Falling In My Lemonade
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: NOW COMPLETE** Camp Director Regina Mills has some serious rules and regulations in place to keep order in her life and ensure that her summer camp runs more like boot camp. Emma is a new camp counselor who just wanted a summer job that provided room and board. An act of nature ruins Emma's cabin, and the only available housing is to share the Director's cabin.
1. Chapter 1

_ "July flame  
Ashes of a secret heart  
Falling in my lemonade  
Unslakable thirsting in the backyard" ~_Laura Veirs 'July Flame'

**A/N: Thank you to sqevilducklings for editing the first half of this that I had completed early. **

...

The air was so humid it stole her breath away, and the browning, drought ravished grass crunched under sandaled feet, while giving the wide expanse of 'middle of nowhere' a faded look like an old, worn postcard. Emma swatted away mosquitoes and hiked up the dirt path to the office to check in and get her assignment. Junior high kids were not her forte, but they were hopefully at a young enough age to still be obedient.

It was going to be a long summer, but at least it was a guaranteed month of employment with no overhead costs like rent or food. She walked down the hallway and the scent of pine assaulted her senses. A proudly hung American flag was stationed front and center, the wood paneled walls were lined with pictures of past year's campers and she studied them slowly as her feet creaked along the old hardwood floor. The prospect got even longer when Emma entered the office, and met the camp's director: What a bitch.

The woman didn't even look up when Emma entered; she had to clear her throat to get her attention. "Um…Hey there."

"Ever heard of knocking, dear? With manners like that what value do you have to instill in the children?" Regina Mills, head director of Auriga summer camp scolded.

"The door was open so…" Emma bit her tongue. Her mouth had gotten her into a bit of trouble in the past, and she found it was best to just nod and agree readily with these types of women. A long moment of silence passed while both women simply looked one another over. Regina was wearing a pale blue t-shirt with the camp logo etched on front, a khaki colored blazer, despite the heat and a knee length light brown skirt. She had her ankles crossed under the desk and Emma noticed with a raise of her eyebrow, that Regina was wearing high heels and pantyhose. She frowned as she passed judgment on the woman, but knew all the same that Regina was certainly sizing her up as well.

"Emma Swan, I presume?" Regina clasped her hands together and leaned her elbows on the desk. "I hope we don't have any issues that make me regret hiring you as a counselor here. I take great pride in the rigid and structured nature of my camp and I assume you will follow all of my rules to the letter. The rules may be strict, but they are necessary. Do you think that makes me evil?"

"What? No…Okay…yeah, I can follow rules," Emma felt on display in her cut off shorts, and simple tank. The way Regina was looking at her was unsettling, but she realized a moment too late she was staring back just as hard. She was certainly beautiful and there was something intriguing about her, but she certainly seemed uptight. The woman seemed like she hadn't been laid in years.

"Very good, Counselor Swan. I expect to see you in the main hall in uniform tomorrow at 5am for set up. The campers will be arriving throughout the morning and you will check them in, and help them set up their bunks. Understood?" Regina rifled through a pile of packets, and plucked one from the stack.

"5am? Wow, you people get an early start around here," Emma cracked her neck and rolled her shoulders. She usually went to bed at 5am, and getting up with the rising sun was going to be a challenge.

Regina ignored her observation and finally stood up, primly moving around the desk to hand the packet off to Emma. "This has a map to your cabin," she smirked in a strange manner. "You'll be doubled up with Counselor Lucas. She's one of our tenured counselors so don't hesitate to ask her any questions that may arise."

"What if I want to ask you?" Emma blinked innocently. Judging from Regina's immediate posture change she had just poked the bear.

"Ms. Lucas will be available for any petty concerns you may have. I myself am very busy, but I do keep a close watch on my camp, make no mistake," Regina's eyes narrowed as her eyes flitted over Emma's form like she was hungry and Emma was lunch. Just when Emma was beginning to think that perhaps Camp Director Mills liked what she saw, she shattered that illusion. "I hope you packed some more suitable clothes. I can tell already that your wardrobe choices will be problematic."

Problematic for whom? Emma thought silently. Her cutoffs were short, but it was the middle of summer in Maine and while the average temperature was about 80, this July seemed unseasonably hot.

"You are dismissed, Counselor," Regina ushered her out the door and it slammed behind her as soon as she was out. She went outside to examine the contents of her packet and found directions to her cabin.

….

She lugged her bags all the way down a steep hill and found her 'cabin' assignment. It was practically a tin shed, situated on the river bank. The water was low from the drought and the mud stunk terribly. The cabin was like an oven, dust covered every surface and the thin, ratty sheets on the bed had moth holes in them.

A few minutes after she walked in, her bunk mate came through the door. "Hi! You're here!"

"Hi, I'm Emma. You must be Ruby?" Emma shook the excited woman's hand and could already tell she was far too perky and cheerful for her.

"So this is our cabin, you can have the top or bottom bunk, whatever you want. I don't spend much time in here sleeping," Ruby opened her arms and smiled widely as if she was giving a grand tour of the place.

"Cause it's a shit hole?" Emma asked in dead seriousness.

"Cursing is against the rules, Emma. Haven't you read your handbook?"

"I haven't had a chance yet. I just got my assignment from the director. Are all the cabins this sh—erm..rundown?" Cursing was going to be a hard habit to break.

"Well, no…this one is particularly…homey. We'll make the most of it!" Ruby bounced down on the bed and one of the cot's springs popped off and clattered to the floor. She laughed with hesitation as her arms flung out to keep her balance on the now uneven mattress. "I'll leave you alone to read the rules. I'm sure Ms. Mills told you that I'll be showing you the ropes?"

"Yeah, she told me," Emma wanted to ask Ruby what she thought of Regina, but they didn't know each other well enough yet to dish on that level. For all she knew, Ruby could be stuck up Regina's ass (because something was definitely lodged up there) and snitch on her.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma lazily swung back in forth, draped on the hammock outside the cabin, eating Cheetos and reading through the rule book. Most of it was propaganda for how great Auriga was and all the activities offered. They did have a wide range including: archery, horseback riding, nature hikes, arts &amp; crafts, repelling, canoeing and swimming. According to the note card that was in Emma's packet her assignment was to be in charge of the lake. She may have fudged her application to say she was certified in CPR and lifeguarding, but how hard would it be to save a kid from drowning? She'd watched YouTube videos on how to perform CPR. No problem.

She soon fell asleep in the hammock, letting the afternoon sun and warm breeze lull her. She woke up confused and feeling hazy. The sun was going down, and she needed to pee. There was no bathroom in the cabin, and the nearest outhouse was a long steep climb up the hill. Wonderful. She'd definitely be peeing in the damned river. This was camp after all.

Feeling grimy, and noticing she had slept through dinner, she decided if she was going to walk up the hill she might as well shower. There was no way she was going to get up a minute earlier to bathe in the morning. Packing up her shower caddy ,she grabbed her towel and headed up the hill, panting and breathless by the time she reached the outhouse.

Pushing through the door marked "Women" the small shower area was already filled with steam. The running water echoed throughout, and she noticed with only mild annoyance that the showers were dorm style with multiple shower heads lining a wall. She removed her clothes and placed them on the wooden bench in the adjacent dressing area, noticing another set of clothes spread out on the bench. At least, it looked like only one other woman was currently in the shower so she wouldn't have to wait for a shower to come available.

She pulled back the cheap plastic curtain that kept the water mostly contained and was immediately confronted with the heavenly sight of none other than a very naked and wet Director Mills. She was facing away from the shower and straight towards Emma. Her eyes were closed and she was working shampoo into her dark hair. Water dripped down her lean body. It seemed like time went into slow-mo as Emma stared at the woman in front of her. Regina's eyes snapped open at the sound of the curtain and she blinked then covered her breasts and crossed her legs to afford herself modesty while glaring in anger at Emma.

"Counselor Swan! What are you doing?"

Emma immediately looked down at the concrete floor to focus on white foam and water circling the drain in the middle. For a moment she considered leaving and coming back later after Regina was finished, but that long horrible mountain like walk was enough in itself to deter her from that plan. Stating the obvious, she shrugged and dropped her towel with naked confidence. "Just…taking a shower."

Regina turned toward the stream, and washed herself rapidly and with unnecessary vigor. Emma stole another glance her direction, feeling heated and embarrassed at being caught perving on the uptight director, but she couldn't help it. The woman was gorgeous and after all, this was a woman's shower. Emma saw naked woman all the time in the locker room at the gym, this was no different. She usually didn't find the woman at the gym so compelling and attractive, however.

The shower cranked on and a strong blast of water hit her as she turned her body to get fully wet. She took her soap from the caddy and started to lather up. It felt divine to wash away the sweat and grime from travel and being outside all day. She didn't know if Regina was feeling it too, but the room was silent except for the running water, and incredible awkwardness overwhelmed her.

She tried to keep from looking again, she did with a modicum of success, but Regina's scrumptious butt was right there, just a few feet away, and Emma wanted to bite it or smack it. Smack it then bite it, she decided as she swallowed a lump in her throat. She turned into the spray and wet down her long blonde hair. She felt Regina watching her. She almost stopped breathing, but shook off the hair raising sensation. She just had an overactive imagination. This was nothing, except nothing usually didn't make her heart pound and body pulse with want. There were some people who just had amazing physical chemistry together and Emma tried to chalk it up to that. Regina probably wasn't even into chicks. She probably had a husband. At least somebody who could tolerate her personality had to have locked that piece down.

She'd know for next time when Regina showered and she'd make sure to come before or after. It would be unbearable to go through this again. Not when she turned around unexpectedly and caught Regina staring, her eyes dark and lustful. Emma averted her gaze and tried to breathe normally. She wasn't still winded from the hike up the hill; her breath was coming in heavy pants from something else entirely.

She picked up the pace as Regina had, and scrubbed her skin, washed out her hair, and grabbed her towel. There was no way she was going to stand next to her while they both got dressed too. No way. Leaving Regina by herself, she only halfway toweled off, threw a pair of panties and running shorts on her still dripping skin. Next she pulled a clean tank over her head and dashed out of the showers into the cooler night air.

Once she was back in her shed she couldn't calm down. Ruby was lounging on the bottom bunk, reading with a flashlight and she smiled when Emma entered. "Hey…I saw you sleeping in the hammock, didn't want to wake you. Did you just go take shower?"

"Well, I didn't jump in the river if that's what you're wondering," Emma looked at the top bunk and climbed the rickety wooden ladder that bit into her bare feet. She plopped down on it and the whole bed shook and creaked.

"Just everyone knows not to shower at night because Director Mills takes her showers, and she likes privacy," Ruby explained, the unasked question was left hanging in the air.

That would have been helpful information that her buddy could have mentioned earlier.

"She was there, yep," Emma answered with an unseen nod of her head. She remained tight lipped and Ruby didn't ask anything more, but bringing it up again did nothing to assuage the memory of seeing Regina naked.

"I'm going to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow, the campers will be here bright and early," Ruby chirped as she clicked the flashlight off and plunged the small room into darkness.

"K, good night, um…Wake me up, please?" Emma asked worried she'd oversleep.

"Sure thing! Good night!" Ruby chirped and within minutes she could hear steady breathing from the bunk below signaling her roommate was already asleep.

Emma looked at her cell phone, it was only 8:30 and her body was all messed up from taking a three hour nap. Combining that with the nagging residual arousal she felt from seeing Regina had her all amped up. She thought about reading more of the rule book, but she didn't want to turn on a light. Every movement she made caused the old bunk to shake and creak like the sound a dying animal would make.

Masturbating was out of the question. She groaned inwardly, and wondered how she would survive one night, let alone a whole month without being able to touch herself. At least she was getting paid to be here, and she was sure when the kids came she'd be busy having fun with them and things would get better. This was new and new things could be hard.


	3. Chapter 3

She awoke with a start to the sound of thunder rattling the thin walls of the shed. A flash of light illuminated under the doorway of the windowless cabin and Emma sat up, her skin drenched with sweat. The rough blanket scratched at her bare legs and then she heard the loudest rain pelting down onto the roof. She swung her head over the edge of the bed only to find it empty. Alarmed, she checked her clocked it was 3:43am. Where the hell was Ruby? Did she really get up this early?

Worried and fully awake she raced to the door and flung it open just as a thick streak of lightning hit a nearby tree. She thought about the lay of the camp, and knew there was a storm shelter up the hill and to the north of the outhouse. The tin shed rattled again as another loud clap of thunder sounded far too close by. Grabbing a flashing in the dark, she high tailed it out of that death trap and into the raging storm.

Fuck, fuck, she thought as she tripped over falling branched and the wind whipped the trees and howling and roaring. She jogged up the hill that was now was a slick muddy mess and scanned the dark camp ground shining her practically useless flashlight through the rain. A hand clasped her shoulder and she turned around letting out a scream.

"Oh, Emma, I didn't mean to scare you…let's get to the storm shelter. It's this way," Ruby scampered like a hyena up the hill and Emma followed as quickly as she could. She didn't have time to ask where the hell her roommate had been, but it didn't matter as her only thought was shelter. The thunder echoed so loud that it hurt her ears. When she made it to the top of the hill she turned around just in time to see a streak of lightning hit their cabin. It was blindingly bright, but the tin walls collapsed in a heap.

"Holy shit!" Emma yelled in disbelief as her eyes widened.

"No cursing!" Ruby called back as she frantically ran into the darkness. Emma jogged after her and followed her into the storm shelter, closing the heavy cellar like door with effort and straining against the wind.

Once inside, Emma's eyes grew accustomed to the dark. There were other people in the small room. Her flashlight had gone dead from getting soaked in the rain, but Ruby struck a match and lit a lantern that had been sitting on a stand.

"Our cabin just got hit by lightning. I was just in there! I could have been fried!" Emma was shaking like a leaf, the water evaporating off of her body.

"Thank God, you're okay," a petite woman with a brunette bob and a kind face said as she made her way over to Emma and draped a blanket over her shoulders.

"No rain for days and then a downpour," one of the men on staff complained as he placed an arm around the brunette. They smiled at each other, exchanging private looks.

"At least the campers aren't here yet," Ruby stated as she shivered in the tiny dark room.

….

By the time the rain turned into a light sprinkle and the wind died down, it was time to set up for the campers anyway. Emma shivered in the cool morning air, her thin white tank was soaked and she left the storm shelter to head back to her destroyed cabin in hopes of salvaging her possessions. The light from a flashlight illuminated her on her walk back down the hill. She blinked and shielded her eyes against the brightness.

"Hello?"

"Counselor Swan, I see you're still in one piece, though the same can't be said for your lodging quarters," Regina met her half way up the hill. Emma couldn't see her as the flashlight beam was still trained on her, specifically her chest. Emma looked down and saw that the wet fabric of her top was translucent and plastered against her breasts.

Regina seemed to notice that she'd been caught checking her out again and lowered the beam down to the ground.

"Yeah, pretty gnarly storm. I headed up to the shelter with Ruby."

"Stop by my office later today so we can arrange alternate lodging for you and Ms. Lucas," Regina said as she passed by. "Don't think this means you can be late to camp check in. We have a busy day ahead of us."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Oh and Counselor, in the future please wear an… undergarment."

…

Emma searched the burned wreckage and found the fallen cabinet that she had stashed her bag in. Her belongings were relatively unscathed and still mostly dry. The wooden dresser that Ruby had placed her clothing in was charred, but her stuff was salvageable.

Emma took her bag and anything else she could pick through and find up to the showers. She rinsed off the rainwater and soaped up changing into a fresh pair of shorts and the camp tee that Ruby had given her, making sure to put on a sports bra. Up at the main hall, the counselors set up tables and chairs, and placed name tags and welcome kits for each camper prior to their arrival. The counselors mainly chatted about the storm.

"Ruby, you can totally bunk with me and David," Mary Margaret offered. "Our cabin is pretty big and David and I share a bed anyway so you can be on top."

"Thanks! I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun together," Ruby smiled and Emma swore she saw her wink. Her eyes slid sideways to gauge Mary Margaret and David's reaction. They both seemed pretty excited about the prospect. "But what about Emma?"

"Yeah, where will Emma stay?" Mary Margaret said as she looked over to Emma with a mothering sense of pity and concern.

Yeah, what about Emma? Emma wondered where the hell she was supposed to sleep.

"I don't know. All the other staff cabins are totally full, and there's no way Director Mills will let her break the rules and bunk with her campers. The rules state that each counselor will be provided a safe living environment for their duration of employment."

Emma slipped away from set up duty and went to Regina's office to get her living situation figured out. This time she knocked on the thick wooden door leading into the office and Regina replied with a curt, "Come in."


	4. Chapter 4

Regina was making notes in dossiers for each camper, and sorting them into piles labeled with a sticky note. When Emma walked closer to her desk she saw that each note had a different counselor's name.

"I think there's an old tent in the back storage shed that should be suitable for you if you can set it up. Most of the poles were there last I knew," Regina's voice was passive and dismissive.

Oh, hell no. Emma was camping but there was no way she was going to stay for a month in a musty old tent. Not with the way that storm had blown through here.

"Um, the rules state-"

Regina interrupted her, "Ah, so you actually read the rules?"

She hadn't, but Regina didn't need to know that. Emma started again, unwilling to falter or shirk under her unnerving gaze. She had seen the woman naked. "The rules state, that I will be provided with a safe living environment."

"Very well. I will see what I can do sometime this afternoon. You'll have a new assignment before nightfall."

"I know it's inconvenient for you that my tin 'cabin' got hit with lightning, but Ruby already figured out where she's going to stay, and I kind of need somewhere to put my stuff sooner than tonight," Emma was already feeling exhausted from the lack of sleep and the nerve-wracking and harrowing storm. "I could have easily been in that shed sleeping when it got hit. I don't Auriga wants that kind of publicity. It's not good for camp marketing."

Regina removed her reading glasses and stilled her hands. She silently rose from her seat and walked calmly over to a station against the wall. She poured herself a glass of lemonade, focusing away from Emma.

"I don't have any place to put you. We are at maximum occupancy for campers and regulations state we need one counselor for every 10 campers. There's only one solution I can see and I hesitate to be forced into this arrangement, but the rules are clear."

Emma wondered what she was getting at, "So where are going to put me?"

"You'll have to share my cabin," Regina's eye twitched strangely when she announced Emma's new living situation.

"Me…you?" Emma didn't curse. She just nodded silently letting that implication sink in.

"I trust you know where the Director's cabin is?" Regina swallowed and finally faced her square on. "Go ahead and put your…things inside and we'll figure out sleeping arrangements later."

"Sleeping arrangements?" Emma felt her throat constrict.

"Yes, dear. Are you satisfied or is there something else you need assistance with?" Regina tapped her foot with impatience.

"No, I'm good. I'll uh, see you back at the hall…" Emma put her arms down at her sides and left the office. She collected her bag from the main hall and asked Ruby where the Director's cabin was located.

"No flippin' way? You are going to be roommates with Director Mills?" Ruby couldn't believe it. If Emma thought she had been getting pitying looks before when she was effectively homeless that was nothing compared to the startled and worried faces looking at her as news spread around to the other staff members.

"Yep," Emma smiled through tight lips, and asked again where her new cabin was.

She was relieved to leave the hall, and quickly found the Director's cabin. It was like a scenic postcard. Still humble, but bigger and newer than any of the other cabins on the property. There was a nice flower bed in front with well-tended tulips and roses blooming. She went to open the door and found it was locked. Regina must have forgotten to give her a key. She searched through bag and found her lock picking kit.

She never went anywhere with it. It only took a minute to lift the tumblers in the lock mechanism and the door swung open. There was a sink and a mini-fridge. A small table and a comfortable looking chair inside. Albeit, it was only one room like the others, but it was much more sleek and modern and hundred times improved over her previous residency.

Emma put her duffle on the floor and looked around puzzled and then worried. This cabin contained only one bed, and not even a bunk bed at that. Just a double bed in the far corner with a lavender colored bed spread and some accent pillows. Where was she going to sleep?

…

After dropping off her belongings she headed back to the check in area where a steady stream of boys and girls were coming in and getting their assignments. The hall quickly filled with excited chatter as old friends from last summer's camp were reunited and new friends were made. Emma had a clipboard with a list of her camper's names.

Her boys all came in at once on a beat up school bus that said "Lewiston school district" along the side. Her campers were all bigger than the other boys. They were dressed in holey jeans and tattered shirts with roughed up sneakers. Some of the boys looked like they needed a haircut and some were desperately in need of a shower.

Not that she minded, her kids were shoe ins to win the camp little league tournament, but she realized she had been given the misfits and kids that didn't quite fit in with the Ralph Lauren polo shirt and khaki short wearing kids that seemed to make up the majority of the other campers. She knew Auriga was elite and pricy and she could just tell that her group was there on scholarship or charity.

After the first 30 minutes of spending quality "bonding" time with her group she already knew that these boys were going to be a handful. They were immature and rude and typical of 12-13 year olds, but they didn't listen and it was exhausting to try and corral them from one place to another. She used her map to take them on a tour of the grounds and then they found their cabins. Only a few fights broke out between them as they laid claim to their respective bunks and unpacked their backpacks.

Emma gathered the boys around and read the camp rules and a lengthy script, obviously written by Regina, on the camp respect and a cultivating a culture of acceptance and understanding. Emma thought wryly that their fearless leader might want to take some advice from her own words.

All in all, if Emma could keep her boys in line and from playing harmful practical jokes on each other all month, she thought they'd all get along just fine. She saw so much of herself in her campers and felt like she related to them well. Then she gave a speech of her own creation about the importance of proper hygiene and felt like she had made a breakthrough in introducing half of the boys to deodorant for the first time.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma wolfed down her dinner, starving by the time it came around. They did eat early at the camp, and her boys seemed to enjoy the home cooked food. It was better than cafeteria food, but one could tell the veggies came from a can and the meat was a bit overcooked and dry. Still it was sustenance after a long day.

After dinner, they had their first camp fire. Each group was tasked with gathering wood and starting their own fire. It was a no go as the logs were still wet and heavy from last night's downpour. The kids were getting to know one another so instead of a fire they placed an impromptu game of dodge ball and then they headed into their cabins for the evening. Emma made sure all of her kids had everything they needed and she directed them towards the showers, not that 12 year boys would willingly shower if given the choice. If they didn't want to then so be it.

Finally, Emma headed back to the cabin to head to bed. It was only 8pm but combined with the trying day and little sleep she was ready to hit the hay. She entered and found Regina glaring at her like she had broken in. "Relax…I'm not knocking on my own cabin door. I live here now." Emma yawned so tired and unwilling to deal with Regina's shit.

"Very well…I suppose that's fair," the older woman was already in silk pajamas, her hair freshly washed. "How did your campers settle in?"

"Good, they are…a handful, but I'm excited that my boys will definitely be winning the sports tournaments. They are mature for their age. Are you sure that they are only 12?"

"So um…" Emma looked from herself to Regina and then to the bed. She tried to avoid with everything in her power thinking about the fact that they would be sleeping together. It was big enough for two, sort of like a two single bunk beds, un-bunked and right next to each other. That's all.

"I'm tired, and I'm sure you are as well. The first day of camp is exhausting for even the seasoned counselors. I know it's unorthodox, but due to the circumstances, we'll have to share the bed at least for tonight."

Emma didn't care if it was awkward, and strange…she just peeled off her clothes and tumbled on her shorts and tank, no bra. She washed her face in the sink and brushed her teeth. She slid into the bed and slipped under the covers. This bed was really comfortable. She closed her eyes and felt herself drifting off almost immediately. She vaguely registered the dip in the mattress and the pleasant scent of Regina's night time lotion as she crawled in next to Emma.

Everything seemed peaceful, until she vaguely registered the sound of an annoying buzz and felt an insect of some sort ghost over her face. She swatted it away and rolled over, her sleep was so good and deep there was no way she was waking up now. Until a startled scream and a jolt forced her eyes open. Regina ripped the covers off and Emma woke up, in a jumble, "What's wrong?!"

"Auhnng," Regina tried to speak as she clutched her neck in pain. Her face was swelling and reddening enough that Emma could see it clearly in the dark. "I'm allergic…Epipen…nightstand…help."

"Oh, shit!" She ignored the 'no cursing' glare she received from a gasping and panting Regina and scrambled clumsily out of bed. Her heart was racing as Regina clutched at her throat. She opened the drawer of the night stand and started combing through the contents looking for her Epipen. She latched onto something that felt long and round and pulled it out of the drawer. She inspected it, and was shocked to see that it wasn't an Epipen, but a vibrator.

Regina was motioning above the drawer, looking pissed off and embarrassed and in dire straits. The Camp Director was going into full fledged anaphylactic shock and Emma was trying to use a vibrator on her. She dug through a small bag on top of the stand and found the Epipen. Emma ripped down her pajama pants and exposed her thigh. She plunged the single dose of ephinedrine into the shaking woman's thigh. Within moments she was able to breathe again, the swelling was already going down. She took some wheezing, shaky breath, but could not yet speak.

Tears leaked out of her eyes, and Emma's brow furrowed as she stared at her with worry. "Do you need me to do anything else?"

Regina shook her head, looking small and vulnerable as she fell forward in Emma's arms. She burrowed her face into her chest and Emma stiffened for a minute, but carefully slid her arms around Regina's back, pulling her into a hug and holding her close. Her heart was fluttering like a hummingbird, and after a few long moments Emma watched Regina as she slowly lifted her head and stared up, her eyes dark and unreadable. Emma licked her lips unconsciously as her fingers tangled in soft dark hair. Regina swallowed and Emma stopped breathing. She tilted her chin further and pressed her lips against Emma in a soft hesitant kiss. The first sensation Emma registered was the softness of Regina's plump lips and then a pleasant tingle in the tips of her ears. She kissed back until Regina pulled away abruptly and seemed to snap back to herself. She cleared her scratchy throat and looked down at the messed up bed sheets. Silently she stood and pulled her pajama pants up over her thighs.

Emma looked around at the scattered blankets; she felt self-conscious and didn't really know what to say. She cast her eyes downwards and blushed with embarrassment when she saw Regina's vibrator still lying on the floor.

There was no use in going back to sleep. So many thoughts were running through her head. Regina wasn't made of stone: she was vulnerable and had shared a strange moment of intimacy with Emma. It was a lot to process, aside from the fact that she was still breathless and amped up on adrenalin, there was also an underlying current of lust. Emma reasoned it was that natural, odd but wonderful chemistry they seemed to share.

Regina was done talking, but she did manage to grind out a rusty sounding "thank you" to Emma as she laid back in bed and squeezed her eyes shut. Emma replied by shrugging her shoulders as if saving the woman's life was an everyday occurrence. Her fingers itched to touch and explore her and lying there in bed not talking about what had just happened was too much for her to bear. She excused herself to go shower before sunrise.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the first full day of camp and after breakfast the campers split off into groups. Emma stationed herself at the dock overlooking the large lake. She inventoried and inspected the big old canoes and life jackets, just as her first group of campers arrived to play. This group of girls let out high pitched squeals as some splashed in the water and jumped off the docks. The lake was cleaner than the river, but piles of old goose shit and debris from the storm washed up on the beach and hung in the curls of foam in the gently rippling water.

It was an easy morning, and Emma kept watch of her charges as she lazily soaked up the sun. As the first group rinsed off and changed back into their day clothes to head over to Mary Margaret's nature hike and bird house building workshop, the next group of campers came walking over the hill. These were her boys. They greeted her fondly, almost sheepishly and some of them refused to change into their swim suits, opting to poke at rocks with sticks and roam idly along the small expanse of beach lining the lake.

Some of the boys canoed in circles and others swam, throwing balls at each other. Emma only had to break up one minor fight after two larger boys picked up a smaller boy and tossed him high into the air before he crashed down in the water.

She reclined sleepily on the edge of the dock, and rolled her neck from side to side. She let her thoughts wander to Regina and her curious little vibrator that lived in her night stand. She wondered if Regina was irked about Emma staying with her so she couldn't make use of her little friend during the month of camp. She wondered how Regina would respond if Emma mentioned the toy and told her she didn't mind if she wanted to bring it out on occasion while they shared a bed.

It was dangerous thinking and just as Emma chastised her own day dreams the very woman she had been thinking of appeared in front her when she opened her eyes. She looked grumpy and still a bit swollen from the bee sting, but also gorgeous framed by the noon time sun. Her hair glowed almost red and her lights looked lighter in the light of the day. She was frowning and even blushing a bit.

"Counselor Swan, are you napping while you have campers out in the water?" Regina questioned her rudely as she gestured vaguely toward the water. The boys were fine, and the portion of water they were swimming in wasn't more than four feet deep. The boys on canoes were wearing life jackets and after all, she hadn't been sleeping, just resting her eyes.

The brunette was holding something out to her and Emma used her hand to shield her eyes from the sun and took the object from her. It was a whistle on a chain for lifeguarding purposes she assumed. Emma stood up to get on even ground and look Regina in the eye, "I wasn't napping. Thanks."

Her reply was dismissive, but Regina continued to stand there as if she was having an internal debate about speaking what was on her mind. She lowered her voice, "Once again your choice of clothing is inappropriate. Need I remind you that these boys are of a certain age? They might find that…bathing suit distracting, and I don't want any of my campers feeling uncomfortable around their counselors."

Emma let that sink in. She hadn't really thought about her choice of swimwear except for the fact that she wanted to get a tan. Perhaps a white string bikini wasn't the best choice, but she didn't have any other suits. She secretly wondered with confirmed suspicion if it wasn't the campers that were finding her suit distracting and uncomfortable.

"I'll find you something more suitable for tomorrow," Regina nodded and turned on her heel to power walk away. She paused for a moment with an afterthought, "Counselor Swan so help me if any one of these boys drowns."

…

Emma threw on a t-shirt and a pair of cutoffs for lunch. That afternoon they had a break and everyone was to return to their bunks for quiet time. Aka: nap time or reading time, whatever they wanted to do just as long as they shut the hell up. Once she got her boys settled in she went back to her cabin, relieved to find it empty. She kicked off her flip flops and stretched out on top of the bed not bothering to mess up the covers as it was too hot for blankets anyway.

She pointed the fan on the night stand toward her face and let herself relax. Cracking one eye open and feeling a bit naughty, she guiltily pulled the top drawer of the night stand open and looked. The vibrator wasn't in the drawer; she pushed her head over the side of the bed to see if it was still on the floor. Nope, it wasn't there either. For reasons unknown this disappointed her a great deal, but she it wasn't as if she was going to use another woman's vibrator anyway.

She fell into an uneasy sleep feeling incredibly grateful for quiet time and a chance to get her nap on. At some point, Regina must have come in, as Emma woke when she heard a heavy sigh. She realized she was laying smack in the middle of the bed and Regina didn't have room to lie down.

"Sorry," she mumbled and scooted over. She felt the weight of the mattress sink as Regina's weight rested next to her. A few minutes passed, before Emma couldn't take the odd building tension she felt in the pit of her gut. She rolled over and propped up her head next to look at Regina.

"So what did you do with that toy?"

"Excuse me?" Regina grumbled. Her face remained placid and her she didn't open her eyes.

"You know what I'm talking about. Don't deny it," Emma was embarrassing her for no reason, but to be fair Regina had called attention to her swimsuit earlier. She liked poking at her and if they didn't have open communication like the camp creed said they should it would be a rough month.

"I moved it so you wouldn't find it," Regina said with a matter of fact attitude that dared Emma to ask any more questions.

"Oh," Emma let her hand fall out from underneath her head and rested very close to Regina. She smirked and nudged her leg against her.

"What now?"

"Nothing. I just think it's funny that you…"

"Have a vibrator? It's not, and I'd appreciate if you stopped talking about it," Regina turned onto her side presumably to cover up her embarrassment.

"It's not a big deal. I have lots of them at home, I just didn't bring one to camp and I didn't really think about a whole month without…you know."

"Why are we talking about this?" Regina's voice was getting deeper and edgier in warning.

"I don't know…girl talk, right. Just two girls talking…bonding as cabin mates," Emma giggled, softly poking Regina again. She gave no response. Emma lowered her voice to whisper despite it just being them in the cabin. "And because I see the way you look at me."

She heard a choked gasp and then Regina said in a matched whisper, "What way would that be?"

"Like you want to fuck me and kill me…hopefully in that order-not because it would be sick if it was the other way, (which it would be,) but because I'd want to experience it and I couldn't if I was already dead, right?" Emma knew she sounded discombobulated but this kind of conversation wasn't her forte and she was just trying to get it out in the open so they didn't have to side step it. The tension and anticipation was killing her, and she was praying that Regina would kiss her again.

"Do you have any idea how inappropriate this conversation is?!"

"Hmm… is it more inappropriate than my tiny white bathing suit?"

"Yes!" Regina suddenly swung her legs over the bed and held her face in her hands.

Emma realized far too late that she'd really hit a nerve with the woman. She knew she was trying to push her, she was always trying to push her, but maybe she had read the entire situation wrong and she had actually just sexually harassed the director of the Camp Auriga, who was also her employer and who also happened to be her really hot roommate. It wasn't her best move and she didn't exactly pride herself on her powers of foresight.

Regina kept her face hidden in her hands and her shoulders heaved upwards once before she spoke again, "I'm not saying that you are entirely off base with your assumptions about my feelings towards you Counselor, but it would be uncouth for a director to pursue any sort of physical or romantic relationship with one of her counselors. Do you understand?"

"It's against the stupid rules?" Emma didn't, not really. She didn't see the problem, as they were both adults and if it was consensual there wasn't anything stopping them. "I'm just…kind of…suffering sharing a bed with you, and I thought maybe we could both…not suffer…together."

"Let me put this in language you might better comprehend: I can't fuck or kill my staff members, no matter how much I may wish to do either or both of those actions."

"Erm…no cursing," Emma teased. She really hated those all-powerful rules right now, but the case was closed. Emma felt dejected. She didn't know how she was going to make it through the next 29 nights in this bed with Regina, and not touching her. "I'm going out on a limb and putting it out there, if you change your find or find a way around those damned rules, I'm game."

She practiced not touching her for another 25 minutes before they both rose and went on with their days.

…

**A/N: I'll be finishing this story soon, I just have a few more parts to write in, and I didn't want to rush through in order to get it all posted today. **


	7. Chapter 7

Emma enforced a new rule: mandatory showers for her campers. The little heathens were sweaty and covered in filth. Even with using deodorant, it was no match for the funk of pre-teen boys. Their exciting night time activity that evening was called laundry. At least her kids would go home with some new domestic skills in addition to learning survival skills.

It was a tedious process to oversee, but after a few long hours rotating out kids for showers and spending a decent chunk of time in the hot and humid communal laundry room, all of her boys had clean clothes and clean bodies. They did tick inspections and Mary Margaret gave a short seminar on how to identify differences between poisonous and edible plants after one of her kids ate some not so edible berries. Once everyone knew the difference between leaf shapes that could be used in place of toilet paper and leaf shapes that would cause painful blistering rashes, it was time to call it a night. Emma promised the next day would be more fun and less educational before she made her way back to the cabin.

She hadn't seen Regina all day, and her trek back to their un-love nest induced a sense of anxiety within her. When she entered the room was empty, but she saw that Regina's shower supplies were missing from the shelf so she assumed she would be back soon. She was partially tempted to grab her own supplies and head off in search of her, but that would inevitably result in rule breaking. With a sigh, Emma realized she was clean enough from the thorough steaming she had endured in the laundry room.

She slinked into bed and waited. Regina returned and Emma pretended to be asleep when the other woman crawled into bed. Emma rolled onto her side and faced the wall, willing herself to not think about their conversation from earlier. Eventually, she fell asleep, finding she rested easier with Regina's comforting presence near her. Maybe she had stared at the hypnotizing tumble of clothes spinning in the dryer for far too long, but she began to dream that she was swinging in a hammock and Regina was cuddling her. The gentle swaying made her feel weightless and the warm comfort of the older woman's solid body, pressed against her caused her to sigh in unabashed contentment.

She snuggled in closer, her lips searching out a bare shoulder and a tantalizing neck, as her hands began to wander over the smooth planes of Regina's body. The dream was far too brief and she was yanked out of it with a sting. She hoped it wasn't another goddamned bee in their cabin, but when she opened her eyes and yelped in pain. She found that her dream self wasn't the only one getting handsy with the object of her affection. Non-dream Regina was glaring at her; her hand was suspended in the air like she was about to slap her across the face.

Emma blinked away the sleep in her eyes and mumbled an apology as she jerked her hand out from under Regina's top and kept it to herself. At least she hadn't gone down her pants, Emma tried to justify the action by saying she was dreaming, but Regina slammed a pillow over her head and pushed another one between their bodies. She could create a physical divide, but Regina couldn't take away Emma's memories. She fell back asleep with a smile.

…

When she awoke, Regina was already dressed and gone, but on the bed in her place laid a full body thermal wetsuit with a note: "This is more suitable for you to wear at the lake."

It smelled like it had been used for some sort of Clam or lobster diving excursion, and then the fish had been left to rot in it. It was supposed to be one of the hottest days of the summer and there was no way Emma was going to bundle up in that nasty suit. She put on a slightly more modest looking bikini and a pair of shorts, paired with her camp shirt and went to breakfast.

Ruby waved at her from across the hall as Emma got her tray of cereal, yogurt and juice. She sat down her tray and went over to take roll call on her campers. There appeared to be one extra, but Emma hadn't ever counted that closely so maybe she'd missed that boy before. She sat down next to Ruby and said, "good morning."

"How are you settling in?" Ruby's eyebrow quirked up and Emma knew she was really asking how was living with Regina was going?

"Oh, you know. The boys keep me on my toes," Emma said hoping to avoid any mention of her awkward roommate situation.

"It's just that Director Mills has been awfully cheery this year, so some of us were thinking you did something to her…" Ruby probed, leaning closer.

Emma nearly aspirated on her milk. She coughed and finished chewing a mouthful of Kix. "Um…no, I just sleep with her…I mean next to her. We don't talk much."

Ruby winked and smiled lasciviously, "Hmm."

"Hey, seriously, don't spread any rumors. Nothing is going on between us," Emma didn't mean to sound so disappointed about that, but she was an open book and Ruby picked up on her meaning.

"Whatever you say Emma…Have fun with your new camper," Ruby winked as she stood up and headed over to her group.

"Oh…new camper," Emma said to herself out loud. So there is an extra boy here this morning she realized.

Her group was first up at the lake, and Emma was sure Regina would be checking up if only to gloat at her about wearing the wetsuit, but that was not happening so she'd just have to deal with the consequences.

She busied herself getting her campers into the canoes, and watching them swim. The lake was nice and relaxing. Her attention was piqued by the new boy who hadn't changed into his swimsuit. He just sat on a rock and read a book.

"Hey," Emma walked over to him and called out to get his attention. "Don't you want to swim, kid?"

"My name is Henry," he said with disdain, he squinted briefly into the sun and then returned his gaze to his book.

"I'm Emma. So did you get here late or what?" Emma wasn't about to be ignored.

"I moved to your group because I didn't like my first one," Henry said with a matter of fact attitude.

"Oh…did you um..Tell anyone you were moving?" Emma cringed wondering if she should have reported the new kid to Regina.

"No, but it's okay. I don't think I like these kids either so I might change to another group tomorrow."

"Why don't you want to swim?" Emma could see that the boy seemed a bit troubled. She could understand how isolating it was to feel like you didn't belong in a group. It was especially difficult when everyone else seemed to be getting along just fine.

"My mom doesn't want me to get in the water. Says it's dangerous," the kid shrugged and turned a page in his the book. The breeze picked up and Emma scanned the lake, and did a quick head count.

"But your mom isn't here. She'll never know," Emma smiled mischievously. "Come on, you should play with the other kids. You might make some friends and I won't let you drown."

Henry gave her a pitying look in return, "I can't. She'll know."

"Suit yourself," Emma decided not to push the kid, he was clearly smaller than the other boys, but he seemed much more mature. It was probably hard enough, and if he had an overprotective mother, she wasn't going to risk incurring any more bitchy women's wraths.

…


	8. Chapter 8

Regina had never come by the lake that day to check up on Emma and see if she was wearing the wetsuit. She must not have cared enough to fight her on that point. She should have felt relieved, but she didn't. She liked fighting with Regina; it was part of their special weird erotic thing they had going on. After getting the pillow to the face the night before, she wondered if she had offended her and Regina had lost interest. The thoughts passed on and off throughout the afternoon.

Emma couldn't help but keep a protective eye on her new camper. He seemed different than the others, and a bit troubled. She couldn't put her finger on it, but he was more of an observer and less of a participant. She decided to speak to Regina about the boy, but it would wait until morning. Maybe she'd have a suggestion of how to better integrate Henry into the camp.

That night after dinner, was another camp fire night. The logs had dried out enough to ignite. Emma held a flashlight up to her face and widened her eyes, looking around the fire as the boys sat cross legged and listened intently to her ghost stories. She chose creepy pasta stories that weren't too terrifying, lest a boy would have a nightmare and be unable to sleep or worse, get teased by the other kids.

She stuck to the typical stories of possessed dolls and freaky monsters. Most of the boys seemed unaffected and even laughed at her stories, but she knew that they would continue to think about them that night. It was part of the fun of camping. As the fire died down and the evening grew colder, Emma had nearly exhausted all of the stories she could think of and was substituting in what she could remember from an afternoon spent watching "Celebrity Ghost Stories" on the Biography network.

Finally, Emma put her foot down and ended the evening by dousing out the remnants of the fire and sending the boys to bed. By the time she returned to her cabin it was very late. She hoped Regina wouldn't scold her for keeping the boys up past lights out. She unlocked the door and tiptoed through the door, turning around and carefully closing it behind her.

Then she heard it: a faint buzzing sound coming from the bed. The room was completely dark, and she thought she could barely make out the shifting silhouette of Regina under the covers. Keeping still, she cocked her head and listened again. There was definitely a buzzing sound and then a muffled moaning noise that could not be mistaken for anything other than sexual. Emma walked closer to the bed and Regina opened her eyes, just as she bent her knees. "I tried to wait for you to come back to start, but it's very late, Counselor."

Emma's throat went dry as she realized that Regina had most definitely found a way around the rules. "You- you found your vibrator…"

"It was never lost…but yes, it found its way between my legs," Regina teased as her eyes rolled back in her head and Emma was certain the buzzing had increased in intensity. "I can't hold out much longer, dear."

Without fanfare she pulled back the covers so Emma could see what was happening. Regina was naked her legs open and the toy between them. Her hand was holding it in place right against her clit. Emma was wide awake, her temperature rose and her eyes dilated. Everything was foggy in her mind, but felt sharp in her body. She felt herself grow wet as her body opened itself and responded to the sight of Regina naked and touching herself in their shared bed.

Emma reached out for skin, she couldn't help herself she had to touch her, but Regina slapped her hand away. "Uh huh. That's against the rules."

"What rules?" Emma choked out realizing that Regina hadn't been joking when she mentioned wanting to kill her, because this torture was surely enough to do her in on the spot.

"New rules…. My rules." Regina seemed to have a difficult time getting the words out. She was trying to concentrate on Emma's pained and desirous face, as she luxuriated in the sense of being wanted and watched as she brought herself off. Emma thought if she died and went to hell this would be her eternal damnation: watching Regina writhe around in pleasure, forbidden from participating.

"What are your rules?" Emma asked with a foreign desperate tone in her voice. Regina didn't reply; her eyes were closed. She was biting her lip and lifting her hips, churning into the relentless vibration of the toy.

Her free hand gripped the sheets and she turned her head to the side before giving a final buck of her hips and crying out, "Yes!"

Emma was clutching a fistful of her own shirt and her jaw clenched painfully. She closed her eyes to will the dizziness to leave her, and all the while she didn't know how she was still managing to stay on her feet just hovering like a weirdo over Regina as she came down from the high of her orgasm.

She turned off the vibrator and stretched like a cat waking up from a long sleep. "As I was saying, the rules are no touching, but we can talk about touching, and we can touch ourselves."

"But no touching each other?" Emma asked for clarification. She couldn't believe her luck and also misfortune. She hoped Regina would stay naked all night, but on the other hand she wanted her to cover up so she wasn't so unbearably tempted.

"Yes," Regina hissed the word sleepily; she looked Emma over in that way that she always did that made Emma feel paralyzed. She really couldn't move.

"Counselor Swan?"

"Yes?" Emma replied with uncertainty, willing her body to stop malfunctioning.

"Get in this bed now so I can tell you how I want you to touch yourself."


	9. Chapter 9

With tingling fingers Emma pulled her shirt over her head, she snapped the button on her shorts and pulled them down her legs. Underneath she still wore her bikini from lake duty earlier, but she hadn't gotten in the water so it was still clean. She started to untie it, but Regina stopped her with a hand. She reached forward and looked pained and uncertain. She didn't touch Emma, but her fingers were centimeters away from her chest.

"Allow me." The words came out in a rush of breathy wonder and Emma nodded as her eyes dilated. Nothing seemed to be holding her up and it was by some miracle her knees hadn't buckled underneath her. Regina rose onto her knees, her naked chest skimming along Emma stomach. She was very careful not to outright touch Emma, as she reached around her in simulation of a hug, and deliberately pulled the two strings holding her top on. It fell away and onto the floor and despite the heated air in the cabin Emma shivered and her nipples hardened.

Regina was looking at her simply taking her time and Emma had never felt so nervous. She wanted a kiss, a long passionate one with lots of tongue. She wanted Regina to wrap her lips around one of her nipples and suck it hard, before scraping her teeth across to the point of pain. Her breath was coming in heavy and the desire to touch was overwhelming, but she knew Regina would take all of this away if she broke the rules.

"Come to me," Regina blinked with coy and heavy lids, naughtily dipping just her index finger down the very front of her bikini bottom and giving a small tug. Just the small contact of the back of her finger dancing for one brief moment against the sensitive skin of her lower abs sent shooting tendrils of want through her body. Regina backed up onto the bed as Emma crawled after clumsily, feeling the mattress dip under their knees and almost pull them together.

Regina leaned close her lips almost kissing Emma's exposed neck, she shuddered as she inhaled. Her breath tantalizing, warm and sweeping over her, before she whispered in awe, "You smell smoky and sweet like a campfire. I like it."

Not able to bear the incessant pulsing between her legs for a moment longer, Emma groaned and stuck her hand down the front of her bikini bottoms, her fingers automatically honed in on her aroused clit and she swirled her fingers. She threw her head back at the sensation, her thighs burning as she took pleasure from herself under Regina's gaze.

Regina grabbed her wrist harshly, stilling her hand. Emma's eyes snapped open as she glared at the other woman openly.

"What's the matter?" She half choked and half whined as her hips continued to churn even as Regina squeezed her wrist and pulled it up from between her legs. Her eyes were hard and disapproving, Emma watched her throat move up and down as she swallowed. "I want to see all of you, and I never gave you permission to start."

"Oh…" Emma felt light headed and needy when Regina cruelly took her arousal soaked fingers and brought them up to her parted lips. She tilted her head and closed her eyes as she sucked them hard to taste Emma's arousal. "Oh…"

It seemed to be the only word she was capable of saying. Her body reminded her of her need to for touch as Regina dropped her hand and suddenly pulled the ties on either side of her bikini before tearing it off. With the sudden and unexpected movement, Emma fell forward onto the bed, rolling quickly from her stomach to her back. Regina spread open Emma's knees to insinuate herself between them. "You taste amazing. It's such a shame I can't lick you slowly to savor you as I'd like."

An embarrassing whimper escaped Emma's lips, her skin felt so sensitive and alive as if it was prepared for the touch of another that would never come. "Go on, dear. I can tell how badly you want this."

"Touch me?" Emma couldn't believe she was asking, but she was so weak and she needed Regina so much. Her eyes turned desperate as Regina chuckled and shook her head. "Please…I promise no one will ever know that we broke the rules."

"Rules are rules," there was a touch of bravado in Regina's voice, like she was trying to sound tough. To Emma she sounded like a faraway echo. It was easy for her to say, she'd already had an orgasm. Emma hadn't, not in days…not even in the past week. Her mouth filled with saliva as she met Regina's pervasive stare.

"Go on…hmm? Let me watch you as you watched me. Take your pleasure… rub your sweet little pussy for me."

"Ooohhhkkkaaayyy…" Emma was sure she was losing it, as she dutifully and happily obeyed Regina who hovered above her. Her fingers flew over her clit, as she watched with an almost pained expression, Regina observing.

"Yes…like that," her words of driving encouragement made Emma get so close so fast. She held her breath as Regina's eyes widened, her breath heavy, gasping audible. "Go inside…go inside…fuck yourself for me."

Emma let out all the air in her lungs in a lengthy gust as she nodded frantically; she registered the taste of blood in her mouth as she bit her bottom lip. She opened her eyes and pulled her head up to look at herself and Regina kneeling there, with her own arm moving. Emma realized she was touching herself too. Again…

Readily complying with Regina's request she discovered her own entrance was wet and her inner muscles were already clenching as she pushed in. Seconds later she couldn't hold back and she came in frenzy. "God…I want you… please kiss me.

Regina didn't hear her, her eyes were glued between Emma's legs transfixed at the erotic sight of her body in orgasm. She could smell their combined scent of sweat, campfire, perfumed lotion and sex in the air.

Regina fell down beside her; Emma flinched at the feel of their legs rubbing together, hyperaware of the slightest touch. Regina's scream was muffled against the sheets, as her ass rocked up and down finishing herself off, until she eventually stilled and calmed beside her.

Emma shivered her breathing under some semblance of control. She turned and looked at the splay of dark hair fanned out over the pillow as Regina rolled onto her back and smacked her lips in satisfaction. The cabin was so quiet. Emma willed her heart to slow down lest Regina hear it thudding against her ribcage.

With a haughty grin she lifted her head and smiled at Emma, before dropping a quick kiss to her shoulder. "That was…"

"Awesome," Emma supplied and Regina hummed in agreement. Through the quiet Emma heard a twig snap and a giggle, followed by low voices speaking in a hushed tone outside.

"What was that?" Regina popped up to grab the twisted blankets near the foot of the bed. She pulled at them to quickly cover both of their nude bodies.

"You heard it too?" Emma could see the whites of the other woman's eyes as she listened.

"Someone is out there."


	10. Chapter 10

It was times like this Emma wished she carried a gun. She'd seen enough Slasher flicks to know that crazy nightmare made serial killers loved to terrorize camps. Getting up and changing gears after she and Regina's first 'no touching' session felt physically painful, but Regina was naked under the covers and practically kicking her out of bed to go investigate.

There goes her cuddle time. Not that Regina would allow herself to be held, but Emma was definitely feeling the loss of post orgasmic naked in bed time at the least as she pulled on her discarded shorts and t-shirt.

She wasn't so much scared of who or what was outside, as she was afraid that who or what may have looked in the window and seen them in a rather compromising position. If that was the case, Emma had already jumped to the foregone conclusion that there would be no hope of a repeat sexy time and would also kill the chance of any actual sinful touching to occur in the immediate future.

Emma lit a lantern to take outside, she grabbed Regina's knotted heavy walking stick from beside the door just in case she needed to club an intruder or bear. Did they even have bears in Maine? She shook her head to clear it and her senses were on high alert as she reached for the door handle. It turned easily and she realized she'd forgotten to lock it when she'd come in for the night.

"The door was unlocked this whole time?" Regina hissed from her spot on the bed. She actually looked quite vulnerable Emma realized as she turned to give her a helpless look of apology. She really couldn't be blamed for forgetting to lock the door when she had been so utterly distracted by Regina's erotic actions.

Her mind drifted back to the expression Regina wore when she was utterly turned on and being all demanding. Emma cleared her throat and rolled her neck, she needed to open the door and face whatever fresh hell was waiting on the other side.

"Be careful, Emma," Regina actually sounded worried.

Except when she stepped through all she could see was white; flittering strips of white paper hung over the door. She batted at it in puzzlement as the lantern shook and cast strange shadows as if she was in a bubble. She cleared away the curtain of white paper and stepped out only to find much more. The Director's cabin had been victim to a very thorough toilet papering.

The little shrubs and flower bed in front were covered, and the young maple tree in the yard looked like a mummy. When Emma turned around and took a step back, she tripped over a pointy fork that had been stuck in the grass. _Damn it, forked and TPed_, she thought. The whole cabin was covered. There must have been at least 40 rolls neatly strewn over the roof and hanging down the sides.

Emma shined the light around the yard looking for evidence of who was responsible. She hoped it wasn't her campers but they were unfortunately the first ones who sprung to mind.

"Is everything okay?" Regina swung her arms comically at the streamers of paper and came outside to see what was going on for herself.

"Miscreants! Heathens!" She seethed through gritted teeth, stomping her foot and spinning around with her fists balled, taking in the extent of the damage. "How dare anyone deface my property like this? This lawlessness will not be tolerated!"

Emma saw Regina through new eyes; she realized that her angry tirade more on the adorable side then the threatening one. Though, she reminded herself, that wouldn't be the case if she had been on the receiving end of it. She had clearly made haste to get dressed which caused Emma to barely contain a giggle. Her hair was mussed and she had somehow ended up in one of Emma's tank tops combined with a pair of black dress slacks. On top of that she was outside in the middle of night literally cursing at the sky.

"Let's go…I'm going to wake every single one of those kids up right now and demand to know who did this!"

Though entertaining, Emma decided to make the suggestion that they go back inside and hunt down the perpetrators in the morning. She had just located the smoking gun: one discarded worn shoe, stuck in a mud hole not two feet from the site of the crime. Someone had lost a sneaker and it would be pretty easy to determine which camper it belonged to. Emma made it a point to retrieve the item and bring it inside for safe holding.

It took a bit of convincing, but Regina finally relented about waking everyone up when Emma pointed out her haphazard appearance and the very late hour. It obviously hadn't been the whole camp who was responsible so why punish them all? She tried to reason with Regina, but they disagreed on that point. She saw no better reason or way than to punish everyone for the misdeeds of a few.

She also seemed to take the practical joke as some sort of personal cosmic karma attack that they deserved for trying to skirt around the strict rules, even though they had been very careful about not touching each other. Emma wholeheartedly disagreed on that assertion as well. She'd never been more passionate about a point as she watched any further opportunities to enjoy the sexier side of Camp Director Mills flitter away like streams of toilet paper in the wind.

With a healthy dose of self-imposed awkwardness, both women managed to change into proper bed clothes. Emma would have preferred nudity, but Regina was worried that the kids could come back to 'finish the job' (whatever that meant as they were pretty thorough the first time around) and they needed to be able to make chase if it came to that. Rolling her eyes at the commotion her roommate was making over the whole ordeal, she nonetheless, placed her shoes next to the bed. Just in case.


	11. Chapter 11

"…That's why we each camp is allotted a ration of supplies when the camp commences. Should any group of campers exhaust their supply, of say: toilet paper for example, there will be no more issued to any camp."

Regina stood in the main hall giving a cold and threatening lecture to all of the campers. The tone of her voice and the way she paced back and forth and searched the crowd looking for even the slightest shade of guilt to cloud the children's eyes left Emma shivering and unfortunately, tingling too. She hoped her campers had paid attention to which leaves wouldn't give you ass rash because by the sound of it no one would be getting anymore toilet paper for the rest of the month.

It almost seemed like the night before was a dream, but even her subconscious couldn't have been that explicit in what had transpired between her and Regina. If she had been dreaming, her dream self would have broken the rules and kissed her at the very least.

If she had been dreaming, her dream self would have not only kissed every inch of Regina's naked body, but most certainly her dream self would have had the good sense to take her from behind while she was her hands and knees. Emma's mind was drifting off again as she imagined what it would be like to have Regina like that: submissive and acquiescing as she worked her fingers in and out of her. Maybe sometime soon she could find out what sort of noises she'd make and…

Ruby was poking her arm Emma realized as she came out of her lucid fantasy. Regina had stepped down from the front of the hall and walked through each aisle personally glaring at every child as she made her way out through the front door. God, she was hot when she was authoritative and Emma wanted nothing more than to strip that power down. She blinked and finally focused on Ruby, who was frowning.

"Hello? Earth to Emma!" She waved a hand in front of her face to snap her back to reality.

"Sorry…not enough sleep last night," Emma fake coughed to hide her post-sex grin. She knew Ruby could tell something suspicious was up, or perhaps she was just worried about those who had dared to defile the Director's cabin.

"Hmm…on account of the practical jokers? So…I was asking…do you want to start on the searches before I send my campers over to the lake today?"

"Searches?" Emma took a bite of her bagel and knocked back a gulp of orange juice. She'd clearly missed something that was going on.

"To find the other shoe…" Ruby spoke slowly as if Emma was particularly dense. "Ms. Mills sent out an all staff bulletin with a description of a boy's sneaker size 8. We're supposed to keep it on the down low, but we'll be searching all of the kid's cabins until we find it."

"Oh…" Emma had a secret she'd been keeping for approximately 45 minutes now, but she needed more time to figure out how to handle it. When she'd seen that muddy shoe sitting by the door in the light of day she remembered exactly who it belonged to: the quiet, sweet, introspective kid that she actually liked and who already didn't fit in so well around the camp. The shoe was definitely Henry's. She'd seen him wearing the brown converse out at the lake.

She wanted to talk to him before things got blown out of proportion and Regina kicked him out. She contemplated speaking with Regina first as she was sure if Henry was responsible he only did it because he was being hazed or coerced. She looked around the room as the campers were slowly filing out. Mary Margaret took the whole camp on a two hour mandatory nature hike up the steepest hill in Maine.

Henry was nowhere to be seen.

"Sorry…Ruby, gotta go…" Emma gnawed off one more bite of her bagel and dumped the rest of her tray. She ran around the shuffling crowd of kids and out the door. First she inspected the outhouse and showers nearest to her camper's bunks. Shocked she found that there was still a full supply of toilet paper in the supply closet.

She arrived at her camp's bunk and looked down the rows of the nearby cabins to see that Counselor Graham and David had already started searching. She darted inside and looked around. Henry had just moved in with Emma's campers and she sought out any sign of suspicious activity. What she hadn't expected to find was Henry lying in bed under the covers with a flashlight and a book.

"Emma!" He was startled and dropped the flashlight on the floor.

Emma cringed in embarrassment that she may have interrupted a certain activity that she herself had mutually participated in the night before. His thick book of fairytales dropped to the floor. Emma looked at it relieved it wasn't Playboy, but maybe he was into fairytale porn. She'd heard of stranger things.

It seemed that he wasn't doing anything untoward as he readily hopped out of bed. She was satisfied that he had only been hiding under the covers. "What are you doing here?"

"Henry, I could ask the same of you; you're supposed to be on a nature hike," she reminded him. He looked guilty and sad, as he bent down and recovered the other shoe from under his bed. "Someone stole my shoes and they only brought one back. What am I going to tell my mom?"

He looked so sincere and worried that Emma just knew he was telling the truth. "You didn't sneak over and do anything to the camp director's cabin, did you?" Emma asked pointedly and looked him in the eyes to be certain that he wasn't guilty.

"No, why would I do that? I just woke up this morning and there was only one shoe here and it's covered in mud."

"Did any of the other boys say anything about playing a joke?" Emma wanted to know who was responsible, but she figured Henry either didn't know or he wouldn't snitch.

"No…nobody really talks to me. Can I go back to my book now?" Henry picked up his book and crawled back under the covers.

"Sure, Kid; I'm going to get this straightened out," Emma patted his arm and worried as she thought about what she had to do.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm snowed in the satellite dish is covered in ice so I can't even watch the Super bowl. I'll just sit here and write. This chapter isn't, but the next one will be smutty. **

…**..**

Emma had meant to speak to Regina about Henry anyway. Despite the practical jokes, her other campers were having a good time, but she wasn't going to tolerate them picking on Henry.

"Hey?" She knocked once and saw a blurry silhouette through the opaque glass on the door.

"Yes?" Regina answered and Emma pushed the door open and walked inside.

"Ah, Counselor Swan, I'm quite busy right now, but how can I be of service this morning?" Regina placed her hands on the desk and didn't meet Emma's eyes.

"Um, I think I know who was responsible for what happened to our cabin," She felt her cheeks get hot. She could sense that Regina was acting awkward about what had happened between them, and that was the last thing she wanted.

"Really? You've apprehended the suspects, Counselor?" Regina perked up at that, but she still managed to keep her gaze focused on her desk.

"Well, not exactly. I found the shoe, but the boy it belongs to isn't the one responsible," Emma sighed and placed her hands in her back pockets.

Regina nodded to signal she was listening and finally raised her head to look at Emma, "Go on."

"One of my kids…he's new to the group. Apparently, he hasn't been fitting in so well, and I'm worried that he's… troubled. He's concerned that his mom is always checking up on him to the point that he doesn't want to swim. He's always reading this old book, and I think the other boys are teasing him."

Emma noticed that Regina was seething, but she was generally all around grumpy looking unless she was doing her thing with that vibrator. Public daytime Regina was a lot different than night time private Regina. She stood up and came around the desk to face Emma directly.

"What is this boy's name?"

"Henry."

Regina's nostrils flared and her forehead vein pulsed with her rising blood pressure. "How dare you come in here and tell me that my son is troubled!"

"Your son?" Emma's jaw dropped in realization. Of course, that's why he was so worried his mom would find out if he broke any rules. "But I haven't ever seen you interact with him or…"

"Yes, dear. My son, Henry. He is fine. I promised him that no one would know that I'm his mother for this very reason. He was scared he'd get teased, and now you of all people come to me and relay his troubles. I suppose he's confided in you, hmm?"

"No…I just noticed he's not fitting in, you know. I thought respect of every camper is tantamount to shared success or whatever the bullshit speech is that I had to recite on the first day," Emma put her hands out in an effort to calm Regina down. She knew she shouldn't but she reached out and grabbed her arm just above her elbow. The brunette wrenched her hand away, "No touching!"

"I'm sorry…I just didn't want Henry to get in trouble, and if you calm down maybe we can both figure out a way to make him happier."

Regina turned away, and called over her shoulder through gritted teeth. "Please go…I need some time to myself to think. I'll talk to you when I've thought about a few things. Thank you for bringing this to my attention."

"Okay, I'll see you back at the cabin?" Emma asked to get confirmation. With Regina so angry she was certain that things were going to be getting even more awkward.

"Yes. Now get out."

Emma took a step back, feeling hurt. She turned around and opened her mouth, but thought better of it. She slammed the door as she left and took her time heading out to the lake. She knew Ruby's campers would be there soon enough and probably in need of a nice cooling swim. Their feet would surely be aching after the long walk.

The best way Emma knew to take out her own aggression was through exercise. She did jumping jacks, a round of pushups and sit ups, interspersed with some long sprints up and down the beach. By the time the kids showed up she was feeling better. As she expected they were cranky and exhausted and opted to simply sit in the water or float on their backs.

When her camper's headed up to the lake she marched them back to her cabin and amidst their protests that they weren't responsible for the mess she supervised as they cleaned it all up. She recommended that they try and roll the toilet paper back up for later use.

In the middle of the cleanup Regina came walking up, glowering at all of them. She didn't say a word to Emma, but she informed the campers that quiet time was to be enforced for the duration of the afternoon and evening. They were only allowed out to come to the dining hall for dinner. She added that they were to stay away from her cabin or they'd be very sorry.

It seemed as though if Regina had her way she'd fit shock collars on every kid and install an invisible electric fence around the perimeter of her cabin.

When everything was in order, Emma walked her campers back to their bunks and made sure they were going to stay put.

"Emma, can I talk to you for a minute?" Henry called after her. He had been inside all day. They went for a short walk into the woods. "I guess you know that my Mom is Regina now. She asked me if I wanted to go spend the rest of the summer with my grandparents in Massachusetts."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Henry. I was trying to help you out. I didn't know," Emma felt terrible for saying anything.

"It's okay. My mom and I had a talk. Before I got here I asked her to treat me like any other camper, and she was. I just didn't know it would be so hard to make friends. I'm not really cut out for all this outdoor stuff," Henry padded along in his flip flops, and Emma looked down at his feet in question.

"Mom is getting me new sneakers. I told her that I want to stay," He wrinkled his nose and looked at Emma pleadingly.

"Okay, that's good. I'm glad you're staying and I will help you make friends or…" a devilish thought occurred to Emma. "Or I can help you get revenge on the boys who are teasing you."

Henry chuckled, but skipped in excitement, "Yeah? You sound like Mom."

"I'll come up with a plan, so you can be the hero. Don't worry."


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a long day and Emma was feeling incredibly stressed. The benefits of the orgasm she had enjoyed the night before had been counteracted by the shenanigans that the campers pulled combined with Regina's new found resentment toward her. Not that touching her own self had been anywhere near as good as it could have been if only Regina had been the one coaxing her body to cum, and if Regina had let her touch her in turn.

If possible she was more sexually frustrated now than ever before. At least she felt a little better after her talk with Henry and the endorphin releasing workout she'd been able to squeeze in. Her skin was still glistening and her grey tank was sweat stained. She headed back to the cabin, and found Regina sitting in bed reading a blue book. She had her reading glasses on and she was frowning. Emma still found that she was overly attracted to cranky frowning Regina, especially in reading glasses.

She caught her staring at her when she walked in. She saw her swallow and absently slide her palms over her stomach slowly. "You look hot…"

Emma grinned and arched her eyebrow, placing her hands on her hips while flexing her biceps. "Yeah?"

"I mean you look sweaty. Don't think you're getting in this bed before you take a shower," Regina stood up and quickly stepped passed her. "It's been a long day. I need a shower too. Let's go."

She raided the dresser for clothes, grabbing two towels off of a shelf, and thrusting one toward Emma.

"Wait, you want to go take a shower right now with me?"

"Yes…get your supplies," Regina took her own shower caddy off of the shelf and was halfway out the door.

Emma caught up with her in a few fast paces as they walked silently toward the showers. Regina had look of determination on her face as she opened the door and slipped inside. The sun had just set and the air finally felt a bit cooler. There was an electricity in the air like something was about to happen. There was a sense of anticipation which excited Emma.

Regina stripped off her clothes with the same level of efficiency and tossed a look of impatience in Emma's direction as she fumbled with her own clothes. "Hurry up. I'm feeling flustered and I need…to shower."

"I'm not stopping you," Emma drawled in confusion as they entered the dry shower area together. Regina immediately cranked on the stream and steam began to fill the room. Emma made it a point to stand far away, placing her body wash and shampoo on the far side of the stall. She wasn't sure what Regina wanted her to do.

"Eh hem…Emma…" Regina pursed her lips and looked toward her something of a fraught pout clouding her face. "I'm so tense…my shoulders. Erm, would you mind washing my back?"

Oh, Emma thought, a new way to get around the rules. Perhaps they didn't apply in the arena of bathing. She stopped lathering herself up and moved swiftly over to Regina, her body dripping suds. Licking her lips, she gave Regina a light shove and turned her to face the wall, which earned her a barely suppressed moan.

"What if someone comes in here and catches us?" Emma whispered into her ear, all the while squeezing her tense shoulders and traps. She dug her fingers into the tight muscles around her shoulder blades and slid her fingers down her back, spreading around the slippery soap as she massaged her back.

"No one will disturb us. Trust me," Regina arched into her touch, "Besides you're simply helping me get clean."

Regina reached behind her and grabbed Emma's wrist, pulling it around her body and over her stomach, "Here…wash me clean."

"You're very dirty," Emma couldn't stop smiling at the bad bath time metaphors, and the delight she felt when Regina pressed Emma's fingers between her legs. She wasted no time in her exploration, raking her blunt nails through the sparse thatch of hair there and lower. She caught Regina's clit between her fingers and rubbed slowly, squeezing and rolling as she pressed her front against Regina's back, effectively pinning her to the wall. The shower running turned into background noise as Emma breathed heavily into Regina's ear. "Kiss me..."

"No…I can't…" Regina turned her head just enough that her lips lined up with Emma's. She could feel her hot panting breath and every moan and hitch in every exhale which spurred her on as her fingers slid around and around Regina's entrance, up over her clit spreading her natural lubricant as she teased her.

"This isn't breaking your rules?" Emma bit her lip not wanting to stop, but wondering what exactly they were doing. She rubbed her nipples over Regina's back, pushing her harder into wall as she enjoyed finally getting some delicious skin to skin contact.

"Shut up, and fuck me," Regina grabbed her wrist and squeezed, digging her nails into the thin skin. The biting pain drove Emma on, she concentrated the feel of her folds under the tips of her fingers. She stopped her teasing and pulled her hand away. "No…what the hell are you doing?"

In answer, Emma dug her fingers into Regina's hip and pulled her around. She kicked apart her legs and wasted no time plunging two and then three fingers inside her. She used her thumb on her clit, as she invaded her body. Regina draped herself over Emma's shoulders, clinging to her as if she was holding on for dear life. Emma felt strong as she bore Regina's weight while driving her fingers into her harder. Regina was barely holding on. The woman was on her tippy toes and hiding her face in the crook of Emma's neck as she got herself fucked hard.

"That first night? Do you remember when we were first in here together? I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. I've been thinking about this for days, Emma…"

Emma could feel the vibrations of her muttered confessions and interrupting half screams as she nuzzled in tightly. The spray of the shower pounded down on her back and the whole chamber was so full of steam that nothing else existed except the feel of Regina in her arms as she reached her much needed orgasm. After she tensed and screamed out in a higher pitch than before she deflated like a balloon, collapsing in on Emma wholly relying on her to hold her up.

"Wonderful…wonderful…" she muttered over and over as she pulled her face away and looked in Emma's eyes. Her face was open and her eyes were bright from the stress relieving effects of climax. She looked boneless and wet like a stray kitten in a rain storm. Emma thought she was going to die…happily…but die despite that if Regina didn't do something to return the favor.

Instead the stubborn, cruel brunette stepped away and shook her hands out of Emma's grip. "Thank you for that, Counselor. Allow me to just finish rinsing up, and then you can get the telescope."

"What?" Emma shook her head in confusion. Her heart was pounding in time with the needy clenching of her unsatisfied pussy.

"The Lunar eclipse is tomorrow night and you're in charge of the astrology activities," Regina shared the information casually as she stood under the shower and washed the excess soap and remnants of sex from her skin. "Didn't you know?"


	14. Chapter 14

"You want me to read horoscopes?" Emma stepped backwards from Regina, and cranked the water on her shower all the way over to cold. The temperature change was immediate and icy water rushed over her. Her teeth began to chatter immediately, as far as drowning out her arousal, it did nothing.

"No, I meant to say Astronomy not astrology," Regina corrected herself. "You had me all distracted."

Emma wasn't sure, but that sounded like Regina was blaming her for practically begging for her to touch her. These so called rules sure had funny stipulations that seemed to suit Regina's needs and not take into account Emma's. "Um…Yeah, so when are you going to _distract_ me? I _distracted _you pretty well by the sound of it, and yet here I am left high and _wet_ with no distractions in sight."

Regina flicked her wrist skyward and looked annoyed as she stepped out and wrapped her towel around herself. "Counselor Swan, I've had a long day and I already thanked you for helping me relax…it was very good. Is that better?"

"Not really," Emma muttered and stuck her head under the freezing stream of water. "I'll just distract myself when we get into bed."

"Bed time is a long ways off; we have to position the telescope tonight in preparation."

Emma made a face and turned off the water, reaching for her own towel she pushed the plastic curtain back and pointedly shook her wet hair in Regina's direction. "I'm tired, I didn't get any sleep last night and as you said it was a long day so can't this wait until tomorrow?"

"No," Regina huffed and crossed her arms and got dressed in an aggressive manner. "You see at night when the moon and constellations are visible, and tomorrow night you'll be leading the field trip to view the eclipse so I would think you would welcome my help to avoid looking like an idiot in front of the whole camp."

Emma could feel the tension seeping into her muscles, her mood was already hopelessly deteriorated and she hated when Regina acted like she was above her. Emma pulled on a pair of shorts and a shirt. "Fine, let's just get it done."

They stopped by the director's office and Regina opened a closet and retrieved a backpack. "Get the telescope."

Emma rolled her stiff neck, her muscles were already sore from her workout earlier and the cold water had stiffened them up. The telescope was in a soft case and super heavy. "I hope we're setting this up just outside of here."

"Of course not, we have to go to the top of the hill where the expanse of sky is optimally viewed."

They started their trek through the woods and uphill in the dark, while Emma struggled with the massive telescope. "How did I pull constellation duty anyhow?"

"You'll see why," Regina answered cryptically. "Do you even know what this camp is named after?"

"A cheesy and delicious Mexican dish?" Emma guessed and repositioned the telescope. It was so awkward to carry. Regina was ahead of her and branches kept snapping back and hitting Emma in the face.

"No, Auriga means 'the Charioteer'. It's a constellation comprised of Capella and a cluster of stars called 'the Kids.'"

Emma looked up through the trees, the stars were exceptionally bright in the clear summer sky and there were so many of them. The incline grew steeper and she struggled to catch her breath as they continued to walk. "So where is Auriga?"

"It's mostly visible in October," Regina informed her and Emma could see that she was reading out of a book.

"Are you sure you know where we're going? I'm completely lost out here," Emma needed a break, but she wasn't going to give Regina the satisfaction. She was already getting eaten up by bugs and her skin was sweaty from exertion. She'd probably need another unfulfilling shower if they ever got back.

"Just a little further," Regina promised. A little further turned out to be a lot further, but when they finally reached the highest point on the hill the view of the night sky was breathtaking.

Emma sat the telescope down on the grass and bent over to recover. She felt like she had just run a marathon. Regina kept busy by unpacking and setting up the telescope. She brought a picnic blanket out from the back pack and spread it out on the grass.

"Start reading," Regina tossed her a blue book and Emma looked at the title: The Audubon Society Field Guide to the Night Sky. She lay back on the blanket and held up the book, trying to locate the major constellations like the big dipper and Orion's belt.

The book was informative, but cumbersome and hard to read in the dark. She pulled out her phone and Google sky map. That was much better as she started calling out and pointing at the constellations while Regina adjusted the telescope.

"I'm impressed…" Regina started to say, but then she took a look at Emma and realized she was cheating. "What are you doing?"

"What? I got this. I'm totally prepared to point out the constellations to the kiddos. And look…" Emma pointed. "I even found the moon. Where's my cookie?"

Regina placed her hands on her hips and watched Emma look into her screen. "If you're a self appointed expert than I do say this trip was for nothing since you already know everything about the Night Sky."

Emma squinted up at her, blinking to make out her expression, and get an idea of what Regina was trying to say. She noticed that she could be very direct when she wanted, but sometimes she was so obtuse that Emma couldn't understand. One thing was certain; Emma was not ready to carry the damned telescope back down the hill. "We don't have to go back just yet…we just got out here. Come lie down and look at my app."

Emma watched Regina pace around for a minute and then heard her make some indistinct grumbles under her breath, but eventually she got on her knees and turned over to slide in next to Emma on the blanket. She handed the phone over and let her play around.

As she tilted the device back and forth she started to speak. "When my father ran this camp he used to take me out all the time and make up stories about the different stars. We'd wish on certain ones."

Emma wanted to touch the woman next her, but she refrained. She wasn't about to give her any more satisfaction, not when there was still a dull nagging unfulfilled ache between her own legs. "Did your wishes come true?"

She turned onto her side and faced Emma directly, "Always."

The way she spoke turned Emma on even more, but she wasn't done asking questions. "What about _Mister _Camp Director Mills?"

"There isn't any _Mister_ in my life except for my son, Counselor," Regina chuckled softly.

Outside in the calm and quiet of the evening she looked younger and happier. But that was probably due to the wondrous orgasm she had enjoyed at Emma's miraculous hands.

"Oh…just wondering."

Regina ran her fingers down Emma's arms and sighed passively, "Can I tell you why I really brought you out here all this way tonight?"

Emma watched her closely, she was moving closer, her hand steadily stroking up and down her arm. Every nerve ending was on high alert, even the gentle breeze felt like a lover's caress.

"To torture me?"

She shook her head, "No, to reward you."

She lifted up a bit onto her elbow and searched through the darkness before pointing at something, "Do you see that marker over there?"

Emma lifted her head and saw a red flag stuck in the grass at the edge of the clearing, "Yeah."

"That marks the boundaries of Camp Auriga property. Technically, we're about ten feet off of camp, so in my opinion, that means…"

"The rules don't apply."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm in a weird and naughty mood so that's how I'm writing Regina today. **

…

There was nothing in standing in the way now: no rules, no stipulations, and no camp drama. Regina was very ready to give Emma a nice long explosive _distraction_, and as much as Emma derived pleasure from pleasing her partner it was nice to be taken care of for once.

The wide open night sky was peppered with millions of stars and the air was the perfect temperature. This was worth the wait; Regina had a way of looking at her that made her feel so wanted. Her eyes were full of promise and Emma was anticipating wish fulfillment in spades.

"Tell me what you want," Regina slid her hand under the material of Emma's shirt and splayed her palm out on her stomach. The simple touch already had her fired up, and she blinked through hooded lids as she looked up at Regina.

"I want you to kiss me," Emma almost whimpered the request, she wanted it so badly. She licked her lips in anticipation, almost flinching in fear as Regina smiled. She brought her lips down, down, down. Closer, but not there. She could barely hold herself back from lifting her head and taking the kiss, but she waited patiently out of fear of retribution.

Regina touched her lips to her nose for a flitting moment, and grinned as she pulled away. "Just a kiss? Like that? Is that _all_ you want from me?"

Emma groaned in frustration, and her voice sounded rough and deep when she spoke again, wondering if Regina was seriously going to make her ask for every little thing. She'd been so giving when she fucked her in the shower. It was her turn and it wasn't fair. She should know by now Regina never did play fair. Her rules were as breakable and bendable as she saw fit, and were all designed to keep Emma under her thumb…and oh, what she would give to be literally under Regina's thumb right at that moment.

"Longer kisses and you know…" Emma grabbed her hand and threaded their fingers together. She looked her in the eyes and Regina became very serious for a moment.

"Where do you want me to kiss you?" the brunette asked again, she feigned disinterest and stifled a yawn. "Use your words."

Emma simply stared at her and couldn't believe she was being serious. She fidgeted on the blanket and sat up. "Please…Come on, Regina. Can't we just have sex like normal people?"

"No," Regina's answer was always, _always_ 'no;' her eyes didn't look tired, her eyes were fucking gleaming. "We have all night, but I should warn you, if you don't hold me attention I may fall asleep."

Her voice lilted in pitch. Now she was just being cruel, Emma realized, along with the fact that she was essentially Regina's pretty blonde tortured plaything.

"Tell me," she arched her eyebrow and checked for dirt under her fingernails. "I want to make it so good for you. Now is not the time to for shyness. No one can hear you scream except me and the stars in the sky."

"Jesus!" Emma had hit her limit; even Regina's threats were sexy. "I want you to do whatever you want to me. I want you to make me cum."

"Go on," she had Regina's full attention. "I'm very adept at following directions as long as they are explicit."

This was hard for Emma she didn't want to think so much. She was pretty sure whatever Regina did would feel good, but she understood how the game worked and of course she was at Regina's mercy. Regina had 3 orgasms to Emma's 1, her body was very aware of that fact. The infuriating woman was sitting pretty and Emma's higher critical thinking capacities were frazzled.

"Okay," she squirmed and knotted her hands together. That didn't feel comfortable so she moved them into fists at her sides. "I like pressure… I want to feel your weight on top of me. I want to be pinned down and if you could suck my neck and nibble my ear lobe…and my nipples…"

"Yes? What about your nipples?" Regina threw her leg over Emma's hips, but she hovered above her lowering down and then lifting up, simulating riding her, but not giving her anything. Regina's inner thighs trapped Emma's outer thighs and even that small amount of contact made her breath hitch.

"I want you to suck them…pinch and roll them in your fingers…they get so sensitive, but you can be really rough with them. Suck as much of my tit into your mouth as you can…"

"You want me to get your nipples all wet with my hot tongue…suck and tug on you?" Regina sounded excited; she started unbuttoning her blouse, one button at a time. Emma watched her fingers in a deprived delirium. She finally, finally rested her weight across Emma's hips, and the heat coming off both of their cores made Emma buck her hips instantly.

"Yes!"

Regina tilted her head and lifted Emma's shirt up inch by inch until she pulled it over her head in one smooth motion. She stared at the red flush covering her, and her stiff peaks begging for touch. She took Emma's hands in her and leaned over her, her blouse gaped open and her chest just barely skimmed over Emma's as she brought her face close and then moved down her mouth centimeters away from her chest. She blew lightly over her nipples.

"I've always admired your breasts. I must confess I've been thinking about your rosy nipples for quite some time. I want to get them all wet and bite them hard so very, very much…"

"Do it!"

Lo and behold Regina finally listened and latched her mouth over her right nipple, swirled her tongue and bit down before sucking wetly for a long time. The effect was painful and pleasurable. Her nipples had always had a direct connection to her pussy and the shock and suddenness of the feeling hit her in a way that made her eyes squeeze shut and her back arch up and into it.

She could scarcely believe it was happening. Regina gripped her hands tighter to hold her down. The pressure faltered on an unearthly line of pain and goodness that Emma's mind failed to differentiate between. All she knew was that Regina was on top of her and something was happening and this was finally happening.

Once Regina started she was all over her, lips unlatched from her breast and then her full weight was on top of her, her hands were pulled over her head. Regina stretched her out so that she had difficulty drawing in breath. She licked an unbroken line up the middle of her chest and sucked her chin for a moment, before landing her hot wet mouth on Emma's lips. It was nothing like she expected, and the unexpectedness speared her on. Regina was on top of her, her mouth was open, and their tongues were together.

Emma sensed vibrations coming from deep within her throat, Regina was sucking on her tongue, it was dirty and it was hot. Regina broke away, her teeth scraping along Emma's lips. "I love having you like this. You're all mine."

"I need to cum. I need you to...I can't wait anymore," Emma didn't register the tears slipping out of her eyes until Regina licked them away.

"Of course you do. Don't cry, ssh, ssh. If it's all too much you'll let me know, okay? I'll suck your soaking pussy and use my tongue on your clit; will that make it all better?" She felt a soothing hand on her forehead and the back of Regina's palm on her cheek. She sounded like she was about to sing her a lullaby. "That's what I want…if I may, bury my face between your legs…"

Emma squeezed her eyes shut tighter, she was ready to bust apart at the seams. She made a wet gurgly noise and somewhere in the back of her mind she decided that if she survived this encounter that she vowed revenge. She gasped as Regina lifted off of her and began to work her shorts down her hips. She automatically lifted up and Regina had them off in no time. She pulled her knees apart and insinuated herself between them. "This is right where I need to be, isn't it?"

Emma opened her eyes and nodded, she watched Regina dip her head and press her nose right into her mound. She inhaled and nuzzled through her panties, kissing the wet translucent cotton, in a way that had her on right on the edge of orgasm in a matter of seconds. She could feel every miniscule bit of pressure as she twisted and rolled into the fleeting contact.

"I barely got to taste you last night…" Regina taunted, as she yanked her panties down in two hard movements that almost ripped them.

"Don't fucking tease me anymore," Emma screamed, she opened her legs wide the cool air hit her and she shivered as Regina stroked her thighs. Moved close again, used her whole palm to cover her pussy. She shook her hand over her, letting it vibrate over her. The sensation caused Emma to slam her head down on the ground. Her body was shaking and twisting into the touch. She whimpered and moaned and flailed about.

Regina replaced her hand with her mouth and Emma almost passed out with the first thick flat slow swipe…up and down…savoring her and sucking her in and rolling that strong loving tongue just so. Emma felt all the fight in her body leave, a new tension building up and up. She was finally getting everything she needed and the relief was so damned close. She was distrustful and urgent as she rolled her hips harder and harder until she lost all control of speed and rhythm, and all she could discern was that tongue and then, yes, yes, fingers filling up and quenching her impossible bodily thirst.


	16. Chapter 16

"Summer is the champion  
Let's get dizzy in the grass  
Makers and melters, oh my, honey wax" –Laura Veirs

...

"Oh, God," Emma couldn't move, Regina was draped over her body pinning her to ground, lazily planting kisses all over her face. "Just gimme a minute."

The shooting star of an orgasm coupled with her physical exhaustion left her feeling like a puddle of jelly. Warm tingles continued to race over her and she felt like she was floating.

"I think you blacked out for a moment," Regina cooed, sounding supremely pleased with her handy work. She stroked her hair and sunk into Emma, wrapping her arms around her as if she was attempting to meld them into one being.

"I'm alive...that was...you are evil." If Emma had her wits about her she would have reciprocated on Regina then and there, but as it was she really did need a moment or twenty to compose herself. She was dismayed to find that Regina was still dressed in her half unbuttoned baby blue blouse and high-waisted khaki safari shorts.

After a few minutes, the breeze picked up and even with Regina warming her, her rapidly cooling body began to shiver. She tapped her on the shoulder in effort to get her to move so she could find her clothes.

"I know," she smirked and lifted her chin in satisfaction before changing her tone to one of aloof annoyance. "You haven't even looked through telescope yet!"

Regina made a comical pouty face, but untangled herself from Emma and scooted away. She stood up and buttoned her shirt, looking down at the blonde as she continued to shiver lightly while working to recover from the intensity of the sex.

"Um...sorry?" She threw her hand over her eyes and groaned in annoyance, "Can you bring me my clothes, please?"

Regina walked around the clearing with a stick she'd found and used it to pick up and toss Emma's shirt and shorts toward her. She found her panties, and picked them up on the stick to hold up and inspect. She discreetly put them in her pocket when she thought Emma wasn't watching, but Emma saw.

Her lover was a complete freak and also a panty thief. She should be more weirded out by that fact, but oddly it didn't bother her. Emma wrestled into her shorts and shirt, and crawled around in the dark looking for her shoes. She finally found them where they had been discarded by a fallen log.

Regina casually picked up the picnic blanket and folded it neatly before placing it in her pack, along with her night sky field guide and Emma's phone. She dissembled the telescope quickly, before placing it back in its case and handing it over to Emma, whose body protested when presented with the weight of the damned thing.

"Mission accomplished," Regina rubbed her hands together and flung her light backpack over her shoulder. Her step was light as she began to head back down the path. "Shall we?"

Cracking her neck, Emma rolled her head from side to side and hoisted the telescope onto her shoulder. She didn't understand what the point of bringing it all the way up there was. She noticed that Regina had paused right at the edge of the forest. "Once I step over this boundary, we're no longer allowed to do this, Emma."

She looked almost shy as she cupped Emma's chin and brought their lips together, then just as quickly she pulled away and headed further down the path. So they were back to the rules it appeared, but Emma already had her mind set on two kinds of revenge.

"Regina, I need to ask you something..."

"No, I prefer not to talk while I'm hiking, Counselor Swan."

"It's about Henry," Emma saw that had gotten her attention.

"Go on, but tread lightly," Regina continued to march down the hill, snapping branches in her wake just like before.

"I know my campers were responsible for the TP and forking incident. I know that those boys have been teasing Henry, and they're not going to stop," Emma paused to readjust the telescope and kick some mud off of her shoe. Her nylon shorts were rubbing against her bare sensitive bits and she had to pull them down a bit to stop from getting turned on again so quickly. "I want to do something about it. I want to scare them."

"Punishment, I mean disciplining the children is my forte, and you shouldn't worry about it unless you know exactly you is responsible." Regina turned the slightest bit, her voice gave away that her interest was piqued. "But if you were planning on revenge, what are you proposing?"

"I'm not sure yet...Tell me about those fairytales that Henry is always reading."

"What does that have to do with anything? Did Henry say something about his book?" Regina grew suspicious. She'd always encouraged her son to be well rounded, but he wasn't much for sports or the outdoors. With her having limited involvement in his camp experience Regina had become worried that her boy spent all of his time in a nerdy fantasy land.

"No, I just noticed he's always reading it. I wondered if it had a special significance."

Regina didn't reply for a long time, and Emma decided not to push the subject. They were almost back to their cabin and she was dying to get into bed and get some sleep. She'd ask Henry in the morning, and get the plan all worked out.

Still lugging the telescope, Emma was panting and breathless for the third time that evening. When they approached the door Regina looked down and screamed in anger. Hundreds of red plastic cups full of water were blocking the path to the door. Regina kicked them over. She slammed the key into the lock, and attempted to storm inside only to be met with resistance. A huge wall of plastic wrap was covering the doorway except for the where a hole had been made for the knob. Startled, Regina ripped it down and narrowed her eyes. "Another juvenile prank on my cabin! Are these idiot children mad?"

Emma wearily followed behind her, not in the mood to calm an irate Regina down. "They didn't even do it right, who cares if we knock over water cups outside the door. It would have been better if we were inside like they probably thought."

Regina whipped around, eyes blazing, "Whose side are you on? Do you want to go give lessons in vandalism to those delinquents?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired and surprised they'd mess with us again so soon. Kids are dumb, and don't learn their lessons," Emma spoke around a yawn as she dumped the telescope in the corner, and pulled off her clothes. She preferred to sleep naked and since she and Regina had fully experienced one another in their natural state she didn't think it would matter. Her voice cracked in exhaustion, "Come to bed."

"The rules are in effect now so don't think about trying anything," Regina sounded uncertain and wholly guilty. Emma wanted to tell her to let go of the fucking rules, but she simply shrugged and whispered a goodnight.

Regina crawled in next to her, keeping a fair amount of distance between their bodies. She did lean over and prod Emma's rib, "I'm setting the alarm for 4am. I'm feeling a bit dirty from our hike and I'll need another shower in the morning."

"Knock yourself out, but I'm not getting up that early," Emma mumbled and waved off Regina's now roving hand.

"But..." Regina sounded flustered and needy. "I-I need...more...I need another washing."

"I know you're capable of washing yourself up all on your own," Emma smiled enjoying making Regina so unsure of herself and taking back some of the control. She wasn't going to give in right away, just as Regina had taunted her for what seemed like forever. She'd simply have to wait.

"Are you refusing me, Counselor?" She tried to sound huffy and authoritative, but in the darkened quiet of the cabin she just sounded a bit sad and tired.

"Take Mr. Vibrator along in your shower caddy. That thing doesn't need sleep just fresh batteries. I do."

With a gruff rasp of disapproval Regina turned over in bed, yanking all of the blankets with her.


	17. Chapter 17

There was a light tickle creeping up her left thigh.

"Gah, Regina, no means no!" Emma mumbled in her sleep, and half-heartedly batted her hand downwards trying to brush away Regina's fingers. She'd been having another pleasant dream about a swaying hammock featuring a less prickly and stubborn Regina. Dream Regina was much more cuddly and affectionate. She loved dream Regina and she wanted to stay right there wrapped up in her arms.

The tickling feeling crept higher up her bare leg, and Emma awoke with a grumble. She looked down through blurry eyes and saw a giant black hairy spider crawling on her. She jumped out of bed and brushed it off, bouncing and screaming as she looked around for something to exterminate the monster. It was making a break for the corner, trying to get in the shadows and hide. She grabbed a book off of the shelf and threw it overhand at the crawling creature. Her direct hit smashed it, and then she stepped down to make sure it was positively dead.

She was now fully awake and fueled by adrenaline as she noted with pride that she had effectively slayed the dragon. She carefully picked up the book and found the flattened spider stuck to the back of it. What a way to start her morning she thought as she noticed for the first time that Regina was not in the cabin. She searched around for her phone and found it on the night stand where Regina must have left it. It wouldn't turn on. The google sky map app must have drained her battery.

It almost 8am she noted in dismay as a sense of dread rose in her chest. She had overslept. Regina hadn't woken her up and she hadn't set her phone alarm to go off. Kids were probably drowning in the lake because she wasn't there to supervise. She threw on some clothes and raced out the door. Her belly grumbled in hunger as she tossed her hair into a ponytail. The cups and plastic wrap that had littered the doorway had been cleaned up.

She jogged to the dining hall, in hopes of scoring some breakfast. It was cleared out except for the older slightly paranoid woman who was in charge of the camp's food.

"Hey, can I get some toast or cereal, please?" Emma asked sweetly trying to score something.

"Breakfast is over. I'm starting on lunch already," the older woman frowned and swiped a lock of grey hair under her hairnet.

"Please, I know I'm late. I overslept. Can I just get a piece of fruit and some coffee?" Emma placed her hand on her growling stomach and tried to look charming and pathetically hungry.

The cook sighed as if she were being terribly put out, but went to work preparing a tray of leftovers. "Just this once," she said as she handed it over to a very grateful Emma.

"Thank you!" Emma looked down at the tray and noticed a soup bowl of yellow liquid. "What's this?"

"Oh, didn't you hear? Dang kids broke into the kitchen last night and stole all the cups and saran wrap," the cook crossed her arms over her stained apron and shook her head. "You missed quite the scolding from the Camp Director this morning. Consider yourself lucky, she's out for blood and now you all have to drink your lemonade out of a soup bowl."

She took her tray over to one of the tables and ate in a rush. She slurped down her lemonade only aspirating on it twice. After her second coughing fit she headed out to find her campers. She made a quick stop back her cabin to retrieve her phone that she had left to charge for a little bit. She powered it on, and was hit the gallery button next to the camera function. There were 2 new pictures saved to her device, which was odd.

She clicked it open and her eyes went wide, she recognized that set of breasts that brightly on her screen. Holy shit, she sputtered out loud as she swiped over to the next picture: a close up post shower shot of Regina's most intimate region featuring her trusty vibrator.

Regina had put nude photos of herself on Emma's phone. She felt equals parts turned on and flabbergasted. Mostly, she was impressed at Regina's audacity. Probably trying to show Emma what she missed out on by missing shower time, and it worked. Emma felt the pangs of regret, but she would certainly not be deleting those pics anytime soon. She looked around out of habit and guilt to make sure she was alone before pinching the screen to zoom in. She couldn't suppress her grin so she bit her lip and chuckled. "Wow," she breathed out in wonder.

After spending way too long looking at the pictures she slipped her phone into her pocket and started venturing out to the lake. She was half way there when Henry darted out from one of the forks in the path and ran into her.

"Whoa, where are you headed?"

When Henry stood up and dusted himself off, Emma saw his cheeks were wet with tears and he was soaking wet.

"Nowhere," he tried to shove past her, but she caught his arm.

"What happened?" Emma bent down on one knee and wiped the tears off of his cheeks. He looked away in shame.

"You weren't there so the other boys threw my back pack in the lake. My storybook was in there! I went out and got it, but it's too late. All the pages are stuck together." His body shook as a fresh set of tears started leaking from his eyes.

"It's gonna be okay, alright. We'll dry out your book," Emma rubbed his shoulders. She felt horribly guilty about oversleeping. "Tell me about it. Why do you like reading it so much?"

She tried to distract him as they walked back to his cabin together.

"I don't know. It's kinda cool. There's the Evil Queen and she hates Snow White, and is always trying to kill her." He pulled the soggy book from his bag, and Emma thumbed through it to access the damage, stopping on certain pages to look at the illustrations. Henry peered over her arm and pointed out a picture of a frightening looking woman scowling gleefully at a fairytale wedding. "See there's the Evil Queen."  
Henry's Evil Queen looked quite a bit like a certain Camp Director and Emma's revenge plan on her campers was starting to take shape in her mind. "Everyone is sort of scared of your mom, right?"

"Yeah…terrified. She threatened everyone this morning. It was awesome!" Henry had stopped crying and was now smiling at the thought of his terrifying mother. Emma could work with that as long she could get Regina to agree. That was her biggest obstacle in the plan seeing how every question she asked the response was an unwavering 'no.'

Then again, Regina seemed to have a soft spot for her son's happiness so she might agree to Emma's plan in the name of revenge. They made it back to the bunk and Emma showed him how to lay his book out in the sun to dry the pages. "Stay here and guard it. I'm going back to the lake to talk to the boys."

Emma didn't get very far. She was just starting down the trail when a huge old van pulled up next to her and honked the horn. She looked up through the sun, and read "Camp Auriga" in fancy forest-esque lettering on the side. The van was painted in yellow and brown. Then she noticed the driver: the woman who was always on her mind, and in her bed, and now, even in her phone.

"Counselor Swan, would you care to join me for a trip into town?"

Emma knew better than to get into a strange van, even when the driver was impossibly hot and offering her forbidden delicious candy, but she also knew that this ride wasn't optional. So she climbed in, buckled up and off to town they went.


	18. Chapter 18

The camp van definitely needed new shocks, but the important things worked like the stereo and the air conditioning. The radio was tuned to light classical and Regina was spacing out and nodding her head slightly as if she were conducting an imaginary symphony. Emma had no clue how far the drive into town was or even what they were going for, and the silence stretched between them.

"You know no one is supervising the lake, maybe we should go back? Someone might drown," Emma tapped her fingers against her thigh anxiously.

"I sent Counselor Lucas to step in for you," Regina sounded distracted, so Emma nodded and faced forward. The vinyl seat was already sticking to the back of her thighs.

"So what are we going to do when we get to town?" Emma wanted to make conversation as she felt Regina had something up her sleeve and she wanted to be prepared as best she could.

"Oh, you know, just wanted to get away for a bit," Regina's lips curled up into an uneasy smile. Her eyes pinched together in a squint. "Could you be a dear and fetch my sunglasses from my bag? That sun is bright today!"

"Sure," Emma pulled the large purse onto her lap and unzipped it, she felt around for a glasses case when her hand enclosed on something stiff and thick, not quite plastic. Emma peered inside and blinked in disbelief when she saw the blue dildo in Regina's bag, there were lots of leg straps and o-rings and Emma discerned that there was also a harness in there.

Regina casually continued to talk even though Emma glanced up and caught her looking at her, "I need to get Henry a pair of hiking boots, more cups and plastic wrap for the cooks of course, and I was thinking about having a glass of wine….Having some trouble?"

"Um…No, nope, here are your sunglasses," Emma took them from the Coach case and handed them over. Regina popped them on. "While you're in there could you find my lipstick? I need to reapply."

"Yeah," Emma fished out the makeup bag from under the dildo and handed over the lipstick. Regina moved the rearview mirror and expertly kept one eye on the road while she traced her lips with the rather bright shade of pink lipstick.

"Thank you so much," Regina turned the radio up a little louder, and Emma sat back in her seat. The purse was still sitting open on her lap.

"Regina, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, what's on your mind?"

"Why do you have a big blue dildo and leather harness in your purse?"

"So glad you asked! Well, after we do our shopping and have our wine, I thought I'd find a nice secluded spot to park this van, and we'll go into the back, then I'll wear that dildo and fuck you until you can't take anymore. How do you like the sound of that?"

Emma turned that information over in her mind a few times. "Did you just happen to have this laying around?"

"Yes, I retrieved it out of storage right after my rather lonely and unsatisfying shower this morning," Regina made her 'poor sad me' face and Emma looked away to keep from laughing at her.

"I, uh, I saw the um…selfies you took with my phone," Emma moved her legs again; her thighs were really sweating against that vinyl. She sat Regina's purse down next to her on the wide bench seat. She was beginning to feel a bit heated and all too thirsty, "Are we close to town yet?"

"Patience is a virtue. I must say I am guilty of not always possessing that virtue, but you can understand why, can't you, Emma? Why don't you come sit a little closer to me? We still have a ways to go, but we are far, far away from camp. Doesn't it feel nice?"

"So no rules, obviously?" Emma removed her seat belt and scooted over into Regina's space. The light brown linen skirt she was wearing was definitely a bit looser fitting and shorter than the ones she normally wore. The hem fell just above her knees, and she wasn't wearing pantyhose. Her blouse was short sleeved, silky and the top buttons were already undone. "I can't believe you took those pictures. What were you thinking?"

Regina bit her pink bottom lip, "It turned me on thinking about you finding them unexpectedly. I thought my shower would help, but it only made it worse. I want you so much."

It was quite the admission for the usually tight lipped woman, but when the flexible on again/off again rules weren't in effect, Emma was no longer surprised at anything that Regina had to say. She saw her opportunity and took it. She slowly began to untuck the blouse from the skirt and leaned closer, brushing Regina's hair gently away from her ear so she could whisper, "I like the sound of your plan, but what if I used that toy on you?"

The thick grey strap of the seatbelt was in tight against her chest and stomach, but Emma saw a way to use that her advantage as visions of what she wanted to do to Regina began to manifest in her mind's eye. She had to admit she wanted her just as badly, if not worse. She dreamed about it almost every night.

She slowly slid one finger across Regina's stomach just beneath the material of her skirt. Her mood brightened up when she heard Regina's breath catch and hitch in her throat. Her voice was thick with lust. "You'd like that?"

"Yes, very much," Emma shifted her fingers to top of Regina's knee, tickling along, inching up under her skirt. Regina spread her legs a little bit wider further urging her on. She managed to keep the van steady on the nearly deserted highway even as Emma moved to the inside of her right thigh, gliding over her soft, sensitive skin. As her hand drifted higher, Emma started to suck her earlobe. Just as her knuckles skimmed over the dampness between her legs, Regina jostled the steering wheel and tried to stifle a moan.

"I don't think I can wait until later…can you pull over now?"


	19. Chapter 19

The van nearly skidded to a stop along the forest lined highway. The sun was shining, and there wasn't another car in sight. There was a wide gravel shoulder along the road, and Regina threw it into park as she looked at Emma with lust and high expectations.

"Get in back," Emma purred as she removed her hand from under Regina's skirt.

"There's a sun shade in the glove box," Regina unbuckled her seat belt and jumped out, only to open the side door and crawl onto the wide bench seat. Emma put up the sun shade to block the view of any curious passerby. The back and side windows were heavily tinted. One would have to press their face all the way against the glass to see inside. They left the van running and the air conditioning blasting, as Emma joined her in the back seat.

Regina opened a small cooler with bottled water chilling in a bed of ice and took a long drink. Emma watched her throat tighten as she swallowed. She never knew someone doing a simple act such as drinking water could be so sexy, and her hands shook as she took the proffered water from Regina. She felt thankful as her own throat was painfully dry.

"Come here now," Regina was squirming already so worked up and needy. There was plenty of leg room in the big old van, so Emma kneeled in front of her, and unbuttoned Regina's blouse the rest of the way, she pushed forward and tugged the shirt off of Regina's arms, leaving her in her bra and skirt. When Regina tried to pull off Emma's top, she stopped her, stilling her hands at the edge of the shirt and shook her head.

"This is all about you," Emma grinned playfully and pushed her away. Regina sighed out an 'oh' and her pupils dilated further as her fingers retreated limply to her sides. "Which means only I get to touch you right now."

Emma reached around her sides to unsnap her bra while she kissed her neck and licked over the column of her enticing throat, bobbing her head downwards and kissing the top of each breast right before shedding Regina of her bra. Regina leaned forward to kiss her and Emma shoved her shoulders back against the seat. "I see you're going to have trouble with my no touching rule."

"For God's sake, Emma…" Regina was so beautifully flustered; she squeezed her knees around Emma's hips trying to bring her closer.

Emma responded by moving away from between her legs and sitting up next to her on the seat. She twirled her black lacy bra around her finger for a moment, watching Regina's own fingers creep over and begin a small caress of her knee. "You really can't keep your hands to yourself, can you?"

"If you'd hurry up a bit…" Regina cleared her throat, trying to control herself. Emma could tell it was killing slowly her to not have the control she desired. She was topless and exposed emotionally, she had a feral fearful look about her as Emma took her wrist in her hand and stroked it as Regina's eyes clouded with confusion. "You can rub my wrist all you want, but I'd rather you rub my clit."

"I know," Emma smirked, "Sit forward a bit please." She loved that Regina was so willing to comply without question to her requests. When she did Emma grabbed her other hand and pulled them behind her back, she wound Regina's bra tightly around both of her wrists and tied the ends of the material together. She let go and Regina looked at her appalled, her mouth dropped open as she realized that her hands were bound behind her. "What are you doing to me?"

Emma stroked her cheek and leaned across her to get the seatbelt down from the side by the door. "That should keep you from touching. It's okay; we all need a little help sometimes to follow the rules."

She pulled the belt across Regina's chest and tight across her stomach as she latched it. Then she admired her handiwork, Regina's chest was stuck out, a red blush across it, the wide grey strap of the seatbelt tight against like a line separating her breasts. She was practically sitting on her hands and there was no way for her to move or get out of the position she was in unless Emma decided to release her.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked as she watched Regina close her eyes and take a long steadying breath.

"Yes," she blurted. "I'm just…surprised." She blinked at Emma and licked her lips. She added almost in a whisper, as if she was ashamed of herself for the feeling. "And excited."

"Me too," Emma admitted she gave her a coy look and straddled Regina's lap, pushing her skirt up and bunching it around her waist. She settled herself there and pressed their chests together, the soft cotton of Emma's shirt sliding against Regina's nipples. Emma settled her hands on the back of the seat and leaned in to kiss her. She'd just wanted to kiss the aggravating brunette since the moment she'd met her, if only to wipe the smirk off of her face.

She hadn't been afforded the opportunity nearly enough with all of Regina's stifling rules but now that it was Emma's turn to be in charge she had her literally pinned down she was going to enjoy it. At first the brush of her lips was soft and light against Regina's bright pink full set. Regina kissed back almost passively. The kisses were quick and dry, but when Emma shifted her hips and rolled against Regina's stomach, leaning in harder, their bodies melding together, Regina opened her mouth to her and Emma pushed in her tongue.

They stayed like that for a long while, Emma couldn't get enough of Regina's lovely mouth, she sucked on her tongue, explored her mouth, all while grinding against her in just a way that she knew Regina couldn't get any real pressure where she needed it. Every once in a while Emma would stop to take a breath and push their foreheads together, while winding her fingers in Regina's silky hair. She'd lightly scratch at her scalp and hum in pleasure.

Regina's breaths were becoming more and more ragged as the make out session went on and on. Emma could feel her knees shaking under her butt. She could feel the tension building up in her, the unasked question of '_when oh when are you finally going to fuck me.'_ Emma knew the feeling well, but she loved teasing her: giving her kisses and contact, but not giving her anything substantial to relieve the swelling ache between her legs.

Blocking Regina's view with her body Emma reached down and flipped the top on the little cooler, pulling an ice cube out. She popped it into her mouth and let it melt down. She kissed Regina again and she jolted at the change in temperature. She put the half melted cube under her tongue and picked up another one. She pinched it between her fingers and slid the ice down Regina's neck. She pulled back and circled each of her nipples watching them grow even more rigid in the open air. Regina was cursing now, paralyzed and helpless to do anything but take her punishment/pleasure.

She whined when Emma pushed off and moved next to her to swirl the ice over the indentations of her ribs. She dragged it in a crisscross over her stomach and dipped the remaining hunk into her belly button, watching the thin trails of water shine and evaporates leaving goose bumps in the wake.

As Regina shuddered, the only noise in the van was the hum of the engine idling and Regina trying to hold back her moans and cries of frustration and delight. Emma was starting to feel sorry for her almost. She gave the other woman credit for trying, but Emma thought about the way she had been teased the night before up on the hill as she looked up and met Regina's eyes just as she wrapped her now warm lips around Regina's cooled nipple and sucked hard. Regina threw her head back against the seat, and gritted her teeth as Emma let her tongue wind around and around the velvety peak as she sucked and hummed happily.

It was the only point of contact between them, and by the ineffective twisting of Regina's hips and knees and the way the outline of abdominal muscles rippled under her shuddering skin, Emma knew Regina was about to lose it. She moved to the other nipple, her hair tickling Regina's side as she leaned across her lap, ever she gently, she skimmed her fingers down her thigh and Regina's tightly clenched legs sprang open immediately. She took a fistful of the material of her skirt and pulled it aside so she could see the fruits of her labor. She pulled her mouth off of the overworked nipple, giving it a final nip with the edge of her teeth and Regina hissed from the dollop of sharp pain that cut through her dulled lust muddled senses unexpectedly.

She looked at Regina's sex, her panties were black, but there was a clear and telltale wet spot where she had soaked through. Ever so carefully, Emma pulled the material down, struggling to get it off when Regina was unable to lift up due to the tight seatbelt keeping her in place. She managed she move forward a few inches and lift her ass just enough. The back of thighs pulled off the sticky vinyl of the seat as Emma got her panties off. She held them out in front of Regina to see, and Emma smirked. "I'm keeping these…I saw you take mine last night."

Regina scoffed at her, "Emma please, I can't wait any longer…I really can't." Her voice broke at the admission, it was hoarse and low from want. Her face was pained and she hunched her shoulders to move her arms. She was still practically sitting on her hands and it must be getting uncomfortable for her, Emma realized.

She liked to keep her on her toes, so to speak. She stood up and leaned over the front seat, fumbling in Regina's hand bag for the dildo. Regina perked up and tensed when Emma showed it to her. She pushed it into her face and Regina took the tip into her mouth to wet it, watching Emma all the while. She pulled it away when it was good and lubricated, not that it was needed. She could smell the pleasant tang of the woman's arousal and knew from the state she was in, she was flooded.

"Emma, god, you're cruel…just please…I'll do anything for you if you just…" Regina continued to babble her pleads for release while Emma trailed the toy down over her body, and settled in close and personal between her legs. The heat radiating from her swollen and puffy core was intense. Emma pulled her legs wider and turned the vent from the middle air conditioner up and directed it right at her pussy.

"Oh fuck!" Regina screamed when the cold air blasted her right there, she twisted in her seat as much as she could. "Emma now, touch me, I need this…I need to cum right now."

The need in her voice turned Emma on so much, she never thought she'd get so much pleasure out of essentially torturing Regina in this way, but the fact remained that her own core was pulsing and thrumming in want.

She used the tip of the dildo to spread Regina's lips and coax out her clit, she stiffened and drew in a sharp inhale at the lightest touch as the cool air hit her dead on. Emma soothed her with a feather soft touch of her tongue right there, and Regina pushed in for more. She eased the dildo down to her entrance, teasing her opening and spreading her juices around. She pushed in just the tip, twisting it so it hit on the entirely sensitive nerve endings just inside. She was enjoying the increasing volume of Regina's pleas above her. Emma's senses were transfixed by the sight, smell, taste and sounds around her. She bent down and flicked her tongue over her clit as Regina writhed and moaned trying to fuck the toy and press herself harder against Emma's face.

Emma didn't hear the knock on the driver's side window at first, until someone spoke in a worried tone, "Hey, is anyone in there?"

"Fuck!" Emma jumped up in a panic, and looked up at Regina for a moment. Her face was stricken with horror, and Emma grimaced in apology, as she leaned over the seat, and slammed the window release. She tried to smile; her fingers and face were coated in Regina. A remnant of pink lipstick was faded but visible around her mouth.

"Uh?" the older gentlemen took in the sight of the crazy blonde who had popped up from the back seat of the running van on the side of an almost abandoned highway. "Do you need some help, Miss?"

"No, no… just taking a rest from a long drive," Emma licked her lips, tasting pure Regina. Leave it to the kindness of strangers to ruin their fun. As she was leaning over the seat, Regina's panties fell out of her pocket and landed in plain view.

"Okay, are you sure?" The man's brow furrowed, as he looked from Emma to the panties. He tried to look around her and into the back seat, but she moved with him and kept his focus locked on her face.

"Totally sure, thanks for checking!" She rolled up the window and gave him a little wave and a thumbs up. She stayed leaning forward and looking out the side window until she saw his truck pull out onto the road.

"Holy shit!" Emma sat down next to Regina and breathed a sigh of relief. That was too close for comfort, and Emma wanted to go.

"What the hell? Get back down there!" Regina bellowed at her looking lust crazed and angry.

Emma shrugged in apology and released Regina's seatbelt. She took wrists and gently untied them, and Regina pulled her arms around her front to massage the circulation back into them. The dildo had rolled under the seat and was no longer clean. Regina sat back stunned and angry, as Emma gave her a smile.

"So um, we should probably get into town…before that guy calls the cops or we run out of gas…"

"Are you serious? You're going to leave me like _this_ after you all that…"

"Rain check? Here's your shirt…and um, your underwear if you want…" Emma fished them off the front seat. "I'll drive."


	20. Chapter 20

The drive the rest of the way into town was a bit awkward to say the least. Emma whistled along with the radio. She kept turning up the volume and singing along to Taylor Swift, while Regina sat in the passenger seat and continued to turn it down.

Aside from fighting about the radio, there was definitely an angry chasm between the two women. Emma didn't feel that bad, honestly. Regina had sexually frustrated her more times than she could count. Though she had to admit Regina managed to sexually frustrate her even when she wasn't trying to. Regina could just be sitting there in the seat next her, idly running her fingers over the seatbelt, with kiss bruised lips and her skirt all crinkled and bunched up.

Yes, Emma gripped the steering wheel harder and tried not to think about the other woman's anger and discomfort. She tried not to think about the payback that was sure to come. That was the game back and forth, give and take. Emma vowed that Regina would not regain the upper hand. The rules were still off so she'd have to gird her loins. She could already tell Regina was plotting and biding her time.

First they had to get through lunch and a shopping trip. The day stretched out before them, and Regina directed her to a parking spot along Main Street. Whatever little town in Maine they'd landed in, there wasn't much to it. Emma turned off the engine to the van and Regina immediately jumped out, no doubt trying to put a little distance between them. Emma had seen the way she was fighting not to touch her on the rest of the ride, and as Regina walked purposefully down the street, Emma noticed she was grimacing.

That's what happens when someone leaves you wet and wanting and without release. Now they had to play nice in public, so Emma trailed along after her. Following her first into a shoe store, where Regina strode to the boys aisle and barked at the young teen who was working to show her the hiking boots, Emma wondered if she had made a huge mistake. She lifted her hand to smooth back her hair and caught the smell of Regina still lingering on her fingers.

Neither one of them was really fit for public consumption. After Regina bought Henry a suitable pair of boots, she wordlessly handed the bag over to Emma, and stomped off down the street.

"Why do I have to carry your purchases?" Emma threw up her hands and yelled after Regina's rapidly retreating form.

"Make yourself useful," Regina said as she whirred around, balling her fist around her handbag. "That is why I brought you along after all. Seeing how worthless you've been so far, I thought maybe you could handle carrying a simple bag. Or did I over estimate you?"

"Whoa! Condescending much," Emma lifted her hands and stopped herself from telling Regina to calm her ass down. That most definitely would not have gone over well considering the circumstances. She opened her mouth yet again, to make an excuse that they had gotten caught mid- sexy time and they had to stop, but that wasn't totally true. Emma had wanted to push the other woman's limits, and make her feel this way: unsatisfied.

Now she had to accept the consequences. The only sentence that did come out of her mouth was a defensive one. "I'm not worthless."

Regina rushed toward where Emma was still glued to the spot on the sidewalk. She was seething in anger and boiling over with dissatisfaction. For a moment, Emma thought she was going to get hit. Instead, the brunette pinched Emma's chin, digging her nails into her cheeks far harder than was called for to necessitate her point. "You better watch out for yourself, Counselor. What you did to me is unforgivable, and I will most certainly have my revenge."

Emma realized she was holding her breath when she began to feel dizzy. Regina was still cradling her chin, but the intimidating gesture had become one of affection. She lazily stroked her thumb over the apple of her cheek and brushed back the strand of hair that kept falling into her face. She flinched unwillingly. She wanted Regina to respect her, but she was beginning to think maybe her grand plan wasn't the best course of action. When Emma spoke her voice sounded less certain and weak than she felt. "Are you threatening me?"

"Oh, yes. I thought I made that quite clear," Regina grinned evilly, her eyes bore into Emma's own. "This is what is going to happen. We're going to into that diner across the street and we're going to have a nice lunch. I want a glass of wine. Then we'll finish our shopping and drive back to camp. Tonight, when you and I are alone I am going to tease you and fuck you so good right up until you're just about to explode. Right before the point of no return I'm going to stop and leave you in useless agony."

"Oh," Emma pried Regina's hand off of her bicep. Her grip was painfully tight. Maybe she'd messed with Regina too much. She was starting to feel bad, but she couldn't resist another dig. "Tonight isn't really good for fucking and torturing me as it's the lunar eclipse and the big camp out. We could plan for tomorrow?"

Regina's nostrils flared and her lip quivered just before her tongue darted out to wet her full bottom one. Her whole body was trembling in need and anger. Emma could tell she found her defiance inexplicably sexy. She was adding fuel to the fire. Which was why she wasn't surprised when Regina's face took on a pained look of another sort, and her eyes softened along with her grip. "I want you…please Emma, I need this."

It was almost sad, how desperate Regina looked all of sudden when her true colors came out. Or perhaps she was just changing tactics of manipulation. Emma plumped her lip and pried Regina's claw like hand off of her arm for the second time. "I'm hungry. Shall we eat? Let's eat." She nodded once.

Emma looked her in the eye, pushed the bag with the shoes into Regina's open arms, as she turned on her heel to head across the street into the diner. Regina trailed after her looking ever so sad and ever so utterly horny.


	21. Chapter 21

Emma needed energy. It had been so long since she'd had a good tasty meal that wasn't either freeze dried, stale or come from a can. Well, technically it had been like 2 weeks if that. Time was starting to blur together the longer she worked at the camp.

It didn't matter, the month would be over soon enough if she survived Regina and didn't manage to drown in the lake she'd be moving on and looking for something new. She contemplated all of this while ignoring Regina's narrowed eyes and bristly posture across from her. Emma looked at her cheeseburger like possessed all the secrets of the world and was about to share them with her and her alone. The fries were individual orgasms waiting to be dipped in ranch and be had.

Regina picked over her salad and when the waitress explained that the establishment didn't really have bottles of wine except for the tiny individually packaged table wine called 'Sutter Home', her mood became even more dilapidated.

"What kind of red do you have?" Regina had asked with a hopeful playful eager tone that Emma had only previously seen portrayed in the bedroom…or shower…or van.

"Um…red red," the waitress had shrugged as if she didn't understand the question.

Regina became a bit more frustrated, though only Emma could see it in the crinkling of her eyes and slight clip of her tone. To anyone else she appeared the picture of politeness. "I was wondering what grape the wine was made from."

"Definitely grapes," the waitress laughed as if it were a joke. "Red ones."

"No, I mean for example cabernet, pinot noir, merlot…perhaps vintage Bordeaux?" Regina gestured with her hands as if she thought using grand movements and speaking slowly would help coax the information to the forefront of the waitress's brain.

The girl was obviously in high school, she couldn't be over 17 years old and thus wasn't even legal to drink herself. What was Regina thinking asking the poor thing about wine anyhow?

Emma had cringed inwardly until she couldn't take the pathetic display of miscommunication. "Just bring us two glasses of the red wine, please."

The waitress nodded, presumably ecstatic to be out of Regina's inquisitive sightlines as she raced back to the kitchen. Regina folded her napkin across her lap and hardened her face into an angry stare.

"What?" Emma had challenged meeting Regina's anger with a look of her own. The waitress had returned a few moments later with their food and popped two mini bottles of wine out of her apron. Screw off caps and a sheen of dust over the necks of the bottles left Regina scoffing.

Emma was beginning to feel bad for her as Regina did work hard at the camp and she deserved a nice meal out with enjoyable alcohol as much as anyone. This was precisely the reason why the blonde wasn't going to let Regina's foul mood and the daily theme of debilitating dissatisfaction get in the way of her own pleasure. "We used to call this wine Slutter home when I was in high school."

Regina wasn't exactly reactive or responsive.

She licked ketchup off the heel of her hand while dipping her thick cut fries in a copious amount of ranch and stuffing them in with a moan. "You want a fry?" Emma mumbled around the full contents of her mouth.

"I shouldn't have come here," Regina bemoaned as she picked another brown tattered shred of lettuce out of her salad. "The waitress didn't even bring a glass for the wine. I was so looking forward to it."

"If it's any consolation, I think the wine tastes great," Emma pinched the neck of the itty bitty bottle and held it up to her lips for a tiny swallow. "Pretty sure it's red. And look there's a little recipe to make a summer cocktail on the bottle: a Red Stiletto. Ever had one of those?"

She winked at Regina and gave her smile to attempt to lift her mood. Maybe she'd get over Emma's sexual deprivation shenanigans if she was just ever so charming enough.

It wasn't likely.

Emma could tell that Regina was sitting across from her staring with her head slightly cocked and unblinking. It was the look of a women fantasizing about murder. She was possibly imagining stabbing Emma with a red stiletto of the shoe variety. It was also the perfect look of sheer evil for what Emma had planned to freak out her bad boy campers. But Emma wasn't going to be able to convince her to help if she didn't win her over some way soon.

"Regina, what do you do when you're not running the summer camp?" Emma leaned forward and tried to a different line of questioning.

"I'm independently wealthy, Counselor, meaning, I do whatever I want," Regina responded in a flat tone.

"Surely, you of all people don't just sit around on your thumbs, I mean…you're definitely not lazy," Emma felt so awkward.

"Is there a point to these stupid questions? If you must know I'm involved in local politics and I contribute to Henry's school when I can. Perhaps, I could ask you a few questions that I'm just dying to know?"

"Oh…um, sure…shoot," Emma wiggled in her seat as she watched Regina closely.

Regina took her time situating herself, picking at her salad and even venturing a taste of the wine, though she wrinkled her nose at it and pushed it aside. Emma had been hoping that they'd both be able to get a bit drunk and find somewhere out of sight to indulge their inhibitions.

"Well? Aren't you gonna ask me a question?" Emma prodded, she giggled nervously. She had been skating on thin ice for the better part of an hour now and though she was feeling just fine after her succulent cheeseburger and fries she was still worried she'd gone too far in messing with Regina.

"Yes," Regina slid out from her side of the booth and slid in next to Emma. Without the buffer of the table between them, Emma felt her heart rate increase as Regina leaned in. She tried to remain cool and collected even though she could feel the sexual tension coming off Regina in waves.

The woman was so wound up and absolutely terrifying. Emma tried to think of something else, so she focused on the meal she just had and the taste of the waxy half melted cheese over the thick medium rare burger on the toasted but soft bun… and also about how she had no money to pay for her lunch. She realized at that moment she didn't even bring her wallet along on the journey.

It was time to suck up to Regina and that probably meant she'd be sucking…down on her very soon.

Regina shifted toward her and placed a hand on her thigh, before leaning over and whispering in her ear. "I want to find a proper bar and have a proper drink. Do you find that acceptable?"

"Yes," Emma swallowed as Regina's teeth seemed so close to her ear like she might bite it off. The fact that she was so dangerous made her all the sexier.

"When we've both had enough alcohol, I want you to tell me exactly where you see our…dalliance heading?" Regina wavered and averted her eyes.

"Dalliance?" Emma echoed in confusion.

"Yes…I—is this…us…is it merely a sexual relationship for you, or are…could you be interested in something more…lasting?" Regina slid her hand further up Emma's bare thigh, and rubbed along the seam of the shorts until she had steadily and slowly crept all the way to the 'center line' so to speak.

She was the queen of mixed messages, and Emma was starting to realize that she was in for far more than she bargained for. With a hum of appreciation Regina moved her finger up and down as Emma instinctively spread her legs and jutted her hips forward. The brunette was positioned in such a way to hide her dirty wiggling fingers, but they were still very much in a public restaurant.

Emma was getting hotter and to this she had to admit she was powerless when it came to Regina's heady touch. "I think I can feel you starting to get wet," Regina breathed in awe, her lips ghosting against Emma's ear. "I'd like to make you cum right here in front of everyone in this restaurant. Would you like that you little slut? Like to have that family over there hear your dirty whore moans?"

Unfortunately, no one would get to hear Emma's dirty whore moans.

The waitress plunked the check down on the table forcefully, "Thanks for coming in." She glanced at Regina's fingers which were now trapped between Emma's clenched thighs. "Pay and get out."


	22. Chapter 22

A**/N: Amazing and talented Beegoddess made a cover for this story! I love it.**

….

To put it mildly, Emma was experiencing some mixed emotions. To the forefront, was arousal combined with a flood of shame. She was supposed to be taking control of this situation not getting so worked up from just the sound of Regina's voice. The woman had only laid one finger on her. _Just one _and she found herself in a state.

She was tense and throbbing and ready to go back to camp, but the prospect of the long ride with none other than this sexy terror of a woman felt daunting. Her eyes raked over Regina's backside as she followed her out of the restaurant and then stopped to squint into the sun and wondered again what they were doing together.

She was suddenly overcome by an impending sense of doom.

"Thanks for lunch," sprang out of Emma's mouth like that was her only thought. '_Thanks for lunch'_ was what she chose to verbalize. _That_ beat out all the other thoughts in her swirling mess of a mind.

Regina turned, tapped her foot, nodded to her and then opened her mouth like she was about to make a confession, but tightened them just as quickly as she thought better of it.

This was supposed to be a nice day trip to town, but had turned into a twisted day of _almosts. _She had almost fucked Regina in a van, and Regina had almost made her cum in a restaurant.

_Close, but no cigar._

Regina had also almost said something that gave Emma pause. Obviously, their dalliance (as Regina had called it) was super new and almost certainly unhealthy and depraved and did not resemble a loving adult relationship in any way shape or form.

The blonde wondered exactly what Regina wanted from her. At times, she was rather forceful in only wanting her body (like now, it would appear because Regina was hustling her back into the van with an intensity that Emma could only describe as psychotic.) Other moments, she seemed to want love, comfort, and fulfillment in other ways that didn't involve Emma's fingers. It wouldn't work out. They'd been through so much emotional turmoil in nary two weeks of being lovely _roommates_ or _gal pals_, whatever.

_Girlfriends _were out of the question.

Losing sight of all decency or good sense, Emma made an executive decision that Regina wasn't getting a say in the matter. At least not until both of them were thinking rationally. Feeling this horny should be a crime.

The van was still parked on the main street, and Regina opened passenger door demanded Emma get inside. "We don't have much time, and I refuse to feel like this for another minute."

She banged the door shut with force and hopped to drive. The town was so small that it only took three minutes of Regina driving to be past the edge of civilization and out into the woods.

The woods where were rules didn't factor in. Regina parked out of sight, and turned off the engine. They both set stewing in their own thoughts for a moment before Emma turned her head sharply and glared at Regina.

She hated how much she wanted her. She needed to assert herself, and find control, but she couldn't deny how wet it made her when Regina took over, called her names as if the crudest thoughts filling her head were tumbling out of her mouth unheeded. It was pure and unadulterated lust and it was upon them. No more questions. No more hesitation regarding their status or place in one another's lives. None of that mattered at the moment. They were just Emma and Regina.

Emma and Regina and van down in the woods: how romantic. Regina was biting her lip, her eyebrow raised in her usual bitch face mask of defiance, but her eyes told another story. She displayed a hint of fear that Emma fed off of.

"Get in the back seat, on your hands and knees this time," Emma commanded with an authoritative nod. She didn't expect Regina to do as she was told without question. "Lift your skirt."

Regina did that as well, and Emma turned her attention to the watch. The woman had ass lifted high, the skirt was rucked up around her waist, no underwear, just bare ass. Her wrinkled blouse remained on.

Regina rested her head on her folded arms as she waited with an attitude that resembled patience to get fucked up. Despite that, Emma could hear her heavy breathing and ever so quiet whimpering when she concentrated.

The blonde wiped the sweat off her forehead as she turned away from the erotic sight behind her. She fumbled around in Regina's bag and found some sanitizing wipes and the harness for dildo. Now where had that toy rolled off to?

She shook her head at the amusing thought of some camper crawling in the van and finding the blue dildo tucked up under one of the floor mats. Emma crawled past Regina's upturned ass and hunted around for the toy.

Despite their differences in everything, in weird situations like this they could be incredibly attuned in silent communication. Regina didn't push her or make a single sarcastic remark. It was a miracle.

Emma could tell she was nervous. She could see how very hard it was for her to stay still and good.

"Found it! It's still sticky," Emma pulled out a sanitizing wiped and rubbed it up and down leisurely taking her time to clean it like she'd clean a gun. Regina whimpered. "Hang on, we're getting there."

"Just fuck me with your hands already! Anything!" Regina begged in an outburst that Emma was surprised hadn't happened moments before. Emma felt a nice jolt of heat flare up her own arousal.

"I know you need me so much. Just look at you. You look like a pathetic little slut. Just dying for my big blue cock," Emma said, blushing brightly. She made a mental note to work on her sexy dirty talk. Somehow those kinds of words coming from Regina's lips made her hot, but when Emma said it sounded out of place.

Regina didn't seem to care or mind whatsoever what she sounded like. Emma shimmied out of her shorts, and underwear, and pulled on the leather, strappy harness feeling a bit out of sorts with how to adjust it properly. It was like a freaking puzzle.

Maybe secluded back road angry sex wasn't the time and place for experimentation but Emma's mouth and cunt were practically watering at the thought of pushing her hips along with the thick turgid toy into Regina. She had to know what it felt like to have that kind of power over her. She needed this just as badly as Regina needed to be filled up and fucked hard.

The brunette buried her face into the seat cushion and her shoulders released like she had given up on life altogether. She twisted her face up and blinked, "Please, hurry. I'll do anything you ask."

She adjusted the straps nice and popped the dildo through the metal loop, and adjusted the straps nice and tight so the end of it was kissing her clit. She ran her hand up and down the shaft and ground her hips into it.

Regina watched with wide stricken eyes as her lips parted in exhale.

She wiggled her ass. Emma moved behind her and kneaded her ass cheeks, smiling and leaning over to see Regina's reaction. She kept her head down, but tried to spread her legs apart. Emma held her open and took a good look at her.

Her pussy was swollen and a deep shade of red with trails of translucent white arousal webbed between her inner lips. Regina wasn't kidding with how much she needed to be fucked. The sight made Emma take pity on her infuriating lover.

She leaned back and guided the tip of the toy to her entrance, rubbing just a little, smearing her wetness around, and gently prodding Regina's already overly sensitive clit. Regina moved her hips toward the toy and then away like it was too much for her to handle.

"Is it…hurting?" Emma chanced to ask, licking her dry lips and staring at the tip of that toy as she once again pushed it snugly against her hole.

"No, I can take it," Regina assured her softly. There was no doubt in Emma's mind that Regina could, her entrance was so open and more than ready. "Just fuck me for fucks sake."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I am so overwhelmed in a good way! Thanks for so many reviews, I love receiving them! I just hit 3000 followers on the tumblr blogs which makes me so happy that I can share my writing and thoughts with so many outstanding friends! Here, have some graphic strap-on sex as a token of my appreciation! **

…

Emma hunched her back and grasped Regina by the hips to pull her closer and line her up with the proud looking member that jutted out from between her own thighs. Slowly, she wiggled the tip of the toy through Regina's folds easily finding the way in. Regina made a garble of noises that landed somewhere on the spectrum of pleasure and frustration as she tried to push her ass back onto the toy faster.

After a few inches sunk into her, Emma released the breath she had been holding while she watched the insanely erotic sight of the blue dildo disappearing inch by inch. Emma was growing impatient too. She slapped Regina's ass without warning. _Once, twice._

Nice quick stinging slaps that made her ass shake beautifully and redden immediately. Best of all, the pain made Regina cry out from the surprise. Emma pushed the remaining 4 inches of the dildo in without care, ramming the toy into Regina until it was completely buried within her and out of sight. When Emma looked down her flat lower abs brushed the perfect globes of Regina's ass.

She could feel the slight friction as she glided in and out slowly, placing her palm on Regina's sweat-slicked lower back to steady her. Emma let her hair hang in her face; her cheeks were heated from exertion and the flush of arousal. Regina's expensive looking blouse bore dark patches of sweat where it clung along her back.

Emma leaned over her to change the angle of her strokes, she wanted to get even deeper. She pushed in hard again and Regina whimpered. The sound and feeling was addicting and Emma soon found that she couldn't stop, the toy hit her clit just enough to stimulate her, but not enough to build the pressure she needed to orgasm. IT was maddening and erotic and when she spread placed one foot on the bench seat and the other on the floor she hunched over Regina and grabbed her around the ribs.

She loved the feel of Regina's lungs expanding and contracting hard, as she brushed over her soft skin and felt the stark relief of her ribs. She pushed her hand inside her blouse and squeezed Regina's tits just as hard as she fucked her from behind. The woman was going wild; a constant stream of breathy gasps and more substantial curses tumbled out of her mouth as if she didn't even know she was making noises at all. The more out of control Regina became the more in control Emma felt. It was amazingly hot and an incredibly powerful feeling.

She could feel that the toy was so far inside Regina that it was bottoming out, and hitting her cervix with each powerful stroke. But neither of them was cumming, and it was getting hard to maintain the pace. Emma was straining, the tendons on her neck sticking out as she struggled to keep pushing in. Her thighs were burning and her lower back was strained. Regina was too damned wet and the much needed friction was nonexistent.

She gritted her teeth and reluctantly pulled out, staring at the ample amount of juice coating the plastic. Regina twisted around, and glared angrily.

It took her a moment to catch her breath before she panted out, "Why the hell did you stop?"

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat and adjusted the toy away from her sensitive nub. After too long of feeling horny, and having the wet seam of her shorts rubbing on her, and now the hard plastic, her clit felt bruised and a bit raw. She wasn't in pain, it just made her feel like she had overdone it, and she needed a bit of a break.

Without answering Regina's angry litany of questions, she helped the panicked looking woman turn over onto her back. She looked glorious with her lower half exposed and one breast out of her shirt. Her face was incredibly flushed and her hair was a sweaty tangled mess. It was a far cry from the usual picture of abject perfection that she tried to cultivate, but Emma wasn't fooled. She recognized a desperate slut when she saw one. She told Regina as much, causing the woman's jaw to drop in shock.

Emma did feel a bit bad as she could also sense the crippling fear in Regina that the blonde would leave her like this. Again. She was writhing around on her back, her fingers gripping the edge of the vinyl seat in frustration and nervousness.

"It's okay, I'm just going to clean you up a bit so I can fuck you like you need," Emma whispered in a soft voice, as she squeezed Regina's chin. She watched the play of emotions roll over the brunette's face as those words settled in her mind. Emma smiled sweetly, and unbuttoned every last button on Regina's shirt so she could see all of her. She worked off her bra, and trailed her palm between her breasts.

She got onto her knees in between her legs, the still slick toy bobbing obscenely in the air. Emma kissed each breast and sucked on Regina's nipples until she was gasping. Then she tugged her ass toward the edge of the seat and threw her legs over her shoulders. Without preamble licked her swollen vulva up and down, eating up all the excess arousal. Regina tasted delicious as Emma lightly licked her, pushing her tongue into her soaked and open hole just to see what it was like. Regina's eyes fluttered to the back of her head, when Emma finally sucked her clit with a constant pressure and flicked her tongue over it intermittently.

Within moments her muscles tightened and she came with a single buck of her hips against her face. It was the first orgasm she'd had, but at this stage of the game it did nothing to even take the edge off. A clitoral orgasm was nice, but her body was worked up and craving a nice deep fucking.

Emma wiped her mouth and rose up to sit next to Regina. She chuckled at the conflicted emotions on Regina's face. The Counselor tugged the strap on back in place and stroked the length of a few times to remove the excess wetness. She patted her lap and wiggled her eyebrows playfully.

"I…I can't believe this," Regina balled her fists and pouted for a moment before acquiescing to doing things Emma's way. She had to face the fact that she was powerless at this point. Emma spread her legs just so, and settled into the seat. Regina planted a need on either side of her and wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck. Emma guided the toy inside her gently; this time she let Regina gain back the control. Just a little bit. She was in charge of how far she sank down on it and how quickly she let the strokes come.

When it was nestled in all the way, Emma held onto her ass cheeks to help lift her up and down. Regina breathed hotly against Emma's lips until they were kissing in a nice counterpoint rhythm to the one happening beneath them. Regina's tongue felt divine as she pulsed it in time against Emma's; sucking her tongue and brushing their noses together when she wanted to.

This was Regina's time, and when she leaned back, trusting Emma to keep her ass in place, she looked her in the eye and sucked her own fingers until they were wet. Then she reached between the straps, her body and the toy and rubbed hot, hard succinct circles over Emma's clit that had her clenching and her head swimming in a minute flat.

The sight and feel of Regina riding her: squeezing on her thighs, tits bouncing nicely, and sucking that dildo inside her pussy over and over again, coupled with the fully satisfying rub her throbbing clit was getting, was plenty enough to make her cum twice in a row, screaming and mumbling 'yeahs and ohs,' without conscious thought.

Regina's rubbing became erratic, her hips churning and humping faster and faster as she lost track of rhythm, she plunged herself down and swirled her hips until a hard won, messy orgasm tore her so hard that her muscles twitched and curled almost painfully. But the dazed dumbstruck grin on Regina's face as she sagged down letting out a long satisfied sigh of complete contentment, and nuzzled dreamily against Emma's sweat soaked neck.

"Thank you, thank you…. thank you!" She whispered huskily, and tears leaked out of her eyes, as she placed plucky kisses all over Emma's neck and face.

"Um…yeah. You're welcome."


	24. Chapter 24

If ever there was a time to use the phrase a 'lovely mess' this was it. Emma couldn't tear her eyes away from Regina and her post-orgasmic glow. She had finally been thoroughly and properly fucked, and now she was being eerily quiet. She was cuddled up as close as possible to Emma, humming a sweet song and drawing lazy circles with her fingers on Emma's skin. It was far too hot for cuddling, and they were both sweating and practically panting from the heat, but despite all that, neither woman had moved.

Regina never acted quite like this. Apparently, rough strap on fucking turned her into an entirely different person. She reminded Emma of a cat she'd gotten to know when she was young. The thing would bite and scratch out of nowhere, finding that Emma's long blonde hair was its number one favorite play toy, especially when she was trying to sleep. Other times the spoiled creature would curl up on her chest to sleep and purr contentedly for hours. Emma snickered remembering how the black cat would nudge her fingers insistently to get her to pet her head and scratch her butt.

"Hmm, I don't want to go back…" Regina sighed in a high voice that made her sound younger and softer.

Hefting herself up to a proper sitting position and inadvertently jostling Regina, Emma groaned and blindly dug around for the cooler with water bottles. All of the ice had melted and the plastic bottles were floating around in a cool puddle. What Emma wouldn't give to be one of those bottles right at the moment.

She handed one to Regina, who accepted it and drank eagerly. Emma smoothed her sweat wet hair away from her forehead with cool fingers and Regina eyed her with a grateful smile.

"I think we had better go back. Who knows what has happened to the camp? It's probably burning to the ground as we speak," Emma shook her head, a slight pang of apprehension in the knowledge and fear that most definitely Regina would put her walls back up and most likely remember how badly she wanted to murder her for withholding sex so long.

Emma gulped and fidgeted with harness she still wore around her hips and thighs. The nylon straps were cutting into her thighs and cutting off her circulation. Removing it caused a rush of fiery feeling blood to rush into the deprived areas; she felt weak and lightheaded. She drank some more water while Regina fumbled around with her clothes.

They had better rush back to camp and straight to the showers before anyone saw and commented on their disheveled appearances. Though, Camp Director Mills, was still riding a 'rush' of a different kind and seemed to have no plans to move let alone drive.

"I want that every day," Regina murmured shifting on the seat. Emma's eyes widened at the hint towards a prospect of the future.

She gulped down a huge swallow of water at the idea of it. She had some questions as to what exactly Regina was wanting every day. She must surely just mean rough strap on sex.

"That was fun, but every day? I think you'd be pretty torn up after a week of going at it as hard as we just did," Emma lifted her eyebrows and tried to manage a chuckle to show that she was joking.

"I mean this…with you," Regina sighed out in a dreamy breath, looking only slightly scandalized at the vulgarity of Emma's statement. Her eyes were half lidded still, and she looked so light hearted like she didn't have a care in the world.

Aww, Regina the playful little kitten, Emma thought, there were so many facets of her personality, or possibly personalities that she was beginning to see. It was quite a thrill, and yet Emma just never knew how Regina was going to react at any given time.

"Oh…yeah, there's still a few weeks left of camp, so maybe we can take another trip to town," Emma resisted using her fingers as air quotes. She would never again be able to hear the phrase "take a trip to town" and not think about this particular terrifying and exhilarating adventure.

Emma's non-committal attitude seemed to jar something back in place in Regina and she pressed her lips together firmly and slid away from Emma. She fumbled with her shirt, which was shredded, and Emma noticed her hands were shaking lightly as she tucked her chin and concentrated on her blouse and skirt.

The van smelled like sex and sweat; they should have picked up some industrial strength air freshener. Emma would die of embarrassment if she had to haul any campers around in the future knowing the acts that had done in there.

Everything felt sticky; the sweat, cum and precarious interpersonal dynamic Emma found herself in with the woman sitting next to her. Like a jerk, or possibly just because she had no idea what else to do with it, Emma dropped the dildo and harness back into Regina's purse, thankful that she wouldn't have to clean up their mess.

She shoved the purse into Regina's lap. Emma watched her lip twitch as Regina focused in on the clock on the dashboard. "We need to be getting back."

Regina still looked like she had been jellied by sex, reclined with a water bottle length wise across the back bench while Emma had to concentrate and focus.

"So when we do get back…I need you to help me scare our favorite delinquents," Emma glanced in the rearview mirror and told Regina the plan.

"Whatever you say, dear." Regina agreed to everything with a wave of her hand and a content hum, "Sounds good."

Emma squinted into the sun and hit the gas a bit harder, praying they wouldn't get pulled over or seen by anyone. She caught sight of herself in the side mirror and wondered in amusement what brand of lipstick Regina used because her neck and cheeks were covered in kiss prints.

With a stark realization, as Emma puzzled over what had gotten into Regina besides that blue dildo, she figured out with pride that she had literally fucked her _senseless._

If she did it every day, like Regina eagerly wanted, she'd likely be awarded some kind of medal of achievement on behalf of humankind. Emma spent the rest of the drive back to camp listening to Regina snore softly over the sounds of classic hits on the radio. Snoring was something she only did when she was thoroughly exhausted and Emma gave herself another mental high five for tuckering her out.

As she tapped her fingers on the steering wheel along with the beat, she envisioned all the ways she could withhold sex as long as possible and then fuck the hell out of Regina. Her mind's eye danced with visions of bigger dildos and the benefits of the proper sized bed in their cabin. She wondered if Regina would go back to the rules or since it seemed the more sex they had the more lenient she got with them.

She recognized the dysfunction in her own ways of thinking; feeling overwhelmed with her dark fantasies that she thought involved her dominating Regina, but that wasn't it at all. Emma realized that wasn't what turned her on the most. She liked being Regina's pretty little toy just as much as she liked using Regina's toy on her.

The thought plagued her as she pulled through the gates of Camp Auriga: was she just something pretty for Regina to fuck herself on/with or were her post-sex doe eyes sincere? Did Regina really want more?

Emma didn't know what to think, and the moment of clarity she had fought for was swallowed up in a swirl of confusion. There was no more time, as the other realities that needed to be faced were suddenly upon them. The camp was still standing at first glance, with no major damage to the infrastructure.

Regina was still asleep, her hand strewn over her eyes to block out the sun. Emma debated leaving her in the van and sneaking out after she parked it. Instead she poked the sleeping woman in the ribs, "Regina? We're home!"

Grumpy, dark eyes opened, and Emma watched the haze of sleep lift from her eyes. "Unload the supplies, Counselor. We have a lunar event to run."

With a dejected, sinking heart Emma hopped out of the van onto stiff legs and slammed the door behind her. Apparently, the good sex positivity haze only lasted as long as the drive back from town.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes at the familiar gruff demanding order from the director. Next time, Emma thought, 'I'll have to fuck her lot harder.'


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the lovely Beegoddess for her birthday. Enjoy! (And everyone stay on me about updates as I would love to have this SQ week finished 6 months ago) **

..

The damned telescope was heavier in the bright late afternoon sun then it had been the night before. Emma was lugging it up the long torturous hill and through the woods to set up for the lunar event. Since returning to camp, she'd done nothing but haul shit around.

While Regina plodded off somewhere to rest or think up new innovative way to sexually manipulate her, Emma played delivery girl and dropped off the supplies they'd brought from town to the dining hall. She picked up a few items from the maintenance shed for her revenge plan, and prayed that it would go well.

Ruby thankfully offered to help wrangle Emma's campers and pack for the dinner that they were all to enjoy up on the hill. Campfire cooking would be a new adventure for Emma, but burning a tin foil wrapped potato on an open flame was currently the least of her impending concerns.

One example of a more pressing concern was the look she got from Ruby when she met her at the door of the van. Luckily, Emma had caught the lipstick marks beforehand and rubbed her sweaty face as best she could, but she wondered if Ruby knew what the streaked remnants were or if she assumed Emma had a terrible case of out of control eczema on her neck.

She gave her a sympathetic look and asked in a way that had Emma's mind reading into it like crazy, how her trip to town had been.

Emma's reply made things worse: _"It was fine, absolutely freaking fine, why do you ask? Huh?"_

As she went over the conversation again in her head she managed to unload the telescope and the set the heavy beast up with no extra screws or lenses left over, and when she had delivered Henry's shoes he had given her his book of fairytales.

She had to go find Regina.

As she made her way back down the hill, sweating and itching terribly as she shooed away huge mosquitos from her face, she realized she'd have to make the trek again later, but at least everything was in place. The kids had no idea what was coming.

She checked the time on her phone as she neared camp, unable to stop herself from taking another sneaky look at Regina's shower pictures. She had seen all of Regina up close and personal, but the visual reminder that the woman had actually taken those pics with Emma in mind served to turn her on and probably always would.

Entering the cabin, as she expected she found Regina lounging in bed reading about eclipses and star positions. She didn't even look up when Emma said, "Hey."

_Back to the weirdness,_ Emma thought. The only reply she received was another turn of the page. Emma was in no mood. She'd just carried shit and ran all around camp while Regina, who was supposed to be in charge of the day, was freaking napping like it was Saturday morning.

"Are you getting ready for tonight?" Emma was filthy and sweaty, but she walked right up to Regina and threw herself down on the bed stomach first, smiling into the covers when she heard Regina's huff of displeasure.

"What was that for? You still have your shoes on, and you're covered in sweat!" Regina sounded highly annoyed, and Emma just shrugged.

"I thought you liked me all dirty and sweaty?" Emma said in sarcastic innocence as she swiped her sweaty forearm against Regina's.

"I just showered, Emma. Don't touch me until you do the same," Regina replied in warning as she wrenched her arm away.

She noticed Regina smelled clean and fresh under the sweet lotion Emma had come to associate with her. It was pathetic how just smelling it started to get her heated. "Mmm, you smell delicious; I could just eat you up right here."

She rolled onto her elbow and gave Regina a long appreciative stare starting from her bare feet all the way up to the top of her head, and then licked her lips purposefully as she gazed into her eyes. It was childish in a way, but Emma wanted to test her power out, she wanted control over Regina and this was the best way to see where she stood.

"Stop," Regina's voice shook just a little. "Must I remind you that we are back in camp? That means, if you recall, so are the rules, and the rules are firm."

"I can't believe you showered without me," Emma whined and punched a pillow to bulk it up; she twisted her grimy face into it.

"It's middle of the day, Emma. I'm sorry if you are feeling unsatisfied again, but I think I need a little break from our… _distracting_ one another after the hell you put me through on our trip to town."

Emma pushed her head and chest up and glared, "the hell I put you through? You have got to be kidding?"

"I just don't know what that was all about, but I've been thinking and I feel as though you have become unruly and out of line," Regina slammed her hands down at her sides to punctuate her frustration. She lowered her voice after a moment and turned her face away from Emma's hurt wide eyes.

"I suppose I only have myself to blame. I shouldn't have let one of my subordinates break so many rules," she muttered listlessly, her feet seemed to fidget in discomfort and she subconsciously wiggled a bit farther away.

Emma's jaw dropped, she felt her anger and frustration rise. Regina wasn't better than her, she had no right. Confirming Emma's darkest suspicions the deeper level of intimacy she had felt and thought Regina was cultivating was all bullshit. She had just wanted what she had said: a pretty, young distraction. Nothing more.

"So…that's how this is going to go then?" Emma tried to not let Regina see how affected she was, but her tongue felt thick and her throat felt tight. "Don't lie to me, Regina. I'm a flexible person, but your back and forth regarding whatever it is we're doing is getting to be too much."

"I didn't ask for this," Regina hissed, clearly not expecting Emma to talk back.

"And I don't want a fight," Emma turned over so Regina couldn't see how red her skin was, but Emma could feel the burning emotion bubbling up and radiating through her. Of course she had to become attracted to the most emotionally unavailable woman in Maine, and of course it totally struck every nerve set off by years of abandonment. Emma felt as if this was just a replay of every relationship in her life. She was always the shiny new toy until the gloss wore off and she was sent packing.

She ceased to care if Regina heard her cry. "I'm only here for a month. You couldn't just use me for a few weeks before breaking my heart?" The bitterness wasn't entirely pointed at Regina, Emma was full aware that she was projecting.

Emma could feel Regina stiffen up on the bed. She didn't even seem to be breathing. Finally in a ragged sort of question she spoke, "Your heart?"

_Oh_, Emma thought, _that probably wasn't the best choice of words_. She was being overly dramatic and she needed to snap out of it and be mature. Regina didn't owe her anything. They didn't have a relationship. It had only been a few days. She'd been more attached to fun pairs of socks than she should be to Regina by now.

_Then why did this hurt so damned much? _

Then cool fingers were touching the back of her arms, and brushing away her snarled hair. Sweet smelling skin pressed against her. She felt minty breath ghost over her neck, and the soft skin of lips trace her outer ear. Comfort administered by the person who had just set her on fire. Emma stayed stock still as Regina's arms snaked under her body and around her waist to hold her as close as possible.

"This is definitely against the rules," Emma tried to sound angry, but the sentence came out flat and unemotional. She tried to desperately ignored how fucked up it was that the moment Regina touched her the headache pounding at her pulse points, the anger and pain that had raised her blood pressure and made her cry instantly cooled. She felt comforted, serene even, and all it had taken was Regina's touch.

Want a weak, broken little bitch, I am, Emma thought as she exhaled hard and closed her eyes. They opened again in an instant when Regina whispered clearly but quietly, "I want you, I don't want to lose you, but I'm scared… of the circumstances."

Emma had a lot of things she wanted to say in that moment. She wanted to tell Regina that things could be so much easier, if they'd both just drop their guard and lose their fears. She wanted to scream and accuse her of lying. Why did Regina's mouth seem to always promise one thing, but her actions threatened another outcome?

Instead she stayed quiet, but turned her body in Regina's arms. Emma saw the pain and confliction in Regina's eyes, and she knew she was serious because Emma was far too smelly and untouchable for anyone to get this close to her.

"Regina, I'm-," Emma faltered, more tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She must be suffering from heat exhaustion. Where was her confidence and aloofness now?

"Can you forget what I said earlier?" Regina asked in earnest. "I believe that certain people are worth fighting for, and sometimes I am a coward. I give up too easily. I don't know how…."

Emma nodded in her arms, and watched Regina as she finally noticed the odd faded red streaks on her neck. Her mouth opened and she lifted her eyebrows, "Seriously, you really need to take a shower."

"We're still touching," Emma pointed out. "I'm afraid I got you dirty again."

Her thoughts were drifting to the camp showers, aka her favorite place at camp. "Are you asking me to join you?"

"I suppose so," Emma replied still hesitant and uncertain. She swallowed and sniffed. Her throat was tight again, and she took a risk, "What if we start over? We can have a clean slate and approach this a bit differently."

"You mean you're proposing that we make a new set of rules regarding…us?" Regina asked, her eyes were already twinkling a bit and a smile was playing at the corners of her lips.

"Yes," Emma nodded and pressed her lips to Regina's in the sweetest kiss they'd shared yet. She pulled back and they pressed their foreheads together sealing a new pact, with a greater understanding.

"I'm going to shower and then we'll gather our strength and take on this super moon thing."

"Actually, this is a lunar eclipse; a supermoon is when a full moon or new moon comes closest to the earth resulting in the largest size of the lunar disk as seen from earth. The technical name is the perigee-syzygy of the Earth-Moon-Sun system," Regina said with a cheerful and length correction.

Emma loved when Regina nerded out. "Okay, got it, boss."


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Life goals: break the fanfic sexytimes in the shower record

….

Emma peeled off her sweaty clothes while Regina dead bolted the door. "You've never locked it before," she commented with curiosity rather than confusion.

Regina turned to face her and smiled in that way that read 'prepare yourself for mind-blowing and diabolical mischief.' "I don't want to entertain the possibility of an interruption."

Emma shivered in delight at the mere sound of the other woman's voice. Her body was ready for whatever Regina had in store. Emma noticed that the showers had just been meticulously cleaned; there was nary a stray hair left in the drain.

She had stripped down completely, and practically ran into the shower overly ready to wash off the grime and bad vibes from earlier in the day. She faced the wall and turned on the facet. The water was cool and clean and she reveled in the change of sensation.

Regina gave her approximately one whole interrupted minute of alone time to wash herself before she heard her clear her throat. Emma turned around standing under the stream of water as it flowed through her hair, darkening it and trickling down her back. When she rubbed the water from her eyes and opened them she was greeted to the sight of wholly naked and confident looking Regina swaggering toward her with a soapy bath sponge in one hand and a bottle of body wash in the other.

Her hand's stilled on her body and her breath caught in her throat. Her throat was tight, "New rules start now?"

Regina walked through the clouds of steam, the spray of water echoed off the walls. "You'll have to forgive me, last time you washed me, but I'm afraid I failed to return the favor."

"Oh," Emma nodded her eyes never leaving Regina's until she stole a quick glance at the soap. "I remember…"

"You probably don't know this about me, Counselor, but I do pride myself on my generous and giving spirit, and I regret that I have yet to show you the benefit of that," Regina hissed the word 'generous' as her eyes slid down Emma's wet, droplet covered skin. She took the bottle of body wash and drizzled an indeed _generous_ amount over the tops of Emma's breasts and down over the flat slope of her belly.

Emma felt her breath speed up; she didn't quite know how to react. Naked Regina advancing on her and squirting stuff all over her kind of threw her for a loop. When she fully leaned into Emma, her breasts, stomach and legs pressing together, hot and slippery, Emma stopped trying to figure anything out. She couldn't do anything more than feel.

And feel she did: she felt Regina kiss her gentle and sweet, she felt the smooth reach of her arm around her sponging her back in a rhythmic and soothing stroke. She felt the water running over both their heads and the smelled the delicious floral scent of the soap mixed with the fresh water.

In fact, all Emma could manage to do was feel everything. She happily let her hands make their own exploration, rubbing her fingers along the sculpted juncture of Regina's hips and then searching around to grab at the firm globes of her ass. She pulled her closer, and Regina pushed her against the wall, hungry and aggressive for a moment as she tongued her mouth, and then she'd sort of back off, quite possibly remembering that she was supposed to be acting giving and generous, not possessive and needy.

But Emma didn't care how Regina wanted to give it to her. Fast, slow, hard, gentle. It all mingled together in the familiar way they teased one another sexually, but this was better. There were no shouted demands, just an eager to please Regina who varied the pace and depth of her kisses constantly to keep just ahead of Emma's want. For the time being she enjoyed being out of control, and Regina hadn't slapped her hands off of her ass so Emma went lower and used both hands on the back of Regina's upper thighs to pull her pelvis against her hard. At that Regina hummed against her lips, and so Emma's tried to get her thigh between Regina's legs so she could rock her clit against her, but Regina kept her legs glued together.

She pulled her lips away and looked into her eyes shaking her head. She kissed Emma once more and then grabbed her hip and pushed so Emma turned around and braced herself against the wall. She ached from the sudden cold that seemed to blast her front from losing contact with Regina, but soon she acquiesced to the new feeling of the bath sponge on her ass.

Regina was bending down behind her, washing her legs thoroughly and slowly. She tickled the inside of Emma's knees and rubbed up and her calves, and then dragged the soapy sponge up slowly on the inside of her legs and thighs. She gave the other leg the same treatment, but this time was she reached the very top of her inner thigh: she slowly swiped the rough sponge right between her legs, hitting all the highly sensitized pleasure points of her pussy, taking Emma by surprise.

She closed her eyes and automatically opened her legs wider, signaling that she wanted more. She heard Regina chuckle and draw away. "Don't be so greedy, Emma."

Emma sniffed and clenched her jaw, chastising herself for her body's reaction. She whipped around when she heard a new facet turn on from across the large shower stall. "The floor is clean, don't worry."

Regina was beckoning her over to the foot washing station, the shower head was positioned just a couple feet off the floor for convenience. Regina was sitting on her knees in front of it and testing the pressure and temperature.

Emma stood there dripping, aroused and confused until Regina gave her a look and patted her lap, or rather her upper thigh. Emma used a hand to swipe her heavy hair out of her face and took a few steps closer. Regina spread her legs making a little V between them and reached upwards taking Emma's hand and tugging her gently downward.

"Sit on my lap," she finally commanded. Emma still wasn't sure what game Regina was playing at, but apparently she stood there looking dumb for too long, because Regina lashed out and cracked her palm over Emma's left butt cheek. The hard slap shocked her, but she didn't feel the bite of pain. Curiously, the heat of the spanking sent shockwaves of radiating pleasure outwards in a rush making her clit and nipples tingle pleasantly and her head feel thick and dreamy.

"I'm sorry," Regina smirked, her hand was outstretched as if she was about to strike again, "I didn't mean to hit you. I couldn't help it."

She didn't sound sorry at all, but perhaps that was simply because Emma wasn't sorry that she had done it. She had to stop herself from asking for it again. Regina tugged again on her hand and this time Emma slowly lowered her backside onto Regina's lap. It was a bit awkward combined with their slippery skin, but Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's waist and hooked her chin over her shoulder, while settling her into the optimal position.

"Have you ever done this in the bath before?" Regina asked; her excitement was betraying. Emma noticed her voice was nothing more than a thin rasp. Emma couldn't speak at all, as she stared at the thick, hard stream of flowing water. She shook her head in response, and Regina purred into her neck, inhaling her skin and sucking on her pulse point.

"You're in for a treat," Regina broke away for a just a moment, informing her as if Emma didn't know that every sexual experience with Regina was 'all you can eat candy smorgasbord' _treat _level.

Emma arched her back in reflex as she felt Regina's hand sliding up and down her chest, rolling over her breasts, circling and pinching her nipples to the point of sharp pain, but holding Emma around the waist securely so she couldn't squirm away from it.

"Are you ready?" Regina husked out against her ear, as she manually pulled on Emma's thigh, spreading both of their legs and readjusting their positions, bringing her closer to the stream.

"K," Emma breathed out in a rush, nodding slightly, she pushed her butt down a bit, as Regina stroked between her legs testing her level of arousal. Her fingers came away positively creamy, and she chuckled in approval.

Regina peered over her shoulder, her mouth open in concentration as she strained to control both of their bodies, and bring Emma to the constant flow of water.

"I'll just do it for a moment at first so you don't get overwhelmed."

Emma started breathing shallowly; her body and her trust were fully with Regina. With another little bumble forward the stream hit Emma's mound and then Regina pulled her back against her just a tinge, while watching closely and reaching between her legs and to carefully spread her labia. The water pulsed in quick waves, showering her clit directly and Emma stiffened and gasped her body tensing at the harsh sharpness of the water. Regina pulled her away a moment later.

"Too much?" she asked carefully.

"Yeah, it was a little painful," she admitted almost embarrassed about not being able to take it, but then Regina was back to stroking her body, shifting under her, and Emma moving with her. She craned her neck and kissed her cheek. Then she moved her chin to Emma's other shoulder. "Let me try again, okay?"

Emma felt herself because indeterminately emotional at the sheer concern and gentleness she heard in Regina's voice. They were so close that a whisper sounded loud in the echoing shower stall, and the intimacy was not something Emma ever thought she would allow. She realized she trusted Regina and it actually felt comfortable. She was okay, and she repeated it. Two simple syllables: "O-kay."

Regina kissed her again, and gave her whole body a hug of the reassuring variety. Then she resumed the task at hand and guided Emma under the stream. This time she didn't spread her lower lips, the water fell strong, steady and constant, and the pressure hit Emma's clit indirectly. It was just right.

Her head lolled back on Regina's shoulder, and her body relaxed instantly. Regina shifted her knees under Emma just slightly, holding her up and under the beating water. "Mmm, that's right. There we go, hmm?"

Emma moaned a bit, getting comfortable and used to the strange, but wonderful feeling of the clean warm water rushing over her. She bucked up into it accompanied by a little shout of pleasure. She felt Regina's breath coming in shallow pants against her neck, and her mouth brimming in a smile against her skin.

"It's going to feel more intense the longer you go, dear, but don't pull away even if you don't think you can stand it, you can," Regina spoke quickly her lips against Emma's ear. She sounded enticing and dangerous. Her eyes never left the sight of Emma's splayed open body receiving the water.

Emma bucked up again, she couldn't help but churn her hips into the stream, and the water felt like it was all in and around her clit, stimulating every part of her. She realized she was being held, cradled and cared for in Regina's arms and supported by her body.

Their chests were moving and rising together in a hurried and energized pulse. Emma started to feel her heartbeat in her neck; her pulse was rushing in her ears like a drum beat. She spread her legs wider and Regina pushed her forward, reaching down to spread her and tease her hole.

"God damn it!" Emma now knew exactly the feeling Regina meant when she said it would start to get overwhelming. Her clit was being pounded, her legs were tingling with numbness, but the delicate muscles in her thighs and calves were starting to quiver. Combined with the heady constant of Regina's hands and body all in and around her, and the racing water she held her breath in anticipation.

"Go into it, don't pull away," Regina coached her through it. Her words ceased to have meaning, as the volume in her head rose in pitch and intensity and all at once with a forceful spasm she was cumming unexpectedly. She groaned out her release; her feet hit the cement so hard she was sure her heels had bruised.

The weight of her unbalanced body pushed Regina back onto the floor. Emma had the forethought to roll off of her so she wouldn't hurt her, but she didn't roll far. She was still riding out her orgasm, and her grunts of pleasure turned into a lighthearted chuckle as she fell boneless and satisfied on top of Regina. Her wet heavy hair was spread across Regina's chest as they laid their exhausted and motionless for a long moment.

Emma pushed herself up, her clit was still twitching and pulsing and she felt like as weak and limp as a wet noodle on the floor. She scrambled up Regina, where she lay in a heap; Emma dragged her mouth over her chest and across her nipples in effort to show her appreciation. She finally reached her mouth. Regina was smiling, this time not with mischief, but with bright adoration.

Emma kissed her like she meant it, and cradled Regina's neck gently in her palms, she smoothed her humidity fluffed hair behind her ears and stroked her scalp appreciatively.

They beamed at each other: speechless.


	27. Chapter 27

"Come on, get those little legs moving!" Emma bellowed as she waved a hand, motioning the long single file line of campers up the hill and through the forest. They weren't even five minutes into the hike and she could already hear the high pitched whines and groans of the big trail of campers. Graham and David headed up the rear hauling coolers and camp gear between them.

Emma adjusted her still wet pony tail, and set her jaw. After having such an intimate and wonderful experience with Regina she hadn't wanted to leave her to go corral her ornery 12 year olds. When she had tried to reciprocate Regina had brushed her aside gently and sat up to turn off the running water, mumbling something about their activities sucking the well dry. Emma would have to agree that between the two of them they had probably wasted more water than all the campers combined. Still, it was very worth it.

Regina had kissed her and patted her shoulders, and then her hands lingered on her hips, giving her the once over and committing her naked, dripping post orgasmic form to memory before redressing and heading off to pull the night activities together.

Ruby jogged to catch up with Emma, giving her a playful shove.

"Are you ready for this?" she asked as she heaved the big bag of hot dog skewers onto her other shoulder to relieve the weight.

"Yep. Everything is set up, and Regina and I are going to scare the shit out of the kids," Emma whispered so only Ruby could hear.

"Oh, yikes! She's scary enough. Hey, after the kids are bunked down tonight come find me, I have something for you. I can't believe you spent the whole day with her in town and I'm sure I heard her ordering you around when you guys came back. She's like such a bitch, right?" Ruby was yammering on as if her words were of little consequence, and how could she know the complicated forbidden relationship Emma had formed with the Camp Director?

Instead of replying, Emma just let out a long deep sigh that Ruby seemed to take as object agreement with her criticisms. Ruby had way too much energy, in Emma's opinion. The brunette turned around and proclaimed to the line of campers that it wouldn't be much farther. Emma rolled her eyes and trudged on.

As the kids reached the top of the hill, Mary Margaret lined them all up like cattle in a delousing station and sprayed a continuous cloud of deet infused bug spray as the campers marched through.

Thirty minutes later, every camper was atop the hill in the clearing and busy with their tasks at hand. The girls set up the tents with Mary Margaret and David, and Emma's boys were busy gathering wood to make a camp fire.

Counselor Graham was teaching them all about survival skills, and the importance of being able to make fire with two sticks.

Emma watched from the sidelines, lost in her thoughts. She clutched Henry's book of fairytales to her chest, and thought about how Regina had looked nervous as she made her way back to the cabin to get dressed.

She smirked at the creativity, when Graham distracted all the kids by pointing over the hill while squirting a healthy dose of lighter fluid on the small twigs and igniting them. He acted like he had started the fire from scratch. The campers were impressed, and they shouted "Wow!"

Soon more logs were piled on and the fire was burning hot and bright. Mary Margaret passed out skewers and loaded hot dogs on them for the kids to roast.

"Hey, now, one hotdog per person, or you're all gonna have to come back for the fat camp session in the fall!"

Emma went in search of Henry. He wasn't hard to find. She simply had to look inside a few of the boy's tents and found him staring at his new pair of hiking boots. "Kid, how are you doing?"

Henry actually looked rather enthused to see Emma; he gave her a conspiratorial look and patted his back pack. "I have my supplies for Operation Luna!"

"Yeah? I hope this works and it's not cheesy," Emma bit her lip in worry, and nodded at Henry. She wanted to ask him a bit more about Regina. She didn't. "Do you like your new shoes?"

"Yeah, they rock! I'm promised mom I'd totally guard them. She said she'd kill me if I got fake blood on them tonight," Henry laughed openly for the first time since Emma had met him. She ruffled his hair with her fist and winked.

"She'd probably kill me too," Emma mused, seeing as the whole 'revenge' plot was her idea.

Henry was quick to disagree, "Nah, I think she really likes you. She asked about you when she gave me the shoes."

Emma scrunched her face and hid her expression of sheer curiosity swatting at invisible mosquitos. She squared her shoulders and tried to act casual, "Oh yeah, what did she say?"

"I don't know. She got quiet and drew circles on my bed with her finger like she didn't want to look at me. She does that when she's being weird," Henry scrutinized Emma and she realized she was looking away from him being a bit weird herself.

"Then she said you guys had a fun trip to town. Did something happen in town?" Henry asked all wide eyed and innocent.

Emma licked her lips nodding reflexively as she thought about the many, many things that had happened in town, "Yeah, we…bonded. It was nice to get away for a bit, I feel like I'm starting to get to know her pretty well."

"I wish I was getting to know my roommates like you're getting to know my mom," Henry commented and rearranged his feet on the floor.

"Oh, I don't know if you really wish that…" Emma cringed at his choice of wording, and decided they would save the adolescent male on the cusp of puberty talk for another time. (Preferably, when the topic of Regina wasn't so fresh in her mind and her body didn't automatically react to the very thought of her. "Yep, kid well, things will work out. Let's just get through tonight, k?"

"Okay, thanks Emma…it's just you and my mom must really be good roommates," Henry just had to keep on talking.

"Why—why do you say that?"

Henry rolled his eyes, "Cause you smell just like my mom. She let you use her special soap, didn't she? She loves her lotions and soaps so much she won't even let me use them."

"Oh, yeah…well, I was really sweaty earlier…Anyways, bye Henry- have fun!" Emma knew her face was bright red as she tripped over a tent stake and almost face planted onto the ground. She noted with even more embarrassment that Henry's tent was set up almost exactly where Regina and she had experienced their pre-lunar outdoor fun the night before. Emma steadied herself and willed her mind to stop filling her thoughts with Regina.

The kids were eating fire charred hot dogs and chips, sitting around the roaring fire and taking turns looking through the telescope at Venus and other star configurations. The sky wasn't entirely dark yet, and there was still some time before the eclipse.

Emma wondered where Regina would be hiding. She opened her google sky app and showed some of the girls the patterns and constellations to answer their incessant questions. Absently, she handed over her phone so they could entertain themselves. She was glad her campers were mainly quiet, unruly boys.

They asked fewer questions.

"And now, who is ready for some scary stories?" Ruby asked as she plopped down on the log in front of the fire and faced the campers. She was cheered on with whoops and hollers, and she had the kids attention.

To be fair they were all pretty exhausted from the various hikes they had been on that day, and Emma stretched out her legs to listen to Ruby. She was thankful her more vigorous exercise was from all the sex, though her lower back was sore from wearing the strap on that afternoon. It was worth it. She wondered if Regina was sore too, and if every movement she made caused her to think of Emma. She sighed at the thought, and smiled to herself.

"This is the terrifying true story of the 45 minute call to AT&amp;T and the customer service rep with the unintelligible accent….there was a problem with my bill. I had to call to rectify the situation, and do you think I could actually talk to a real person? No! I had to punch in all these numbers and jump through automated menu after automated menu and then when I finally rang through to a representative they put me on hold for damned near an hour! When I finally got on the phone with the dude I couldn't understand him and he couldn't understand me. It was the most frustrating thing that ever happened to me…." Ruby spoke in an overly dramatic tone, and it was completely lost on her that the junior high aged kids had not yet had a bad customer service phone experience.

Mary Margaret wiped at her eyes and nodded in sympathy. Even David looked pissed off like he was have some sort of unpleasant flashback, but the kids were staring ahead, rolling their eyes and holding their chins up in their hands.

Emma saw that Ruby was losing the crowd so she jumped in, "Thank you Counselor Lucas that was a frightening tale I'm sure."

Ruby stood up and took a little bow that undermined her story. She shrugged and vacated her seat to leave it to Emma. She wanted to check the time, but realized the group of girls were off somewhere with her phone. Instead, she looked into the sky and saw the beginnings of a shadow darkening the edge of the clear bright moon. The eclipse was getting close.

She sat down with Henry's book and looked out at the faces of her campers. The little boys looked so smug, and her anger flared up about their disrespectful pranks. She wanted to do her job well, but she was mostly upset with herself. She'd been running around lusting after Regina and had failed to learn all of her camper's stupid names.

She thought Larry was the bigger boy, he looked like the ringleader, but she couldn't be sure. Kids were sneaky. Taking a deep breath, Emma flipped to the page she had marked in the book that showed the picture of the Evil Queen.

The moon partially disappeared behind a rolling bank of dark clouds, before emerging again, looking bigger and brighter, except for the growing shadow that was steadily moving over the brightness.

"There are certain legends about this camp. Have any of you heard any before?"

The kids shook their heads, and Emma leaned closer over the fire. "I found this book that tells the story of an evil sorceress who lived on these very grounds. She wandered the woods late at night looking for children to kill," Emma spoke in a stage whisper, delighted to see all the whites of their eyes. At least she knew they weren't asleep on her.

"Why would she want to kill kids?" A super annoying kid asked in a flat tone.

"A long time before when the sorceress was young a child was responsible for the murder of her lover. She grew angrier and angrier as she was unable to take vengeance out on the girl responsible so she came to loathe all children. Everyone knew not to bring their kids to the woods for the evil sorceress would rip their heart out and squeeze it into dust."

"What does vengeance mean?" A prissy girl asked, and she was immediately shushed by her camp mates.

"It means that you didn't want to get in her way," Emma raised her voice and spoke seriously. She made eye contact with all of her campers, and then looked up at the sky. "Eventually, the people who lived around here feared the sorceress and her growing power. She became so strong, that she stole her power from the moon and could kill a child without even touching the boy or girl. She especially hated kids about your age for that was the age of the child who had ruined her life."

"The folks that lived here at the time banded together to think of a way to destroy the witch. They couldn't stand to lose any more of their innocent kids. Some people were too frightened, and those who had lost their beloved children moved away. It was too painful to stay here knowing the evil sorceress was still out here, wondering the woods looking for blood…."

"What happened?"

Emma squinted out into the darkness, she was blinded by the bright fire and her eyes couldn't adjust very well to the growing darkness. She listened to a rustling behind her, and knew that the time had come to pull out the big guns and scare the shit out of the kids.

"The people enlisted the help of a powerful wizard. He came here and banished the sorceress from the woods. He stopped her reign of terror over this land, and sent the witch flying into the moon to return the power she had stolen. The people were relieved, the witch had seemingly disappeared and the woods were safe once more. The wizard asked that the land surrounding here be turned into a camp for kids so they could play and enjoy themselves in peace."

Emma looked around and nodded to the other adults in reassurance. She hadn't told them what she had planned exactly, but she had told them she was going to scare the kids and pull a prank over on them during her campfire tale.

The moon was almost black from the eclipse; the kids were staring up at it in awe. The top of the hill really was the perfect viewing spot.

"But!" Emma yelled loudly, grabbing their attention back immediately. "Legend has it that on the night of the lunar eclipse the witch returns from the moon, her powers stronger than ever. She takes the hearts of all the children she can get her hands on!"

"Like to-tonight?" A shaky voice asked.

"Exactly like tonight!" Emma stood up then and threw a firecracker into the camp ring, setting off a loud boom. The other counselors set off the flare she had placed around the camp earlier. The flares shot up into the sky piercing the darkness. The kids screamed in fear, and then Regina entered right on cue. She crawled over the far edge of the hill. Emma's jaw fell open when she saw her in the outfit she had found in the maintenance shed. She was dressed all in black, her long black skirts dragged the ground, and her bright red lips were accentuated by the elaborate medieval looking head piece she wore. Her expression was blank and decidedly evil.

As she walked slowly closer to the fire the campers began to spot her. The firecracker flashed in the fire causing a strobe like effect, flickering bright on and off in the pitch black of the as the eclipse became total.

Henry jumped up and charged Regina; the campers were on their feet. Emma could hear distant screams from the woods. She realized that some of them were running away. Others were frozen in place watching in horror as it appeared that Regina reached right into Henry's chest. He stiffened up and let out a mangled cry. She pulled her hand back and held up his bloody heart. She squeezed it and the fake blood oozed over her hand and dripped onto the ground.

Henry fell down and slumped into a motionless heap, as Regina threw back her head and laughed maniacally.

The kids lost their shit. Emma crossed her arms and stood still in the chaos. She squinted toward Regina, and blushed, thinking that the old dress that was left over from a traveling Shakespeare company fit her perfectly. (Especially, in the chest area.) Emma couldn't help but puzzle over where Regina had found the tight, shiny leather pants that she wore underneath the dress. She must have borrowed those from Ruby, unless she actually owned a pair. That possibility turned Emma on for a moment, until she came back to her senses and realized that all of her campers had just fled camp screaming.

"Shit!" she hit her forehead with her palm. They were all going to get lost late at night in the dense woods, and she would have to go find them. She looked over to where the girls had been sitting with her phone. They were gone along with her damned phone.

Regina, Henry and Emma were the only three people left at the top of the hill. The other counselors must have gone chasing after the little punks into the dark woods.

She looked at Regina as Henry sat up on the ground, and stared between them. He smiled as he heard the continuous distant shrieks of the frightened campers.

"Emma! Mom! That was awesome! We did it!"


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: PSA: never give your phone to a kid.

….

For a moment, Emma didn't know what to do. She didn't want to just chase after a pack of wild children running through the woods, but she didn't have much of an option. Watching Regina and Henry stand their looking so smug and pleased with their performances, Emma wanted to take a picture. Her eyes wandered once again to Regina's plump cleavage peeking out from the black fabric. Illuminated by the campfire her breasts and chests were practically the only body part on her that was visible.

Pictures! Emma realized way too late, her phone had Regina's pictures on it, and she had given it over that pack of snobby girls. Emma bunched her fists and started turning to look into the woods; she couldn't see even five feet in any direction.

"Emma," Regina voiced in concern. She saw her distress, but had no idea it had to do with the missing phone. "Please make sure that every one of those little heathens is accounted for tonight. When you return them to their cabins, make it known that they will be on enforced lockdown for the duration."

"Right, okay…yep, I had better get looking for them right away!" Emma felt her throat tighten in panic. Regina was worried about the kids' wellbeing, and Emma was worried about the nude photos on her damned phone. She should have deleted them immediately.

Regina placed her hands on Henry's shoulders and patted them, before leaning in and whispering something to him. He nodded and crawled into his tent to get his belongings.

"Emma, Henry and I are going to spend the rest of the evening together, but I will be sure to return him to his cabin," Regina informed her sounding completely businesslike and entirely calm. She added with in a deeper more meaningful tone, "I'm sure you'll be home much later, but I'll be waiting up."

Emma hummed, "Mmm hmm, that sounds great, Regina. I'll see you in a bit, and everything will be fine."

Regina tilted her head, and started walking toward Emma, but she couldn't deal with close up  
Regina in that outfit right now. She turned on her heel and snagged a flashlight off the picnic table. "Emma, wait! What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Emma yelled behind her as she sprinted into the woods. She left Regina and Henry back on top of the hill clearly puzzled at her odd behavior. _Join the club_, Emma thought and rolled her eyes as adrenaline caught up to her, and she focused all her energy on not tripping over fallen branches and slippery leaves.

She heard someone crying like a little bitch from somewhere off to the right and veered from the narrow trail, skidding to a stop in the dark and shining her flashlight everywhere.

"Where are you?" She asked blindly.

There was no answer.

"Come on, kid, I know you're out here and I'm not going to rip your heart out or whatever you're afraid of so just come out," Emma tried to sound sympathetic, but she was exhausted and worried. She just couldn't muster up the emotion.

She heard another sniffle, and shined her light on what appeared to be a fallen tree. The girl was hiding behind the stump.

"Are you hurt?" Emma asked wondering why this 12 year old was crying.

"No, I'm just scared…"

"Good," Emma grabbed her hand and pulled her up, "Camp is down the hill, go back to your cabin."

"Okay," the girl replied despondently. Emma shined her flashlight her face, and tried to remember if she recognized her as one of the girls she had given her phone to.

"You don't have my phone do you?"

"No," the girl said as she slowly walked down the hill.

Emma sighed with a dejected sense of resignation. "Okay, well, if you find it or one of your little friends has it, I need it back."

She pushed the girl along by the back and rushed her down the hill. "See the trail? Stay on it."

Not having time to walk one little lost girl back down the hill, she didn't wait for the frightened reply of 'don't leave me' instead, and Emma took off in a sprint again. She was listening to the relative quiet woods. There was a slight rustle of leaves blowing on their branches, and the occasional animal noise. She ran down the steep hill too fast and couldn't keep up with her momentum.

Knowing she was going to fall, she tried the old tuck and roll move, and landed hard, but relatively mobile in a flower patch. She took a few deep breaths to calm down, and tested her wrists and ankles before standing up and walking back towards camp.

At the foot of the hill, her light picked up on something shiny and she ran towards it hoping it was her phone. She bent down to inspect the object, seeing that it wasn't her phone, but a broken pair of child sized glasses. The nerdy Harry Potter looking frames belonged to one of her campers: Piggy.

That wasn't his real name that was just the mean one all the other kids called him, but Emma didn't know what his actual name was. She rubbed her chin in worry, and headed back towards the cabins.

It was chaos, kids were covered in dirt and hosing each other down, others were crying and talking in little groups. Emma started to do a count, but it was too dark and there was no way she could keep track of them all unless they were in their proper cabins.

An exhausted and ferociously pissed off looking Ruby emerged from one of the cabins and spotted Emma immediately.

"Emma, is um…this your phone?" Ruby held out the somewhat muddy phone, but it was instantly recognizable as Emma's.

"Oh my God, yes!" Emma snatched it from her outstretched hand and pushed the button. She swiped over it, and her worst fears were instantly confirmed. The picture gallery app was open and the picture of Regina was displayed prominently on the screen. Or rather, it was just Regina's most private parts and a vibrator sort of photobombing.

"You have a problem then," Ruby lowered her voice and nodded toward the phone.

"Did anyone see…did the kids see the pictures on here?" Emma asked, knowing full well that the gig was up. She could see it written on Ruby's face.

"First off: wow! Those pics are clearly not you….unless you're not a natural blonde?" Ruby was looking her over in a way that was entirely uncomfortable.

Emma shifted on her heels and hissed, "Ruby, who all saw these pictures?"

"Okay, so here's the thing-," Ruby started, and Emma's hope fell.

The answer was pretty much everyone. Apparently, the girls had snuck off during the stories and messed with Emma's phone, they found the pictures got grossed out and dropped the phone, at which time it was picked up by one of the boys. The boy showed all his other boy camper friends and that's when Ruby found them in their cabin all huddled around the pictures.

"They handed it right over, but they are definitely on lock down all day tomorrow," Ruby sighed dramatically. "I can't believe you have those pictures on your phone! Who is it? It's got to be someone from here because we checked the time stamp and saw that the picture was taken in the morning. Plus, I recognize the cement floor of the tile."

"Whoa! Who the hell is 'we'?" Emma cried out, tears were threatening to slip down her cheeks. Regina was never going to forgive her for being so stupid. Then again, Regina should have never sent pictures like that to Emma to begin with. But…Regina had trusted her. She had really fucked up.

"I don't know…the campers, Graham, David…" Ruby shrugged with guilt.

_Had literally everyone seen the pictures?_ It was only going to be a short matter of time before the 'who' in the pictures was deduced. As Ruby said, it had to be someone who was at camp. It was clearly an adult woman with dark hair. It wasn't Ruby, so that left Mary Margaret and Regina. Oh, and the creepy maintenance chick who kept to herself. Emma realized she didn't even know her name, she thought it started with an L.

Taking a deep breath, Emma promised that her first order of business the next day would be to learn some names. Pending that she survived the night stretching out before her. A thought occurred to Emma, and she hastily opened up her phone again and checked the sent messages. "Fuck! Godamnit!"

In the outbox the pictures had been sent to a strange number. One of the little bastards essentially made a copy to keep. No wonder they had been so quick and accommodating to give Ruby the phone. Emma stomped off toward her boys' cabin, but turned around when Ruby called her back.

"Emma, hey, it's your turn for first timer duty over in the girls' cabin," Ruby grabbed her arm, and spun her around. "Then when you're done meet me us back up at the camp site. We need to talk, and as I promised earlier I have something you're really going to want after tonight."

"Uh…what's first timer duty and why am I on it?" Emma shook her head trying to remember if she read anything in the rules regarding specific duties.

"Oh, one of the girls started her period while she was running through the woods. Poor thing thought that the evil sorceress from your stupid story was trying to rip her heart out through her vagina. Just take her some pads and explain her period to her, it's no big deal."

"Oh…can't, um Mary Margaret do that? She's the girls' counselor…I'm not really qualified," Emma didn't need a lengthy and emotional distraction on her plate she needed to go read those boys the riot act.

"Really? You're going to argue about this now? Mary Margaret talked to two bleeders this morning in the showers, which you would know if you ever bothered to actually come around and do your job…I know you're Regina's bitch and that's why I felt sorry that you had to go to town with her, but come on, Emma, one of those kids could have been hurt tonight!"

Emma hung her head and rubbed her forehead. She nodded in agreement. Ruby was reading her the riot act, and this was not how she had planned to spend her evening. Everything was backfiring, and she was certain if Regina knew that the campers were having a free for all jack off session due to her pictures that Emma let slipped she would be mortified and Emma would be fired.

"Emma, are you evening listening? I saved one of yours from the lake yesterday. Kid, had algae wrapped around his leg like a tentacle. He thought a freaking sea monster was sucking him under. Graham just headed out into the woods to hunt down one of his campers who hasn't shown up yet. What are we going to do if we can't find him? Are you going to tell Mills? Or worse, call the parents and tell them that we lost their kid at the expensive summer camp they are paying for?"

Emma deserved all of it, she had been so stupid. "I know, Ruby. Thanks for the straight talk. I needed to hear it. Look, I'll take responsibility if Graham can't find one of the kids. I'm sure they are all fine, but I didn't realize my prank would be so…effective. I'll go get some pads…tampons too?"

Calming down immediately, Ruby chuckled and nodded, her eyes twinkled. "They usually need a demonstration on how those work."

"You mean like…no way?"

"No, just show them how the applicator works, and then let her go practice in the bathroom," Ruby explained. Emma really did feel clueless on what she was supposed to say. "Emma, make sure you tell her to stay off drugs, stay in school, and don't get pregnant. That's like the best advice."

Emma nodded resolutely and headed quickly toward the supply room; she passed by her camper's cabin and felt a seething rage. She was more upset with herself than anything, but every moment that they were ogling Regina's breasts and vag she wanted to strangle each and every one of them.

She grabbed enough pads and tampons to hold back a flood, and ran to Mary Margaret's row of cabins. Realizing, she had forgotten the name of the newest menstruator she had to peek into each cabin and ask the girls if any of them had just gotten their period. How embarrassing for the poor girl who raised her hand and nodded. Of course, it had to be the third cabin that Emma tried.

It was obvious that the girl, Andrea, was her name, Emma knew she'd remember her, didn't have a clue about her period. She had crammed an entire roll of toilet paper between her legs, and it was bulging out of her shorts looking ridiculous.

"Andrea, so you got your period. Congratulations! You're a woman now," she smiled and acted like it was a very exciting and proud moment.

Andrea threw herself onto her bed and started sobbing. _What was it with these kids crying at the drop of a hat? _

"It's okay," Emma tried to pat her shoulder and get her to sit up, but the tears just kept coming.

"She's very emotional," another girl said in Andrea's defense, and Emma recognized her as the one she had originally given her phone too. Emma narrowed her eyes and stared the girl down.

"You—you were just supposed to be using the google sky map, not going through my pictures!" Emma couldn't help herself.

"You shouldn't have dirty pictures on your phone where I could see them. Was that you on there? It was gross," the uppity little girl added and laughed in Emma's face.

She was so glad that despite everything she'd been assigned boy campers. "Hey, those pics are not gross. It's just a picture of the female anatomy."

"Whatever," the little girl had no comeback and Emma realized she was engaging in an angry debate when she was clearly in the wrong. Regina was going to fire her if not for spreading her pictures, but for not even being able to handle a competent period talk.

Andrea sat up on the bed and looked at the various maxi pads and tampons that Emma was still cradling in her arms. "What are those?" She sniffled once more and Emma threw the products on the bed. After sharing one more heated glare with Ms. Snobbery she huffed and turned her attention back to Andrea.

"I'm so glad you asked. These are lifesavers…So really? Your mom sent you camp completely unprepared for your period?" Emma couldn't believe it.

"Am I dying?" Andrea asked wide eyed.

"No, you're just going to bleed for 3-5 days out of your vagina, and it's gonna suck. It's gonna hurt, but you're still expected to function and do all your responsibilities," Emma was starting in on a rant. She shifted gears, "This is a pad…and this is a tampon…"

After ruining about 10 tampons, Emma finally demonstrated the proper application of a tampon to Andrea and the other girl's satisfaction. They used a plastic water bottle to represent the vagina. It was pretty entertaining. "Alright, get that stupid roll of toilet paper out of your pants, and try the pad for tonight. Maybe tomorrow you can start in with the tampons," Emma blew out a deep breath, feeling moderately relieved that Andrea was feeling better about things, and she had done her duty.

Emma walked back out the cabin and rested her back again the door for a minute after she closed it behind her. She had forgotten to tell her something important. She poked her head back in the cabin.

"Oh, and Andrea: stay in school, stay off drugs and don't get pregnant."

With menstruation education complete, Emma ran back to her boys' cabin. On the way she saw Graham and David walking the presumably lost boy back from the edge of the woods. Emma didn't slow down, she practically busted in the door.

She looked around and sure enough all the boys were huddled around one of the kids' bunks.

"Emma!" Henry turned around and greeted her.

"Henry, please tell me you did not look at anything dirty on that kid's phone? Please lie to me if you did," Emma felt nauseous and wondered how late it was if Henry was back from spending time with Regina.

"I just got here, I swear I didn't see anything…not that they would let me look anyway," Henry added motioning toward the other kids.

"Oh thank God! Henry, promise me you'll never…" Emma started to say 'become a perverted adult like me and your mom', but that wasn't quite the point she was trying to get across.

"What is it, Emma? The kids think I'm sorta cool now; they just aren't letting on….Mom thinks so anyway. By the way, she said she's waiting up for you. She changed out of her dress, but kept the leather pants and the weird slip thing on."

Emma's mouth went dry, "the corset?"

"Yeah, that's it. She said she needs your help to get out of it," Henry added innocently.

"Okay…good to know," Emma blinked a few times and tried to get the image of Regina in shiny tight leather, and a stringy corset out of her head. She needed to keep her oversexed thoughts away and focus. Her exhaustion and stress was making it increasingly difficult.

Emma saw Piggy stumbling around and reached into her pocket to bring out his mangled glasses, "Uh, I think these are yours."

He reached out for them and missed her hand by six inches, "I can't see anything! I missed out on the pictures."

"Shut up, Piggy!" One of the other boys yelled. "Stupid idiot."

Emma looked around shrewdly, making a mental note that they would have to get Piggy new glasses…and she really needed to look up his actual name.

"Hey! Give me the phone with the picture on it. Don't' try to stall, I know you have it. Just make this easier for everybody," Emma shouted. She balled up her fists and tightened her jaw.

"We gave back the phone. Ask Counselor Lucas," one of the boys said.

Emma didn't waste time she pulled out her phone and the boys gasped when they saw she had it. She ignored their muttering and called the unknown number from the text that had been sent. A phone began to ring in the cabin and she went toward the source of the sound, throwing back pillows and eventually retrieved it from underneath one of the mattresses.

The campers fell silent. With satisfaction she deleted the pictures and threw the phone onto the bed.

"There. Now we will never tell anyone about those pictures or you're all going to be expelled if I hear another word about it. Tomorrow no one is leaving this cabin except for food and bathroom trips, got it?"

"Yes, Counselor Swan," the boys all said in unison.

Except Piggy, stupid Piggy pointed and said, "Jeremy already saved the pictures to the cloud."


	29. Chapter 29

"Get it off the cloud!" Emma threw her arms up in the air. She suddenly started to feel incredibly itchy, and she bent down to scratch mindlessly at her bare legs.

"I can't just get it off the cloud," Jeremy crossed his arms and looked at her. "Why are those pictures on your phone?"

Emma bit her tongue and stood up even though she felt the compulsion to keep scratching her legs. She just glared at the mouthy little punk, as he stared back. She had the sinking feeling that her campers had lost what little respect they had for her.

Defeated and over it, she made the decision to call it a night. She turned around and left the cabin without another word. _What was she going to do now?_

She decided to take a walk and clear her head. She was sweating and itchy and she needed a bit of alone time. She wondered if Regina was still waiting up for her. Emma decided not to go back to the cabin just yet. She couldn't face her lover in clear conscience knowing that the whole camp and most of the instructors had seen sights that were supposed to be private and for her eyes only.

The jealousy flared up again. She didn't want to share Regina. No one else in the camp knew her the way that Emma had just begun too. At least she hoped no one knew her like Emma did. They hadn't really talked about if Regina made it an annual thing to pick a lover from among her lot of camp counselors. She certainly didn't like the looks that Regina tossed at Graham on occasion. Of course, with all the 'rules' she pretended to abide by, Emma was lucky she'd had the pleasure of touching her at all.

_Welp, that was probably over with now…bye bye corset, bye bye leather pants, bye bye shower fun time. _

Mosquitos flew around her head, and flies buzzed in her ears as she angrily stopped out to the woods, and started the annoying hike up the hill. At first she planned to avoid people, but as she wandered about aimlessly she decided to find Ruby for a minute and maybe she'd be able to do some damage control. She needed to get the telescope anyhow. Regina wouldn't be happy if she left it out all night. Emma wished that was her only offense.

After things were settled, as best they could be, then she would face Regina. Perhaps her punishment would be swift and merciful. It was long shot, knowing what Emma did of the Camp Director's punishment tactics. Her legs were on fire, and she stopped on the path to scratch at them, and would have screamed for as long and loud as she could, but that would inevitably draw a crowd.

By the time she reached the top of the long hill, she heard giggling from coming from the clearing. She shined her flashlight up at them and they all groaned.

"Emma, turn off the light!" Mary Margaret held her hand up to her face to shade herself from it. The camp fire was still roaring and the tents were still set up. The only difference from earlier was that the campers were all safely accounted for and back in their cabins.

She walked closer and sat down on a log. "Hey, guys, I'm really sorry about tonight. It wasn't my plan to scare the kids that badly."

"What are you talking about? It was awesome!" David replied and was met with an enthusiastic head nod from Mary Margaret who was glued to his side.

"Yeah, we get the whole night to ourselves up here and the kids are on lock down so we basically get the day off tomorrow," Ruby agreed. Emma was confused as to their reaction, but then Graham stood up from where he was quietly sitting and half stumbled over toward her. He handed over a mason jar full of clear liquid with some sort of saturated fruit in the bottom.

"You look thirsty," he said in a kind voice. "Have a slug of that."

She took the jar and unscrewed the lid, listening to Ruby giggling. Emma got her nose close and took a whiff. It was moonshine, and the jar was half empty.

"Are you all drunk?" Emma lowered her voice to a whisper, even knowing full well no one was out there but them.

"Hell yeah!" Mary Margaret shouted before she let out a loud hiccup and then clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Yeah, and you'll want to be too," Ruby nodded encouragingly. She stood up and tapped the bottom of the jar, motioning for Emma to drink.

Emma looked around at the faces of her fellow counselors, and decided that maybe she deserved just a swig. It might take away just a tinge of her stress, and make facing Regina a little easier.

She shrugged and tipped the jar up to her lips, swallowing as big a slug of the foul strong strawberry infused moonshine as she could handle. She felt it burn her tongue and throat as it slid all the way down. She rolled her tongue around in her mouth to get rid of the taste and closed her eyes for a moment. "Shit, that's strong."

"Emma, no cursing!" Mary Margaret tried and failed to act stern and intimidating. Everyone seemed to think her attempt was hilarious. Emma rolled her eyes and took another long drink of moonshine.

Minutes later things seemed to a bit rosier, as she felt the flush of alcohol and the numbing rush in her head. She hadn't really eaten much for hours and she had certainly sweated out all of her hydration. She was fully aware that drinking was probably the worst thing she should be doing.

Once she started it was hard to stop, and soon she found herself being pulled up from her log by Ruby to haphazardly dance around the fire. This is the making of a trip to the ER, Emma thought, as she looked around placing bets on who would be the one to fall face first into the fire.

She had forgotten about the picture and Regina for the past few minutes, or if she had been paying attention it had actually been a few hours. The eclipse was long over and the moon was high up in the sky. She had been laughing and dancing and it felt good to not worry for a little bit.

"Emma! Emma! Emma!" The group circled around her and chanted her name as she finished off the last bit of moonshine and even ate one of the nasty pickled strawberries at the bottom of the jar. It didn't taste too bad in her current state of inebriation.

Even the drunkenness couldn't compete with how tired she was and shortly after she sat down on the ground, and let her head fall forward.

"Okay, Emma, come on! You have got to tell us how those pictures of Lily ended up on your phone," Ruby knelt in front of her and started playing with her hair.

"Hmm? Who's Lily?" Emma asked in only half comprehension.

"We figured it out, dude, you don't have to act all weird about it," David slapped his own knee and exchanged lecherous look between him and Graham.

"Yeah, she's so weird. I just can't believe you were talking to her," Mary Margaret sounded snippy when she was drunk. Emma asked again, who the hell Lily was.

"The maintenance woman, she fixes whatever is broken around camp, come on, Emma. Don't deny it; she's the only other dark haired lady around here besides, me, Double M and Mills. Obviously, it's not Eugenia in the kitchen, her hair is white."

"Would you guys stop talking about this, please?" Emma was starting to panic, the alcohol intensifying the sensations. In fact she was pretty sure she was going to barf.

"It's totally cool with us if you and Lily have a thing going on," David added giving her a sloppy thumbs up. "But I'll feel bad for her if she gets fired. This is like the only job she can get."

Emma wrenched herself up from the log. She had to go right away. She remembered Regina waiting up for her, and started jogging down the hill. If she thought it was hard not to trip and fall before she was really in trouble now. Her alcohol deadened motor skills were practically useless and she found herself sliding along over bumpy rocks and twigs more than she was on her feet. It was so dark in the forest, but she the fresh air was at least doing a little to sober her up.

She shouldn't have started drinking. Stopping dead in her tracks, an out occurred to her. Regina would never have to know the campers got ahold of her pictures. She could just blame it on the janitor. She swallowed back bile in her throat and bent over to scratch her damned legs. She must have really gotten bitten up by bugs. She breathed in and out deeply, and took stock of her physical condition. She was drunk, dirty, sweating, and itchy and her but was covered in mud. She reached into her shorts and actually pulled a stick out of her ass.

Emma felt like shit. If she could just make it back to her cabin and fall in bed with Regina she told herself everything would work out in the morning. She tapped her flashlight as the batteries seemed to be dying in it, and took her time walking slowly across camp. Every little bit would help her sober up before she faced Regina.

By the time she hiked back up to her cabin, her flashlight was completely out. As she walked up the path, she felt nervous. She froze in place and gritted her teeth. She forgot to bring the damned telescope back. She had one job!

Shaking it off, all she wanted to lie down and pass out. She could hear the bed calling her from the door, and practically smell sweet Regina all warm and waiting for her. Her fingers felt numb. It was entirely too chilly for a night in July.

Emma jiggled the door knob. It didn't turn. She tried again with a bit more force, and she realized she was locked out. Her pockets were empty except for her phone (thankfully), she didn't have her keys. So much had happened that day that it was a wonder she had remembered to put her clothes on.

Hating to have to wake Regina, but seeing no other option, she knocked on the door and waited. She looked in the window, but it was completely dark. Then she remembered that they had covered the windows to keep people from looking in on them for this very reason. Leave it her brilliant idea to get locked out of her own cabin.

Luckily, she knew Regina was a light sleeper. She pounded on the door again, louder this time. Emma clutched her stomach as a hard shiver ran through her. She didn't know if it was from the cold or the alcohol, but it was uncomfortable and she was getting super annoyed.

"Regina?! It's Emma, let me in," her voice was raspy from exhaustion and overuse. Her face crumpled as she shouted again. Unable to stand up anymore, she turned her back to the door and rapidly slid down on her butt. She cradled her face in her hands and told herself to be strong. If she was going to judge little girls for crying at camp, certainly she couldn't allow herself her own freaking pity party.

The wind was picking up, and clouds were filling the night sky. The little wind chime attached to the roof started to sound, but the noise just made Emma's head pound with pain. She knocked the back of her head against the door twice, and let out a little whine of exasperation each time. The third time she didn't hit the door she fell back all the way to the floor of the door way.

"Owww," she moaned and opened her eyes. Regina was staring down at her, dressed in a robe, and looking furious.

Emma smiled drunkenly, feeling so relieved to see her. "Hey."

She must have opened the door. Finally.


	30. Chapter 30

Emma awoke to the sound of rain beating in steady hard drops on the roof. She opened her eyes to find the room was completely dark and quiet. She moved her arms and legs; they felt heavy and her mind seemed to be lagging behind.

It hurt to try and remember exactly what had happened. She recognized she was in bed in the cabin, but had no idea what time it was. She sat up suddenly as her memory kicked in and she started to remember a bit of what happened. She gasped as her head throbbed with the sudden movement. She found she was somewhat naked but her body was wrapped in heavy gauze.

"Look who decided to join the land of the living," Regina appeared hovering over her. She didn't look very happy.

Emma moaned weakly and tried to speak, her voice sounded dry and hoarse, "What time is it?"

"It's time for you to explain to me why I'm getting parent calls about my campers being exposed to pornographic materials?"

"What?" Emma felt her heart seize in fear, at the mention of the pictures. She tried to lift her arm to shield her eyes only to find that it was wrapped up tightly from her wrist to her shoulder.

"Just answer one question, Counselor. Did you share the pictures I took in the shower with the children?" Regina sounded more incredulous than angry, but there was a powerful hint of hurt and betrayal in her voice that made Emma want to cry again.

"No..." she sighed wearily. "Not intentionally. The kids got my phone and found the pictures. I was running around all night trying to do damage control."

Regina pursed her lips together and crossed her arms. She looked too furious to form words, "I see…yet you managed to find the time to become intoxicated, and you also somehow bathed yourself from head to toe in poison ivy."

"Oh, is that why I'm wrapped up like a mummy?" Emma decided to give up on explaining. She'd rather Regina just fires her now and she could leave camp forever. She couldn't even look at the brunette, and there was no way she could face her campers today. The little monsters told their parents! Emma was seething.

Regina didn't answer her; she crossed to the side of the cabin and brought over a large bowl filled with fresh strips of cloth and some sort of pinkish paste. Emma needed more answers, but she didn't want to push. She was simply grateful she was in bed and not still sitting outside in the rain.

"All activities have been cancelled today due to the weather…I would have cancelled anyway after the uproar our little stunt caused last night," Regina's jaw was set firmly as she perched on the edge of the bed, put on a pair of latex gloves and threw back the sheets to expose Emma's legs.

Beginning to understand Emma propped herself up and watched as Regina carefully lifted her ankle and unraveled the gauzy strips. Her skin had soaked up most of the paste and underneath Emma's skin was blistered with bright red oozing welts, trails and clusters of them covered her calves and thighs.

Emma hissed in pain, as Regina took a clean wash cloth and soaked it in another bucket of water that was on the floor by the bed. She gently started to wash the wounds and as she did a horrible need to scratch engulfed Emma. She took another deep breath and let the air whoosh out in a long sigh.

"It's a poultice," Regina cleared her throat, now seeming calmer. "My mother showed me how to make it when I young and got exposed to poison ivy just like this. It's made up of calamine lotion and healing herbs and oils that have antibacterial and antihistamine properties."

"How long is my skin gonna itch like this?" Emma asked as Regina ran the cool rag up over her thigh, and Emma spread her legs a little seeing that the rash extended all way down to the tender part of her inner thigh. "Shit, it's real close to my hoo-ha. Is it going to spread?"

"Yes, it can and it has" Regina looked at Emma's thigh, her gaze drifted until she stared intently between her legs for a moment curiously tilting her head, "but I'll be sure to cover your precious 'hoo-ha' in extra ointment."

Emma slunk down on the bed, and closed her eyes. Poison ivy was definitely going to put a damper on any potential sex she might have been having, but then again she screwed the pooch on that deal when she left Regina waiting all night and let the pictures loose to the masses.

She felt the need to say something as Regina delicately washed her enflamed skin and spread the cooling lotion all over the puffy blisters. "Uh, thanks for taking care of me…I honestly don't know what to do about the pictures, Regina. I should have deleted them right away."

"Yes, you should have," Regina's voice was icy and distant. She dipped her gloved fingers in the lotion and slathered more precisely on Emma's legs. "But…" she started and then paused in thought, thinking better of whatever she had planned to say.

"What?"

"Nevermind, the situation has been taken care of," Regina distracted Emma by carefully slathering the juncture of her thigh with cream, the backs of her gloves brushed softly over her pubic region and Emma wondered again how long she was going to be a walking oozing sore. It was unattractive, but she deserved it.

"No, tell me…what happened?" Emma's mind was reeling. If everyone knew about the pictures why did she seem so calm?

Regina stopped her movements and stiffened; she settled her butt more firmly on the edge of the bed and met Emma's eyes. "First off, I found it…endearing that you kept the pictures."

She sniffed and patted and Emma's hip so she'd roll over on her side. Regina needed to care for the backs of her calves and thighs. Emma pulled the bunched up sheet over her ass, and winced as she discovered she was literally covered in poison ivy from her neck down to her ass and ankles.

So Regina was glad in a twisted way that she had kept the pictures on her phone? Emma mused as tried to relax and not interject into what else Regina had to say.

She heard Regina sigh deeply, "I've fired Counselor Blanchard… the parents' involved wanted punishment for whoever was responsible for the pictures and I obviously couldn't take the blame myself so I had to do damage control. Her termination was effective immediately. She's packed her things and left as of this morning."

Emma stiffened up and rolled over, not caring that she was making a mess of the fresh lotion on her legs. "What? But Mary Margaret didn't do anything wrong…it wasn't her!"

Regina stood then and crossed the room, "This is my camp! I cannot afford to have my reputation sullied and dragged through the mud. You of all people should understand that! I've been incredibly generous with you, Emma. I—I thought we had an understanding. You need to stand by me on this."

Emma felt her mouth go dry, and her head was pounding. She glanced at the clock radio and realized it was almost 4 o'clock in the afternoon. Her stomach rumbled in hunger and her skin was crawling, but less from the rash and more from the uncomfortable situation she found herself in.

"They accepted Mary Margaret as the scapegoat and the problem was solved. She can't keep a damned secret to save her life and she's been up to no good with David, which I've turned a blind eye to long enough. And don't give me that look, Counselor, you're lucky I haven't fired you yet!"

Tears formed in Emma's eyes, "Look, we all made mistakes, but no one is really at fault here. Mary Margaret shouldn't have been blamed. Did you even think about how humiliating that would be for her?"

"Are you defending the woman? I told you the decision is made and the point is moot. She will be fine. She did not need this position, and I will give her a good reference. I'm not completely heartless."

"She's a good counselor, and knows a lot about birds…" Emma didn't know if she could stay here any longer. "I need to get something to eat and go for a walk. I have a lot to think about."

"Do not walk out on me! We are in the middle of a conversation and if you say anything to a camper or another counselor about your feelings on this matter consider yourself done for. Do you understand me?" Regina stood in front of the door, as Emma tried to hobble her way out of bed.

"Fuck," Emma moaned, realizing she was in no condition to go anywhere and she needed Regina to help her. The thought of putting clothes on over her sores was excoriating. Looked like she was going to have to wear muumuus for the rest of camp…or however long she decided to stay.

"Okay, it looks like I'm stuck here, so let's just get everything out on the table…open and honest," Emma wasn't feeling well and her appetite had turned sour thinking of how confused and disheartened Mary Margaret must be.

"Let's spare the heart to heart. I did my job, because you did not do yours…I trusted you, and last night after I put on that ridiculous costume and helped your enact your little joke gone wrong, I sat here and waited for you for hours. You stood me up!" Regina had turned away and placed her forehead on the door. Emma could hear the pain in her thickening voice. Shit, she was crying Emma realized.

There was no point in telling her that Emma had tried to get to her as soon as possible. Everything had happened in slow motion yet so fast, like a fucking train wreck. She realized suddenly, that to Regina, all that mattered was that Emma hadn't come to her. She felt rejected, and the whole stupid picture fiasco was secondary to her feelings.

Emma swallowed her guilt and shame, and tried to quench and tamp down the uneasy feeling that she was making a terrible mistake. "How can I make it up to you?"

Regina turned around; her eyebrows were knitted in confusion. She clearly had expected more of a fight. She swallowed and then smiled weakly, and crossed the room to question the other woman's sincerity. Regina's demeanor seemed to change, her posture became more rigid and she brushed back her hair to make sure it laid upon her head perfectly.

"It's not really me who you need to make it up to, Emma… you can start by writing an apology to my…hoo-ha…with your tongue."


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Dedicated to BeeGoddess

(I'm sorry to end this chapter on a cliff hanger… well, actually it's a clit hanger…har har)

….

"We have an angry beaver situation and I need your full attention," Regina stormed through the door of the cabin looking more frazzled than Emma could recall seeing her.

"I promised I would apologize to your angry little beaver as soon as my poison ivy healed. It's only been a few days and I know you've been keeping your beaver happy with your toys," Emma said as she sat up in bed and blinked to clear the sleep out of her eyes. She wasn't sure if it was early in the morning or late at night.

Regina was seething, pacing back and forth across the creaky wooden floor as she balled her fists and squeezed. Her face was red and Emma didn't even know if she'd heard anything she'd said.

"Camp counselors don't get sick time, and you've been laying around doing nothing for long enough," Regina growled. She looked really tense by Emma's estimation, and clearly something had happened. Something involving beavers by her best guess.

For the past few days, everything had been a blur of pain and confusion for Emma, except for Regina's gentle touch when she helped reapply the special lotion that took the burn away and replaced it with a cool healing sensation.

Emma had barely left the cabin except to wander down to the outhouse, and she'd managed one entirely unsexy shower with Regina's help. She hadn't seen her campers since the phone incident and the subsequent firing of Mary Margaret.

Ruby had stopped by to visit when Regina was out. Her mood had been gloomy and explained that the other counselors were protesting against the Camp Director for letting Mary Margaret go.

Emma was feeling torn. On one hand, she knew how very wrong it was to place the blame for Regina's foolish mistake and Emma's even stupider one on an innocent woman, but she felt a loyalty to Regina. She had been downright gentle and caring towards Emma lately, but now the other shoe had dropped.

If the campers and counselors were revolting, Emma didn't want to have to choose sides.

Truthfully, Regina's foul mood coincided with Emma regaining her energy. She had been feeling better physically, but mentally she was in the dumps and didn't know how she was going to go on as a Counselor for the rest of the summer. Her credibility was pretty well shot with the campers, and she knew as long as she was 'ill' Regina would continue to care for her. Any sane person would milk it as long as she could.

Regina had even kindly brought her meals up to the cabin for her. They'd eaten together and made small talk. Mostly, making harmless fun of the campers or talking about the weather. They'd nearly avoided all unpleasant conversation, which was a relief, but left Emma feeling positively anxious about where she stood with the other woman.

By the current state of Regina's attitude, it looked like her time for kindness was up.

Way up. Good things don't last.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked softly as she unfurled from the bed and the stood up. Regina couldn't be that upset that she hadn't made good on her oral apology yet. Regina had been sleeping on a cot in her office, only coming to the cabin to tend to Emma and change clothes. She missed having the brunette next her at night even if the no sex in the cabin rule was in full force. If she was honest about it, she missed Regina: bi-polar personality and all.

Her blistering rash had faded quickly, and it was time to pull the mummy like gauze wrapped all over her body off for good. She just needed a little help.

Regina finally stopped her pacing. Her face was bright red, but her eyes were dark and fierce in the dim light from the lantern. Emma watched as she unfurled her fists and wrapped her arms around her stomach, in a self-hug.

"Hey, Regina?" Emma came closer, brushing her fingers up the other woman's arms tentatively testing how much touch she would allow. When Regina failed to move or flinch, Emma stepped closer and cradled her chin with the tips of her fingers, forcing her to look at her.

"I sent David and Graham down the river to dismantle a simple beaver dam and they failed," Regina confessed with worry. "I just received word from the Department of Natural Resources that the damn dam has diverted the river and the camp is at risk for flash flooding if it rains even an inch."

"What are you going to do?" Emma asked as she processed the information.

Regina laughed bitterly and the sound seemed to echo off the walls. "I have an idea…" she sniffed. Emma watched as Regina's eyes wandered over her body and then soft fingers picked at the edge of the gauze. "You're healing well, dear. Another day or so and you should be ready for travel."

Emma swallowed back a lump in her throat. Why did Regina have to be so cryptic all the time?

"Travel?" She dared to ask. Was she getting fired for being useless? Honestly, if Emma were in Regina's position she would have fired her long ago.

"Let's get you cleaned up and then I'll tell you what I have in mind," Regina pulled the strip of gauze away from Emma's arm. Her skin was stained with pink calamine lotion.

"Shower time?" She asked hopefully. It had been ages since the pair had indulged in their favorite recreational activity.

"That depends," Regina smirked. "Tell me, are you feeling apologetic yet?"

Emma sighed loudly as if the question put her out, and then licked her lips, bringing them into a coquettish smirk. "I'm feeling grateful for sure, apologetic too… very, very sorry for acting like a drunken jackass."

"Good," Regina beamed, unable to hide her own smile. She leaned in towards Emma's neck and nuzzled her, grazing her lips across her throat. She pulled back slightly and her lips passed Emma's ear, "It's been far too long."

The needy tremble in Regina's voice, called forth spreading warmth through Emma and for once not the heat of an itchy rash. Her libido had been briefly dormant while she was healing and wallowing, but now she found a renewed energy and a need to be strong for Regina when she was obviously the one having a hard time now.

Regina gathered her shower caddy, towel and robe while Emma did the same. Then as they left the cabin, the path illuminated by nothing but moonlight, Regina took Emma's hand in hers and led her to the showers. Emma gripped the offered hand like a lifeline. Despite the natural intimacy from Regina helping her change clothes and bandages it had been mostly clinical, because of the restricted touch, but this felt real and electric. It was just their hands.

"It's late… no one will see us," Regina's eyes darted around the deserted camp, no sounds but the chirp of crickets filled the air as they walked.

The showers were empty, Regina went ahead and cranked on the tap to heat the open stall. Steam began to rise immediately in a warm wafting cloud. They both stripped off their clothes, watching each other unashamedly. There was no question of why they were here, and the anticipation of finally touching.

"I can't wait any longer," Regina stated calmly; the only sign that her patience was wavering was the slight flare of her nostrils and the curl of her upper lip. It only served to make her scar more pronounced and fill Emma with the urge to kiss her. She watched Regina as she ripped down the buttons on her blouse and shimmied out of her skirt like she was drowning and trying to swim to the break the surface. Emma tossed her own shirt and shorts off in two easy pulls and threw them into the air.

She carefully unwrapped the rest of her bandaged bits, pleased to see she really was free of the horrible poison ivy.

She stepped over the bench in the dressing area and grabbed Regina by the shoulders, turning her around. Emma pulled her hair back with her hand and kissed the nape of her neck, reveling in the shudder that ran through Regina with such a simple touch. "I missed this, and I'm going to make up for lost time, by kissing you everywhere."

"Get going!" Regina demanded, her shoulders impossibly tense, as Emma unhooked her bra and guided it down her arms. She walked Regina into the steamy shower and pushed her under the spray.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked again. Even by Regina's standards she was acting uptight and nervous. Maybe it really had been too long, and she exuded more tension than a compound bow.

"I-I...need you," Regina stammered, turning around and pulling Emma under the water with her, she tugged her close: flush against her hot wet naked body. They kissed as water ran over their heads, their mouths caressing and soothing as their eager hands ran over planes of smooth flesh and soft curves.

"I'm here," Emma reassured her as she placed a tender kiss to Regina's forehead. She ran her hands up her sides, over her ribs and then brought them to her shoulders to squeeze at the tight tendons and muscles that rippled and rolled under her touch, willing Regina to let go and relax.

Regina cried out in a throaty moan when Emma squeezed harder and released her shoulders, bringing blood to the deprived muscles. She pressed panting open mouthed kisses to the sweet skin of her neck, and then down her chest. She worked to fulfill her promise of kissing her everywhere, licking at the little streams of water running down, over her clavicle and between her breasts.

Never sighing away from what she wanted, Regina thrust her chest out to meet Emma's mouth. She smiled as she lathed a hard nipple, rolling it between her lips as she sucked just to the point of pain. She pulled it with her mouth and then bit down gently, knowing how her lover loved just enough pain to make her flinch.

"Yes!" Regina encouraged the same treatment to her other nipple by pushing her breasts up toward Emma's mouth. Emma covered Regina's hands with her own, taking her breasts in her palms and pushing the peaks together so she could alternate quickly between them. Regina stumbled back against the wall, her knees barely holding her up. Her head lolled back, and Emma looked up in time to catch her favorite expression: eyes closed, mouth open as she fully succumbed to the pleasure.

Emma was more than happy to be the one bringing it.

Her libido was far from dormant now. Her blood was pumping and whirring like a buzz in her brain, as she sunk down to her knees. She pulled Regina's clinging sodden panties down in one swift motion.

"Please," Regina was looking down at her clearly enjoying the sight of Emma on her knees, between spread thighs, and staring at her long deprived pussy. She reached forward and gripped blonde hair threading her fingers through long locks and tugging her forward as she thrust her hips out. Emma loved it when Regina was so bold and brazen about what she wanted.

But Emma knew she was in complete control, and her stubbornness wouldn't let Regina have everything she wanted. No, Emma set the pace, if only to add a potentially dangerous layer of delectable torture.

"Kiss my clit," Regina whined as Emma tenderly kissed her inner thighs. She felt the fist in her hair grip to the point of pain. "Lick me…"


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback, it's so lovely to see so many people still enjoying this story! Thanks for everyone who voted for me as 2015's Favorite Swan Queen writer, I promised 10k of smut so I figured I'd finish this story and make it really smutty. **

….

Emma wanted to savor this experience; she loved when Regina was direct and decisive. She found she enjoyed the firm hold Regina had on her head, pulling her in towards her heated pussy, as beads of water washed down her thighs. She looked up her body: her stomach was expanding and contracting with each shallow breath, and she loved the sight of water running off her breasts like rain.

She did as told, pressing her lips gently to the top of her slit just nudging Regina's clit, not enough to give her satisfaction. The hand wound into her wet hair deeper, applying pressure to bring her close. Emma kissed down her outer labia, keeping to the outside, not delving in just yet. She knew it drove Regina crazy and working the other woman up into a verifiable frenzy after a relatively long stretch of sexual deprivation was what Emma enjoyed most.

When Emma had been down and out, Regina had slept in her office, but she confessed to Emma that she had tried to fuck herself with her favorite blue dildo. From what Emma had inferred from Regina's look of abject frustration and longing, the result had been unsatisfying for some reason. Now, as she caressed her pussy with heated kisses, she was determined to give her an orgasm that would satisfy her wholly.

Emma liked feeling needed, especially needed like this by the woman currently trying to desperately get more contact from Emma's mouth. She pursed her lips and held her head still when she felt Regina thrust her hips forward and rub against her. Once she felt the delicate slickness and tasted the rich earthy flavor of Regina's wetness spreading over her lips, she allowed herself to burrow in as far as she could. She let Regina fuck herself against her lips, chin and nose.

"That's it," Regina cried shakily, re-doubling her grip on her hair and spreading her legs wider to get all of Emma's face firmly planted against her as she bucked into her. "More…Emma, give me more."

Emma rammed her tongue into her, reaching just inside her entrance; she kept it rigid to bring about as much stimulation as possible. She looked up wide eyed to meet Regina's glassy gaze, she was pushing against her face harder, and looking for the entire world like Emma's thorough tonguing of her hole would banish all of her burdens. She was trying to lose herself in pleasure, and Emma was determined to get her there.

Emma's knees were starting to ache from the wet cement; she rose up on the balls of her feet in a squat so she could spread her legs wide to finger and toy with her own clit, trying to relieve the demanding ache of her own desire. Regina was clawing at her hair, fingers now hopelessly tangled. Emma's tongue hurt from holding it so she decided to be merciful and feel out Regina's clit with her tongue, running it back and forth before sucking it between her lips while she continued to flick her tongue all around, determined to hit every single one of the 5000 nerve endings located in the small hard bud. Regina was growing tense, and getting close.

Her breathy moans and twitchy muscular jerks egged Emma on as she sucked harder, focusing on keeping her balance and coordination as she pulled more wetness up from her slit with her fingers and applied more speed and pressure, dancing faster over her own clit.

A hard tug on her hair, made Emma pull her mouth back and cringe in pain. She scowled up at Regina in anger. Regina swallowed between heavy breaths, and pulled again lighter, but still insistent.

"Stand up…Now, please… Kiss me while I cum."

Emma scrambled to her feet, tackling Regina back against the wall and latching onto her instantly, to press her arousal saturated tongue straight into Regina's hot open mouth. She forgot about her own rising need to orgasm as she fucked Regina with her fingers, rubbing her thumb hard over her clit. With the added oral stimulation, her filled pussy and hard stroking of her clit, Regina got off within seconds.

She moaned and Emma swallowed the sound happily. She was supporting Regina's weight with her own body until she was able to stand on her own two feet again. Breaking away from her mouth, Regina sighed happily, resting her chin on Emma's shoulder and finally uncoiling her fingers from her hair. She wrapped her arms tightly around her body for a surprising and life affirming hug.

"Wonderful…simply divine…" she muttered as she held Emma close to her, her breath tickled Emma's ear and caused her to shiver, which prompted Regina to respond to Emma's evident need to cum too by slowly pulling her down to the wet floor. Emma sunk down willingly, feeling vulnerable but safe with her.

Regina treated her quite reverently as she kissed her clavicle, her shoulders, and traced over the still light pink spots that were still healing.

"Is it sensitive?"

"Nah, my skin is feeling fine…really fine," Emma exhaled and nodded in encouragement when Regina looked up in concern. Then to be extra reassuring she added, "You can touch me... anywhere."

At that, Regina's mouth quirked up into a naughty smile, and she crawled over Emma spreading her legs and insinuating her knees between them, as she rolled over her body. She held her thighs as she pressed the length of her torso against Emma and settled her weight over her body. The shower floor wasn't entirely comfortable but it was less lumpy than the ground.

Regina made eye contact, and rolled her hips between Emma's legs, all the while keeping up the sweet, special, dreamy smile that only appeared on her face post orgasm.

"When we get home, I'm going to change out the disgusting sheets you've been living on with clean ones, and decontaminate our bed. I don't plan to sleep alone in my office any longer."

Emma's breathed hitched at that, she laid her head back and closed her eyes, focusing on the delicious pressure of the body covering hers and the motion of languidly rolling hips connecting with her flushed skin. She licked her lips in anticipation as she felt a confident hand insinuate between their bodies.

"When we go on our trip tomorrow, I'm bringing that damned dildo so I can finally fuck you with it," Regina promised as she started to fuck Emma right then: strong and swift. "It'll be better than this. Deeper."

Emma wanted to ask where they were going on this cryptic trip, but she was too busy getting fucked into a delirium. Regina kept whispering rich and dirty nothings as she pushed inside, curling her fingers over and over. Each and every pump of hips and fingers had Emma caring less and less about the future. All she cared about was this moment with the woman on and in her, drawing out her pleasure while the water turned cold.

Her orgasm hit her suddenly, and only then did she realize just how badly in need of it she was. Endorphins rushed through her body bringing her to a state of euphoria that cleansed her mind, along with serotonin that calmed her. She felt refreshed and pleasantly heavy, buzzing with happiness as Regina stilled her hand and hips. She cradled Emma's neck with her other hand to bring her head up just enough to kiss her.

When the chill of the water finally drove them to get up, Regina pulled her fingers out of Emma and she nearly pouted from the sensation of emptiness. She was soon soothed when Regina helped her dry off with a towel and then wrapped her in fluffy robe for their walk back to the cabin, holding hands.

Regina changed the sheets and killed the lights, neither one of them bothered with proper pajamas, eager to resume their cuddling. Regina untied the belt of Emma's robe and pushed it off her shoulders to the floor. Then she pushed the woman herself onto the bed, as she threw off her own robe and crawled in next to her.

They cuddled up, face to face. Emma reached instinctively for Regina, caressing her cheek and leaning close to rub noses. Regina gave her a very sweet and soft good night kiss. Emma relaxed feeling satisfied and incredibly relieved to be rash and itch free. Most of all Regina finally seemed to radiate peacefulness, and when she was calm and relaxed the whole world seemed more laid back.

It was amazing how much Emma could long for someone even when she was holding her tight. It was comforting to see that Regina had missed this just as much as Emma had. They fit together perfectly.

On the edge of sleep, Regina hummed and then murmured, "Tomorrow, Emma…I've learned one thing: if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself."

"Are we going back to town?" Emma perked up at the thought, as she hoped that was what the trip was.

"No, we're going down the river to destroy some beaver dams," Regina kissed her once more and then turned over, reaching behind blindly to pull Emma's arms around her body as she scooted her butt back against her. "Rest up."


	33. Chapter 33

Emma woke up feeling well-rested and happy for the first time in a long time. She opened her eyes, and the room was still dark. A smile was already on her lips as she stretched and hummed in contentment. A low grumble sounded from her side, and she looked down at Regina's messy hair where she was tucked in around her just as she had been when they'd fallen asleep.

"Don't move, I'm finally comfortable," Regina growled, hair tickling Emma's chest. "I haven't been able to sleep properly since you've been _indisposed._"

The admission made Emma chuckle. She had been feeling the same way: unable to sleep without Regina in bed next to her. Cuddling up with her felt like heaven.

"I thought we had a big trip planned for today, shouldn't we be getting up?" Emma teased, running her fingers through Regina's hair lightly.

"Yes, we probably should," Regina agreed apprehensively, "or we could stay in bed for a little while longer?"

Emma crinkled her face in confusion as Regina reached over to the nightstand and fumbled with the drawer. She couldn't see what was going on, but suddenly she heard a very distinct, tell-tale 'buzz' sound coming from Regina's side of the bed.

"What's that?"

"An adult toy. Surely you're familiar?" Regina ran a smoothly curved, lightly buzzing sex toy over Emma's arm. Then she pouted, turning it off and holding the toy up to her mouth as she ran her tongue over the tip. "I want a morning orgasm."

Emma's eyebrows raised on their own accord as her first thought was to ask if Regina's rules were obsolete, but she bit her tongue and kept that stupid idea to herself, as she watched Regina wet the vibrator all over with her mouth. Her eyes were half lidded and she had a pornographic smirk on her face as her pink tongue swept the sides of the toy seductively.

Having a docile, horny Regina wrapped around her, popping her full lips back and forth on the head of a phallic shaped vibrator was truly a surprise, given all the two had been through over the course of just a few weeks.

An incredibly pleasant surprise.

Regina flicked the on button once again, upping the intensity and the grinned as the toy started shaking and buzzing rather loudly and breaking the early morning quiet and serenity. Emma swallowed as her body responded like Pavlov's dog to the sound and sight as Regina playfully grinned as she held the toy up to Emma's nipple.

She sighed in contentment, as the spark of pleasure hummed through her nipple, instantly tightening the bud. Quickly Regina drove her knee into the bed, using the leverage to swing her leg over Emma's torso and straddle her.

The soft skin and solid weight of Regina making herself right at home, grinding herself against Emma's lower abdomen slowly, heating herself up, sensually rolling her wet heat against her. Emma lifted her head off the pillow to look down where their bodies joined, her stomach muscles quivered at the sexy sight and feeling. Her arms felt limp as Regina stared down at her, trailing the vibrator across the valley of her breasts and seeking out the other nipple. Her brown eyes were shining happily as she teased her nipples. Goosebumps rose on Emma's limp arms as she laid still. She was still waking up and processing all the sensations pulsing through her nerve endings, and the heavy liquid state of arousal she found herself experiencing.

Regina just kept rolling her hips, the sheet pooled around her ass and thighs, she braced her hands on Emma's stomach, digging her nails in slightly as her mouth opened and her body jolted when she bore down a bit harder, moving back and forth.

Emma was entranced by the other woman's breasts moving back and forth above her, as her mouth watered for more contact. She lifted her boneless arms and reached forward and up to grasp at Regina's hips, digging her own nails into her muscled ass as she squeezed and released with every slow forward thrust of her hips. The heat was increasing, her stomach was wet with Regina's juices, smeared without modesty all over. It was hot and messy and Emma whimpered with barely controlled need.

Surprising herself, she tugged firmly on Regina's butt, toppling her balance, and catching her easily as she crashed forward on top of her. Chest to chest, and hip to hip, Emma tilted her head further, reaching for Regina's lips with her own like she was reaching for ambrosia from the gods. They kissed passionately, just as sloppy as they liked, in between heated breathlessness as Emma started to rock her own hips up and up, seeking friction.

With a well-timed moan from Regina, she threw her head back, and Emma pressed her face and mouth into her neck, sucking liberally at the tight cords of the column of her throat, and pulling at her waist with renewed tenacity. Regina was panting above her, her hips working furiously and chasing that pleasure. She seemed desperate for an orgasm and it increased Emma's desperation ten-fold.

"Give me that," Regina growled, her eyes flashing down and reaching for the still buzzing, but currently useless vibrator that had rolled off of Emma's body and was pressed against her side. Not wanting to break their rhythm Emma just gripped Regina's waist and hips harder, as she spread her legs wider. Her focus was solely on getting more of Regina.

With a hot puff of breath against her face, Emma opened her eyes to stare into Regina's dark ones. She was squirming on top of her, positioning herself as she turned up the vibration and slipped it between both of their bodies.

"Oh, fuck!" Emma jerked in response to the sudden open throttle of the vibrator pressed squarely and tightly against her clit, as Regina used her body to hold it place between both of them. Both their legs were shaking and the pressure was building. Emma's skin was red from exertion, she held her breath unconsciously unable to take that much pressure and buzz, but unable to wriggle away. It was so direct and unforgiving, and Regina was staring at her face, unblinking and mouth wide as they both took the overwhelming feeling until Emma got just to the point of restless desperation where she couldn't take another second of it.

She screamed, unable to contain the tidal wave from spilling out of her body. She barely recognized the sound of her own voice, but she did recognize the deep bellowing "oh," that Regina let loose right in her ear as she finally released the pressure, leg muscles and back tightening like a bow around Emma as she orgasmed. A powerful full body tingle immediately followed as Emma's own orgasm followed in short order. Regina was still shuddering against her as she made a mad grab for the toy and pulled it away, ending the punishment to Emma's clit from oversensitivity.

Like clockwork, as they both tried to fix themselves after that epic body-breaking-come-apart of an orgasm, Regina was as snuggly and kissy as a kitten. Offering plucky, sated kisses to Emma's sweat drenched clavicle and breasts. Emma patted her head absently as her body went limp and she reveled in the delicious pressure of Regina languidly lounging on top of her, lazily stroking her sides with light, tickly pressure.

"That was…" Emma started to mumble unable to find the words for the intimacy and intensity she had just experienced with Regina. She didn't know it could be like that: strong, simple and exhilarating.

"Just what I needed," Regina responded, finally rolling off of Emma and laying on her back next to her, blowing the messy hair out of her eyes as the air cooled their hot, hot skin.

"Yep," Emma responded, eager to turn over and go back to sleep riding her post-orgasm serotonin release.

"Uh huh, we have to get up. Now," Regina actually clapped her hands to punctuate the fact that she was no longer (literally) fucking around. "We're burning daylight, Swan."


	34. Chapter 34

Emma would have given anything to be back in bed with spooning up in the early morning afterglow with the sweet, complacent, _loving_ and docile post-sex version of Regina, but that was not how the day was shaping up. Nothing but the lingering sense memory of a pleasant buzz remained as she hoisted a 70-pound pack of gear onto her back.

Regina had launched on out of bed almost immediately, per usual, like a switch had been flipped. She had been all business as she dressed in an adorable safari outfit: sensible khaki shorts, a loose fitting white tank, and a matching khaki vest. She topped off the look with oversized sunglasses and a wide brimmed hat with a little chin string to keep it on her head. Emma didn't say it, but she secretly thought Regina looked like the adult porno version of 'Dora the Explorer'.

She squinted into the breaking sun, as a strained twinge started in her lower back muscles and a fine sheen of sweat broke out on her brow. She sized up her wonderful travel buddy, biting her tongue as she noted that Regina carried nothing but a messenger bag, a bottle of water, and a set of binoculars around her neck.

The lake never felt so damned far away. It was quite beautiful in the morning: no shrieking, splashing campers; just gentle waves lapping languidly at the shore and reflecting the honey-hued sunlight. It was going to be a long, hot day, and not in the way Emma would have liked. She was pretty much putty in Regina's hands and they both knew it, so she went along with this new mysterious plan to save the camp from angry beavers.

She was breathing hard by the time she stumbled up to the dock. Regina had passed her along the way, not bothering to keep pace or spare any words of encouragement.

"Load the kayak, and make sure to evenly distribute the weight of the pack," Regina barked and pointed at the long, narrow, 2-person kayak. There really wasn't a lot of room for the all of the gear, and Emma wondered where it would all fit, and most importantly why they needed so much stuff?

"Are we…not coming _home _tonight?" Emma asked hesitantly as Regina secured her belongings in the waterproof hatch. She mentally chastised herself as soon as she realized she referred to their temporary camp cabin as home, but Regina didn't seem to notice or mind the faux pas.

"I assume you'll be too exhausted to paddle upstream after we complete our mission, and it's not advisable to be out on the river at nightfall," Regina explained absently, missing the shocked expression that Emma was sporting.

She rolled her head from side to side and limbered up her arms, stretching them over her head as she removed her shirt. Standing there in her shorts and bikini top suddenly captured Regina's renewed attention.

"I guess I better stretch out my shoulders if we're gonna be paddling hard all day," she commented as she silently sent up a prayer that she hadn't fallen out of shape while she was cooped up with her unfortunate poison ivy rash. She dismissed that thought, realizing that between all that sex and hiking around carrying telescopes coupled with the regimented camp life of '3 hots and a cot' she was probably in the best shape of her life. By the hungry 'me-want' look Regina had plastered on her face while staring at Emma's ab muscles, she pretty much confirmed it.

"Yes, you should stretch out now…it takes a lot of upper body strength and endurance to handle a kayak for an extended period," Regina grabbed a paddle and shoved it into Emma's hands while licking her lips. Emma shrugged at the gesture and held the paddle above her head using it as a bar to get a nice full shoulder stretch while widening her feet.

Regina nodded in approval, "Your glutes, Swan, stretch your lower body; sitting in the _cock_ pit all day can do a number on your _ass_."

Saliva pooled in Emma's mouth, she started to get tingles just from the sound of that rich, dangerous voice. Dutifully, she did some runner's stretches as Regina continued to pack the kayak with their camping supplies. Maybe it was the heat, or the fresh memory their morning activities, but Emma felt a slight rush of wetness starting fresh between her legs as she stared at the khaki fabric stretched tight over Regina's summer peach of a booty.

The tempting woman was straddling the stern, bent over, as she loaded up supplies. The back of her thighs looked smooth and defined and Emma took the opportunity to enjoy the view, while contemplating what kind of sex they could manage on the kayak. She wasn't afraid to get wet...wetter.

"Now, if you insist on showing that much skin, I need to apply lotion to every exposed inch, nothing less than 50 SPF with so much direct sunlight…not to mention the UV rays reflecting off of the water."

Regina was rambling about sunburns and skin cancer as she retrieved a bottle of sunscreen from the supplies. With a hearty squeeze she squirted a quarter sized dollop onto her palm.

"Sun safety," Emma agreed with an eager nod, as Regina marched extremely close and slid her warm lotion-slicked palms across her bare stomach. She hooked her thumbs easily under Emma's bikini top and slid both hands underneath applying a liberal amount of lotion to both breasts, cupping them fully, all while paying very close attention to fulfill her promise of covering every inch of skin- _exposed or not._

"You're sitting up front, I want to supervise this mission and better monitor when you need a reapplication," Regina kneaded Emma's breasts, punctuating her point by giving a harsh pinch to her nipples.

"Okay, whatever you want," Emma whispered, knowing how pathetic she sounded, but she didn't care that Regina's ulterior motive was to stare at her well-defined shoulder muscles as she paddled. She was quite proud of her body and delighted that she continued to have a strong, lustful effect on her boss.

Emma sought out eye contact, making that sizzling connection with Regina that was purely mental. The touching was fantastic, but the sparks and light headed sensation she experienced when they merely looked at each other was on another plane altogether. It was rare, Emma realized feeling a pang of sadness, as she swallowed the lump in her throat. Regina shifted her head closer, lips slightly parted. She was so close Emma could feel their breath mingling together. At that moment, Regina's eyes held a world full of promise: a future reserved for Emma alone.

It only lasted for a moment as fleeting as the twilight. Regina smiled and pressed her tight lips to Emma's supple ones once then pulled back, and turned away.

"We're wasting time," Regina snarled, and Emma's closed her eyes abruptly feeling the blow of the harsh words. She took a moment to steel herself, accepting she would never get more than a momentary glimpse of the _real _Regina.

Regina pushed the kayak toward the water and beckoned Emma to get a move on. "The sooner we get paddling, the sooner we dismantle that damned dam, Swan."

Emma gripped the paddle in her hand tightly, and exhaled, as she hopped in the kayak and used the paddle to push off into the rippling water and paddling off toward the rising sun.


	35. Chapter 35

Paddling in tandem was nice and relaxing for Emma. Her senses were overloaded from the beauty of the morning, in more ways than one. Mostly, it had to do with Regina and her particular _brand_ of beauty. Emma kept stealing glances over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of Regina's face silhouetted by the rising sun.

If Regina noticed she didn't comment on Emma's behavior. All in all, it was a pretty good gig. Emma got to spend time out on the water and with Regina. She was coming to the conclusion that the more time the pair spent together the more they understood of one another. Emma hoped that was the case because she found the other woman maddening and utterly irresistible. She needed to spend more quality time with her in order to truly suss out which way her emotions were swinging.

So far all she knew was that her feelings were strong, and this trip or mission they were embarking on would hopefully help her reach a conclusion. Whether Regina reached the same conclusion was out of Emma's control, but she squeezed her eyes shut for a moment as she thought about what a future between them would look like.

As they made their way out of the lake and into the main flow of the Dead River, the paddling became more intense. Regina stayed quiet, and Emma was content with that as long as she kept pulling her weight by paddling. She had to marvel at how they remained in perfect sync, pushing and pulling their paddles through the water and gliding forward with little effort.

Emma voiced her thought to Regina, breaking the morning period of contemplation. Her voice rang out louder than she intended, startling both women, "I didn't know we'd be so good at kayaking."

Regina hummed softly before responding, "Yes, well, we seem to have a lovely dynamic working for us."

"I think it's from all the sex," Emma blurted in agreement, her face instantly turning red in embarrassment. She chastised herself for making such a crass comment, and for blushing about it.

Regina stayed quiet for a long moment, and Emma tried to stop her heart from pounding by listening to the water lapping up against the kayak.

She finally replied with light amusement, "Perhaps…"

The sun had swelled up into the sky, increasing the temperature tenfold. Emma felt her shoulders and face starting to burn.

"I think I need a little break," she admitted, slugging back some water. They paddled over to a fallen tree and hitched on to stay still in the ever flowing river. Emma laid her paddle down and before she could ask for more sunscreen Regina was on top of it. She felt confident and swift fingers smearing cool lotion all over her back and shoulders, before ever so gently applying it to the prominent apples of her cheeks. Emma inadvertently giggled at the tickling sensation, and she heard Regina laugh in amusement.

She turned around to meet her gaze, grinning. "Why are you laughing at me?" Emma asked in mock sadness.

"You should know by now just how much I enjoy getting a reaction from you," Regina remarked as though it was obvious.

Nodding at that, Emma rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well, you also seem to enjoy when you get me to do something for you to react to."

Emma blinked and furrowed her brow, realizing that her comment didn't make any sense whatsoever and Regina was staring at her with smirk. "You're better with actions then with words, dear. You should show me what you mean instead of trying to explain."

"You want me to show you what I mean? In this flimsy boat, while wedged against the tree?" Emma sighed at Regina's crazy optimism that brought new meaning to the phrase, "don't rock the boat."

"What's the worst that could happen?" Regina responded with her own question in response to Emma.

"Oh, I don't know- we capsize, all our stuff drowns and the boat drifts off leaving us to swim back home upstream 3 miles."

Regina bit her lip and then licked it as she looked at Emma, "Yes that could happen…and yes that would be_ very_ unfortunate…"

She left the sentence hanging and Emma turned around fully, putting her knees on her seat and leaning forward, to better assess her hard to read paddling mate.

"Or?" Emma raised her eyebrows in question, determined that there had to be more to what Regina was going to say. And she didn't disappoint.

"Or, you stay just like that while I shimmy out of my shorts and you can show me the high points of your oral skills," Regina grinned dangerously, as she started to unfasten the button on her khaki shorts.

Emma was in agreement with that, she'd just have to be very careful not to jostle the kayak too much and dislodge it from the tree it was wedged against. She hoped Regina would manage to stay still, which she wasn't doing a great job of currently as she struggled to brace her feet and arch her ass to get her shorts pulled down.

"Have you always wanted to have sex in a boat?" Emma was unsure why she'd ask such a question when Regina had just managed to get out of her shorts. She kept them hooked around one ankle so they would fly off, and now was sporting just her bikini bottoms. Emma could help with those easily.

"Well, why not? My tenuous rules have already gone out the window, but you like that don't you?" Regina seemed angry now, and Emma had no idea what she'd done to piss her off. She was just impressed that she could be so commanding while lying super awkwardly in a kayak with her shorts around her ankles.

"Sorry, not sorry," Emma said mischievously knowing that was the sort of response that would make Regina just a little bit angrier. But Emma also knew that secretly Regina enjoyed breaking the rules. That's why she made so many damned many of them. "We've had sex in the woods, a van, the camp showers – multiple times-… _the cabin_…and now here we go on a kayak. Is there anywhere else you plan on doing this?" Emma spouted off carefully watching the gleam in Regina's eyes. She snaked her fingers up her legs and slowly rolled her swimwear down just far enough to expose her.

Regina's eyes were shining- it was odd seeing her so exposed in the bright daylight, with so much wide open space around them. "I haven't _planned _any of this…now kiss me, and eat me out before we get behind schedule."


	36. Chapter 36

Emma had hoped that this river adventure would be more exciting than the log flume at the Mall of America, (and that log flume was a freaking thrill.) Judging by Regina's rapid breathing and telltale hungry scowl, she was headed to get wet.

She grabbed Regina's hips and clambered forward to claim a searing kiss. It was amazing how little it took for both of them to go from normal to horny-beast mode, both women never seemed to get enough. Of course, that was usually because Regina left Emma high and dry after she got her thorough fucking.

For Emma that was starting to become the norm, and she was surprised to find that when the woman she was fucking was as hot as Regina, she really didn't mind…much. Per usual, after what Regina decided was an appropriate amount of time for kissing, she not-so-gently pulled Emma's mouth away from her face, and pushed her south, while the boat rocked violently. Not enough to tip over, but enough to cause that dreadful sense of balance loss every 30 sentences.

Bearing that capsizing was inevitable, (based on Regina's typical orgasm ferocity). Emma was no mathematician, but she knew she had to make it a quickie squared. She did what any sensible lesbian would do in this situation, and went straight for the clit. Typically, she liked to tease, nuzzle and softly tongue the whole region, but if Regina wanted it fast she was going to get it.

When Emma her face between Regina's leg and roughly swiped her whole tongue directly over her clit, Regina jumped and squawked- though, that might have been a bird flying overhead- Emma was too preoccupied to check as the kayak tipped and water splashed over the side.

She dove in again, whisking her tongue to and fro thrashing her head around and smirked when she heard Regina let out a long hiss – of course, that could have been a snake slithering over the bank- but again, Emma didn't stop to check.

"Mm, Em-ma, my tits- you're neglecting my nipples," Regina spoke through a clenched jaw. Emma reached up, fumbling under Regina's shirt, until she cupped her hand around her right breast and searched until she found her nipple. Fitting with the rough theme of the morning, she pinched hard, pulling on the tender bud and then rolling it between her fingers to make sure she really felt it. Regina arched and bucked, rocking the boat dangerously, while she mumbled her pleasure incoherently.

When she got right down to it and sucked Regina's hard little punished clit right between her lips, the sounds she heard were unmistakably coming from Regina. With a sense of pride, Emma made her cum nice, hard- and fast—using only her mouth. The kayak hadn't capsized yet.

"My God, Emma," Regina muttered as her body went limp, she slowly ran her fingers through Emma's hair. She reverently cleaned her up while her clit was still jumping and twitching with aftershocks. "You're starting to listen to me so well."

"Really?" Emma lifted her head and ran her tongue across her lips, tasting Regina's essence. Regina watched intently through heavy lidded eyes and crashed back down with a satisfied groan. After another minute of recovery, Regina forced herself into a seated position, kissed Emma's cheek and struggled back into her bikini bottoms and shorts.

Emma considered this, she wasn't dumb, but it seemed the more Regina pushed her, the more she tried to act out. Which was exactly what Regina wanted apparently. Mind blown, she rolled her head from side to side to work out the kinks and turned back to her paddling duties. Her oar had gone adrift and was floating down the slow moving river, bobbing in the soft current.

"Shit," Emma yelled, partly about the oar partly because she felt frustrated from Regina's madness.

"Uh oh. You had better use mine to go retrieve that paddle," Regina so helpfully looped her hands over Emma's head from behind, presenting her with the other paddle. Giving a massive eye roll, Emma used the end of the paddle to push off from the fallen tree they were entangled with and set off paddling hard down the river toward her paddle.

It didn't take long to catch up to it.

At this point of the day, the heat was bearing down from the sun and the air was as thick with bugs as it was with humidity. Emma had never really considered herself the adventurous type, but she was adaptable out of necessity. She liked to pride herself on the idea that she could react to any situation that life threw at her, and if she had been alone on the river she would have believed it. The situation with Regina tested her pride, for she had no idea how to handle such a sexy conundrum. It wasn't just the really great sex, she craved the other woman's company all the time. Even now. That bothered her more than anything.

Emma's combined unsated horniness with her misplaced anger about Regina's enigmatic persona, fueled her energy. Conveniently, Regina being unencumbered of her own paddle, had her hands free to rub Emma's shoulders, pet her hair and whisper dirty, dirty things in her ear. When she retrieved the paddle she made a point to fling some water back at Regina, as she passed it on.

"My hero," Regina cooed, "As a reward for your impressive display back there, I wanted to let you know I did manage to find room for my special blue toy. When you find it in our luggage, I'll do whatever you wish with it."

Emma's mouth felt dry at that, and also weirdly her mind conjured up images of the big blue Genie from Aladdin, granting wishes and making sassy comebacks. She drank some water to refresh herself and wiped the sweat off of her brow as they resumed their pace, both women paddling toward the great unknown.

She didn't respond to Regina's admission, but grunted in exertion, eager to get to their destination. She sighed deeply as she shifted in her narrow seat. After all that, the Dead river hadn't gotten her wet, but she was just as wet as if the boat had tipped over. She had Regina to thank for that…and to blame.


	37. Chapter 37

"July flame

Fiery kite

Will-o-the-wisp

Lead me through the night" – Laura Veirs "July Flame"

**A/N: This is for Lurky, my lovely- happy belated birthday! **

Regina had many, many talents. She knew how to run a camp of adolescents, she was a skilled horsewoman, she was undeniably a skilled fuck, but Emma had never known that one of Director Mills many excellent talents was her exceptional ability to pack a picnic. The wonderful woman had crammed a smorgasbord of deliciousness into a teeny, tiny little pack, and Emma couldn't have been more delighted.

As she puzzled over precisely which of Regina's talents was God given and natural and which ones were learned from years of practice, Regina elegantly spread a beach towel out on the bank of the river where they had decided to dock and take a lunch break.

Emma had understandably worked up an enormous appetite over the past few hours of paddling and sexually pleasing her companion, and it was time to carb up and fully rehydrate. Emma indulged herself in a big fresh pastrami sandwich on rye bread laden with her favorite spicy mustard, while Regina ate string cheese and crackers in her bikini top.

"How is it, darling? Slow down a bit, you'll choke eating that fast," Regina sat up and studied Emma's face, slowly raising her finger to swipe the smear of mustard from the corner of her mouth. The intensity of Regina's eyes connecting with her mouth, made Emma's barely contained sexual appetite rear up again. She chewed and swallowed her last bite and licked her fingers.

"So good," Emma whispered and inhaled deeply as she plucked a piece of gum from her bag to freshen her breath. Now that her physical hunger was satisfied she wanted horizontal kisses on the beach in the sun. She reached around Regina's chest and plucked her bikini strings letting her top fall off.

"Are you suddenly concerned about my tan lines?" Regina quirked her eyebrow and looked at Emma's stomach, reaching out to slide her palm up over her abs and push her loose tank top up with it. "Off," she grunted out the one syllable word and Emma scrambled to pull her shirt over her head along with her swimsuit top. Then Regina crawled on top of her, and straddled her waist.

"I should get more lotion on your skin, dear, I don't want you to burn out here in this heat," Regina slowly petted the sensitive skin on her bare stomach, and teased at the skin between her breasts, finally lowering her head and licking her sternum as Emma's nips immediately hardened. She squirmed as Regina kissed, and nipped her way up her neck and, tangling a fist in Emma's hair and tugging just so to pull her head back and give full access to the pathetically erogenous spot located behind her ear.

Regina was rocking her hips as she touched her, her pace slow and steady even as her breathing grew shallow and ragged.

"Mmm, yes, you have definitely earned your stripes, my wonderful, fuckable Em-ma," Regina breathed into Emma's ear, causing her stomach to drop and heat to flood her core. She growled a little in frustration before forcing Regina's mouth onto her and kissing her with wet, sloppy abandon. The way Regina kissed back, sucking the tip of her tongue, kissing her mouth in a wonderful way that did nothing to quench the heat and need in her body, but rather emboldened her to beg for what Regina had promised.

She broke the kiss and caught her breath, and blinked up into the sun, making sure she had Regina's full attention. "The blue dildo," Emma stated to jog Regina's memory. "You promised," and that came out like a whine, but Emma never needed anything more than she needed Regina buried deep inside her. She felt empty and only Regina and that damned blue dildo could make her full. She was also fairly certain she'd cum as soon as she saw Regina with that toy protruding from a leather harness fastened to her hips.

"Go find it," Regina swung her leg off of her and rolled over on her side, to casually study her fingernails, while Emma scrambled up like a dog who had just been released from "stay" to "fetch" the ball, but in this case the ball was a big blue dildo. Emma ransacked their bags, splashing half out from the beach into the water to rummage through the kayak which was tenuously anchored on the sand.

Lo and behold it only took her a few frantic moments to uncover her prize as she pulled it free from the bottom of a bag and held it up over her head like she'd just won UFC championship and this was her trophy belt.

"Found it!" Emma exclaimed as she clamored back up the beach, kicking sand up in a whirlwind behind her as she plopped down next to Regina and promptly helped her shimmy out of her shorts and pants.

"Excellent," Regina sat up, her attention piqued as she sloughed off her khaki shorts and bikini bottoms. Regina bit her lip, her cheeks coloring for a moment, "I must admit, I don't have much experience wearing one of these, I mostly enjoy the receiving end…"

But to the contrary, Regina slid her shapely legs through the mess of leather straps, tightening and loosening them methodically as she "suited up" – another one of her many talents, Emma surmised.

"I think we'll be fine," Emma affirmed in desperation, her body was ready.

"Get the lube, I don't want you to be sore," Regina gestured back toward the bag where Emma had discovered the toy and the harness. How was it that Regina insisted there wasn't any room for clothes, but she had the forethought to bring KY warming gel lubricant.

"I don't think I need it," Emma shook her head and turned over onto her back. She just wanted Regina to crawl on top of her and she was eager to get it underway. She knew just how much Regina loved doing the dirty outside in the great wide somewhere, while Emma just wanted to cum already. The trees did hang low over the bank, but she would have preferred if they were a bit more out of sight, she'd feel less self-conscious.

Regina inhaled through her nostrils and stood up to make her final adjustments. She walked down the bank naked, and Emma watched the sweet sight of the thin strip of material bisecting her plump ass cheeks. "Fuck me now," Emma fell backwards, flopping down on the towel as her eyes rolled back in her head out of sheer annoyance.

"Go ahead and get started," Regina called over her shoulder, Emma forced herself up on her elbows and squinted into the sun. Regina bent over retrieved the lube and started to walk back up the river bank stroking a glob of shiny gel over the prominent blue cockhead and down the shaft. Emma licked her lips and spread her legs dutifully.

"I told you I don't need any lube," Emma maintained like a petulant child.

"Oh, I know you're plenty ready, but I want to fuck you as hard as I can and not have to worry about hurting you…much," Regina's eyes were half lidded as she stood straight legged pelvis jutting forward, stroking the toy with both hands. She looked down at it and smiled lasciviously up at Emma.

"I think we'll both remember this picnic lunch for quite some time," Regina stalked closer and dropped to her knees between Emma's legs. Emma whimpered and looked down at her own eager beaver. It had been a long time since she'd had something the size of the mythical blue dildo inside her, perhaps the lube was a good idea after all.

"lay down on your back, and spread nice and wide," Regina hovered over her, gently spreading Emma's knees wider apart and taking in the sight of her body. Emma forced herself to take deep breaths and relax. In her mind's eye, she anticipated how it would feel to have Regina inside her, her body over her, breasts brushing against her with every hard thrust.

She gasped when Regina touched the tip of the toy to Emma's clit, slowly rubbing it up and down her slit to warm her up, but it seemed to be mainly for Regina's benefit because Emma, as she had previously declared, was entirely and overwhelmingly ready for her treat- her good hard fucking.

God, she was building up to it already. Pressure and pleasure was assuredly increasing her blood pressure; her mouth went dry, and when Regina finally pushed the toy inside Emma was flooded with a warm sense of relief. A first round of endorphins already firing off in her brain like jolts of sex lightning. Regina purred with confidence, and re-angled her hips so she could go in deeper.

"Yeah, now we're talking" Emma mumbled pushing her pelvis up to meet that first delicious thrust. She could feel everything, the slick resistance of the toy stretching her, the quiver of excitement in Regina through their connected bit. Emma let her head roll to one side and closed her eyes tight as she focused solely on the original and refreshing sensation of being filled so completely. It took a few moments for Regina to start fucking her in a rhythm that suit both of their needs. All Emma could think about was more—she needed it harder, she needed Regina's body pressing down on her and she let that need be known.

Regina instantly surged forward, a hard thrust tinged with pain, but when the pain quickly subsided the good feeling that replaced it was even sweeter. Regina covered her sweat slicked body, falling on top of her and Emma took the chance to anchor herself by wrapping her legs around Regina's hips, locking her in place.

"Now, how am I going to punish your clit if you trap us together, hmm?" Regina asked in a low toned whisper, that made Emma's insides melts. She didn't need any stimulation to her clit, because with a slight adjustment of her hips, Regina managed to hit all the sensitive magical places inside and with each rapid hard roll of her hips, Emma's moans and cries grew sharper in pitch. Regina moaned right along with her, a pleased grin of satisfaction plastered onto her face when Emma finally opened her eyes and stared at her in wide open mouth disbelief at how unbelievably hot this was.

Her first orgasmic wave hit when Regina bowed her head and sucked on her neck, snarling with a possessive greediness that fully Emma feel like she was being entirely marked and wholly claimed. That was what really did it for her. Regina's eyes mired in desire and want- that look of affection Emma could barely take the way it made her feel. No one had ever come close to looking at her like that besides Regina. If she wasn't so busy with her orgasm she would have shed a tear.

"Oh, fuck, goddamn it," Emma tensed and cried out, pushing her hips up as her inner muscles clenched down on the toy, triggering a huge rapid fire domino effect of endorphin rushes and muscle contractions that eventually left her as weak and boneless as a ragdoll. She didn't think she'd be able to walk after that.

Regina's thoroughly fucked orgasmic little sandy ragdoll. When Regina started to pull out, Emma shook her head and tightened her legs and arms around her body, bringing her in for a long tight hug and a sweet sensuous kiss. As birds squawked overhead and the breeze rustled the leaves in the trees around them, Regina reciprocated the loving gesture with gusto.

Emma cherished the moment, and knew Regina was right: she wouldn't be forgetting it for a long, long while.


	38. Chapter 38

As usual, the fleeting moments of intimacy between Emma and Regina did not last nearly long enough. Daylight was burning and the longer they lay on the beach soaking up the sun was time away from the all-important beaver eradication mission at hand. Regina didn't seem too concerned about it, but Emma was still anxious as to what exactly she was going to have to do.

Still, she couldn't wipe the star-spangled grin of pleasure and delight from her face. All her body parts continued to tingle wantonly as they packed up from their impromptu sex picnic and continued their journey paddling along down the river. Sex picnics were the best.

Regina rubbed sunscreen onto Emma's back, and occasionally helped her paddle, while they both were taking in the lovely natural vibes of rural Maine. The trees seemed taller and the river wider, which made Emma feel isolated and small by comparison. Well, she didn't feel_ entirely_ isolated as she luxuriated in Regina's quiet, sensual presence behind her.

In the far-off distance, Emma squinted at what appeared to be the gates of hell, and they were headed right for it. Twisted wreckage of bark, stumps and fallen tree branches were strewn in a long line across the river. Regina lurched forward, almost tipping the boat, she gasped and triumphantly marveled, "There is it! That damned dam!"

Emma kept paddling, she got a bit excited at the scary and determined glint of madness in Regina's eye. She'd only ever see that look a few times before and it usually signaled the onset of something very naughty. Regina leaned forward and kissed Emma's cheek. "We're going to take these evil beavers down, and their little dam too!"

It took a few more minutes than she expected to get far enough down the river close enough to see just how big this dam really was. It was quite impressive that the studious beaver could work on something this intricate and large.

"So, what now?" Emma scratched her head, and wiped the sweat beads that trickled down her temple. Quite honestly, she felt rather exhausted. All the paddling, sun and sex had really zapped her energy.

Regina rummaged around in her pack looking for something. "Get us closer," she nodded at the dam and they along the side of the dam that was causing trouble with the camp. The water had been rerouted thanks to those crafty beavers and was overflowing. "When I say paddle away, go to that bank over there _as fast as you possibly can_, got it?!"

Even if they started trying to detangle and move all the logs and sticks, it would take ages to manually remove, and looking closer it was obvious the dam was patched up with thick mud that was like cement keeping everything in place.

Regina found what she was looking for in the bag, and before Emma knew what was happening Regina set a fuse on fire and threw a load of dynamite at the dam.

"Paddle away!" She shouted as the fuse started to burn quickly. This was fucking crazy, and Emma had no time to state as much as she was too busy paddling wildly. She dipped her oar in the war splashing like crazy as she pulled it through the water as hard as she could. The kayak was about ten feet from the bank when Emma felt a blaze of heat and heard a huge boom sound.

Regina cheered and cackled wickedly, "Yes, take that, you obnoxious beavers! I will burn your home to the ground!"

"Oh, my God!" Emma was screaming for the second or was it the third time that day, but this time it wasn't from sexual intensity, it was from the burning crazy beaver dam explosion. "I've only ever seen something like that in action movies! Where the hell did you get a bundle of dynamite? That was in your bag the whole time?"

She asked rapid fire questions, but Regina didn't even hear her, she was too focused on watching her handiwork of destruction. Emma finally reached the bank and hopped out of the kayak. She splashed her face with water and patted her body to make sure she wasn't missing any limbs. Then she crumpled onto the sandy bank and took a minute to catch her breath.

"I think it worked! It released enough of the water so it won't flood my Auriga," Regina stomped out of the boat and waded through the shallow water, never taking her eyes off the smoking pile of wreckage where the beaver's extraordinary dam once stood. Honestly, Emma was just glad Regina took care of it with a heavy pack of explosives instead of making her haul each stick and log out of the carefully constructed structure.

"You could have warned me," Emma spat as the last of the dam sunk slowly into the water. Bits and pieces of wood and debris clouded the water all around them, and the explosion had rocked the river and waves were splashing up on the shore.

Regina smirked and laughed again, and practically pounced on Emma, forcing her back as she tackled her the ground. She was straddling her hips and pinning her wrists. "How did you think we were going to defeat our enemy, dear?"

Emma swallowed and blinked, considering Regina's unhinged looking-face, "Uh?" She tried to shrug, but it was useless.

Regina kissed her soundly, pulling back with a satisfied smack of her lips. "I always fight with fire," she said proudly, as she kissed Emma's cheek, her neck, her chest. "You got us to safety very quickly; Well done."

"I just wish…" Emma trailed off half in exasperation and half because she lost her train of thought. She couldn't say or do anything when Regina was spread out over her body, grinding on her slowly and kissing her leisurely.

"Mmm, what do you wish?" Regina mumbled, "That made me…"

"Horny as hell?" Emma asked finishing Regina's sentence.

"Oh yes! Come, darling. We've had a long day, but our work isn't done yet. Let's set up camp, and then we can make the poison apples to leave around the woods," Regina sat up and ran her hands up and down Emma's stomach like a cat on a scratching post.

Emma was so confused, "Poison apples?"

"For the beavers-they will eat them and die. We can't have them rebuilding, can we?" Regina forced herself to her feet with a sigh. "Time to clean up. We can make love once you set up the tent, and then I'll cook you something tasty for dinner."

Lucky for Emma, but unlucky for the poor angry beavers.

"Such a romantic gesture," Emma said as she raised her eyebrows sarcastically. Every muscle was aching and she was in desperate need for a drink. It always seemed that any day she spent with Regina resulted in a lot of muscle soreness, but she wouldn't trade places with anyone else.

_Dynamite and poison apples_..._what's next?_ Emma thought as she located the tiny Teepee style tent. The day had been weird enough, and she could only imagine what nightfall would bring.


	39. Chapter 39

The work just never ended for Emma; it wasn't worth complaining when she kind of liked Regina watching her, even if she was giving her the side-eye.

She erected the tent, which was harder than it looked. Especially without any help, Regina seemed to take great pleasure in sneering and laughing at her as she struggled. So, what if it was only one pole, and three stakes? It was not cooperating.

"Your resume says you're an 'expert survivalist' and you can't even put up a Teepee," Regina laughed long and hard, and Emma blushed cause even the other woman's mocking was a turn on. She was determined to butch-up and kick this whole camping thing into high gear if only to impress her…buddy? Partner? Director? Girlfriend? Whatever the fuck Regina wanted to label herself as, or not…

"You could help, you know, instead of playing in the water and fixing your hair," Emma pointed out as she pounded the final stake into the ground. Her arms were going to be so sore in the morning, and it would be even worse if Regina wanted her to fuck her—she might be on the verge of carpel tunnel.

"I much prefer to watch my woman do the heavy lifting," Regina explained, taking a few items out of her bag. Emma wondered again how much stuff she had packed in there?

"My expert survivalist skills come from running away as a teen and living on the rough streets of Boston, not from a stint on "Naked and Afraid," Emma sassed as she started to gather dry wood that laid on the beach. Now that the tent was up, she needed to start on the fire.

"I know, my sweet, you have many, many other more beneficial talents," Regina said, and her tone was so loving and affectionate, Emma immediately forgave her from standing around and watching her struggle with the tent. Anyone else in the world she would have been furious with if they pulled one fraction of the shit that Regina did, but Emma seemed to get over it all far too quickly.

She was so whipped. So, so whipped, and Regina had her well-trained too. After making a little next of kindling, she flicked the Zippo lighter and nurtured her tiny flame until it grew bigger and bigger and she could add in some twigs, and then sticks and then a small log. She gestured to her fire as if to say, "look what I made," and sauntered over to Regina to beg for a physical reward of some kind for finishing her share of tasks.

"You certainly do know how to start a fire; seriously, you make me hot without any flames," Regina grabbed her by the waist and leaned in to give her a kiss and nip at her lips. She whispered, "sexy," and then shoved Emma back just as she was getting into it. "What? Don't pout, it's not sexy," Regina shook her head.

Instead she was instructed to go wash up in the river, while her "better half" cooked over the fire that she made. Miracle worker, Regina, had something cooking within minutes that smelled delicious and Emma could only hope that was her food cooking and not the beaver poison.

This camp bonding/sex/beaver destruction trip was forcing Emma to confront some real subjects. She never saw herself as the type to fall in love and settle down, but with Regina, she felt different. The only trouble was not knowing which facet of her personality was going to dominate. Emma decided that she didn't mind getting dominated by Regina, not even a bit.

They must sleep practically on top of each other in that tiny Teepee, and that seems like something Emma can get on board with too. She hoped that the big pole won't get in the way, because she knows Regina likes to have complete control when a 'pole' enters the bedroom fun as Emma experienced earlier that day.

She splashed some water into her armpits and washed her legs and neck, while pondering exactly how many beavers it took to build the massive dam. Emma hoped they weren't too pissed at them for wrecking it, and cringed thinking about aggressive attacks from the beavers while she was trying to sleep. Again, the only thing she wanted to aggressively attack her personal 'beaver' was Regina or the aforementioned playtime 'pole' that happened to be super fun blue, and was often used in conjunction with a harness.

The sun was starting to set, and Emma waded out further into the water, enjoying the beautiful warm orange and hot pink tones that filled the sky on the horizon over the forest. It felt like she was far, far away from everything. She wouldn't want to live away from indoor plumbing for long, but peeing in the river wasn't that bad for now.

It took a little of time for the dinner to finish cooking and when the sun had fully sunk, and the insects were chirping, fireflies buzzed around the campsite, Emma was relatively clean and dry. She dragged the kayak up close to the campsite so it wouldn't float away (or be hijacked by the revenge bent beavers.)

Regina was humming a beautiful melody, sitting by the fire on a towel and injecting fruits with something blue. "Now, Emma, this probably goes without saying, but do not eat these apples. They are special apples for the beavers…"

"What stops the deer or rabbits or other innocent animals from indulging in one of your forbidden fruits?" Emma asked, concern evident.

"Don't worry about that," Regina's eyes were shiny and intense, light reflected from the fire. "Let me go wash my hands and check our food. I bet you're hungry."

Regina really was an all-around goddess. A complicated goddess, who made a delicious roast that rivaled Christmas dinner. Emma unwrapped her aluminum foil packet, and dove into potato, carrot, beef and onion, and it was even seasoned with something special that Regina wouldn't tell her what it was. If it wasn't poison she was fine with it.

The temperature had dropped a bit with the onset of darkness, and Emma added another bigger log to their fire, and Regina pulled a blanket out of her suitcase. She shivered and yawned, and Emma took it as her cue to sidle up next to her. Nothing like some good old outdoor camp fire cuddling. As soon as Emma had her arm around Regina, she nuzzled up against her and rested her head against Emma's shoulder.

"You feel wonderful, Emma. I hate being cold," Regina said in a dreamy voice. A long silence passed between them of snuggling under the trees and stars and enjoying each other's embrace next to the fire.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," Regina purred as she inhaled deeply and snuggled against her tighter, and Emma silently agreed.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: I want to finish this story so much, as tempting as it is to rush it and slap "The End" on her, I also want to get it done right so there's more to come but we are getting to the wind down here shortly. Thanks to everyone who is still reading this and for your extreme patience with me. **

…

Unfortunately, the couple could not feasibly snuggle by the fire forever, and that made Emma sad because she was enjoying the Regina's weight pressed against her and despite being out in the middle of nowhere after sweating in the sun and only having the river (that is where fish poop) to bathe in, Regina still smelled amazing like fucking warm vanilla sugar Bath &amp; Body Works lotion. The more Emma thought about it, it was entirely possible that Regina had brought that lotion along.

Aside from Emma discreetly smelling Regina's hair to determine the definitive scent of it the comfortable silence spoke volumes of the intimacy and trust they had worked to cultivate over the past month. What was even better was how in the quiet and under the stars, Regina showed her calm and soft side.

"Emma?" Regina lifted her head and looked up at her. It was completely dark except for the fire light illuminating her face.

"Yes?"

"I'm worried," she said with all the weight and fear of someone who has never ever admitted they were all but less than certain about anything. "Henry doesn't have friends…and the camp…" Regina's voice started to waver and shake as she grew more emotional. "I fired Mary Margaret over my horrible mistake…it's all getting to be too much for me…I don't know what to do! The only way I know how to feel better is…" she broke down into a fit of sobs as her body shook.

Emma felt incredibly alarmed, first she had never seen Regina cry or admit any signs of defeat or frankly, human displays of emotion. Second, Emma wasn't exactly the best at comforting someone else in her time of need. But Regina really needed it and Emma really needed Regina. She just wanted to make her feel better, so she pulled her forward onto her lap a bit and wrapped hugged her close. She whispered sweet nothing and calming phrases and hoped that it was helping.

Regina eventually stopped crying, her body stopped shaking, but she stayed in Emma's arms, draped against her. "All I have is you, and I'm so grateful you've been here to keep me from falling off the edge."

That was a new admission, and although Regina had shown her affection and care, mainly when Emma had done something stupid and gotten hurt, or after intense sex, for whatever reason she always felt like Regina thought of her as just a plaything. Part of that was Emma's broken desire to choose an intimate partner who had the temperament of a spoiled house cat, and partly it was because Emma never felt like she deserved to be anything more than a toy.

"What are you thinking about?" Regina sounded tired and her voice was raspy from crying. Emma sighed and swallowed her fear.

"I really like you, Regina, I think…I want to-I hope our relationship continues even after camp ends for the summer, but I don't know how you feel about me," Emma felt her ears burn in asking such a stupid question. Regina would probably laugh at her and sacrifice her to the beavers.

"Darling, I adore you, Emma. You really don't know that? I have broken every rule and regulation that I run my life on because I can't seem to resist…" Regina's eyes fluttered over her body in a way that caused Emma to feel even more self-conscious. "…Your _unique_ charms. I love you."

Was this a joke? Emma had to wonder, because she always had been told, whether in word or action, that she was downright unlovable. She certainly wasn't loveable enough for any of her many foster families to want to keep her. She felt tears welling up in her eyes, and it was Regina's turn to comfort her. Warm vanilla sugar scented figures brushed the water off her cheeks and cupped her chin. She told her again, "I love you, Emma. I do, I want to be with you, but see—you have to understand that I don't know how to love very well."

Regina looked so earnest and sweet, when Emma opened her eyes and basked in her soft touch, and let what she was trying to say really wash over her and sink in. She felt it in her heart, that all the ways Regina was tough, was the exterior image she had to project to keep her status and reputation. Sometimes when you wear a mask for long enough, you forget how to take it off. Emma had never said it to anyone before, but this time it felt like she needed to say it or else she would fall off the precipice of some cliff and never climb her way back up.

"Regina, I love you too."

And the world didn't end.

The insects continued to chirp, the fire continued to burn and Regina kept looking at her with watery eyes and an elated smile that was barely containing the raging river of powerful emotions that Emma could feel just beneath the surface. Somehow the emotional exhaustion was worse than the physical, and after a while Emma could barely keep her eyes open.

She shifted her position and tried to stretch out her legs because her butt was falling asleep from sitting on the hard ground, and winced as a tinge of pain shot up from her lower back. She may be young, hot and in amazing shape, but she wasn't infallible. Regina noticed the look of pain on her face and instantly went from chill mode to caretaker extraordinaire.

"What hurts?" she asked softly.

"I'm okay, but my lower back muscles are tight. I'm not used to kayaking for hours and hours in a day," Emma took a deep breath and the pain in her back worsened. "Oooowww."


	41. Chapter 41

"Let's get you in the tent… on your tummy," Regina helped her the few feet over to the small tent, and flipped back the flap. Emma gratefully stretched out on her stomach; just changing position helped relieve the pressure on her low back.

Earlier, she had unrolled the foam mat that they were to use as a mattress because Regina didn't want to sleep on the ground. There was also a pitifully small sleeping bag, and little inflatable pillows that felt like resting on one of those floaty wings that the kids who couldn't swim parents' put on their upper arms to give the illusion that the child was safe from drowning in a shallow pool. Emma had spent a lot of time as a lifeguard and if anything, those floaty wings just got in the way, a lot like training wheels on a bicycle.

Instead, of using the little pillow, Emma decided to pass and folded her arms to rest her head on the backs of her hands, she mumbled sleepily to Regina, "I think I over did it a little bit."

"I told you to stay hydrated," Regina sighed in her familiar way. Emma smirked at her annoyance and couldn't resist poking back. She didn't know for sure, but she thought just maybe she was starting to understand how to speak Regina's language.

"I did! I hydrated a lot," Emma shot back and then turned her head to watch Regina crawl into the tent herself, she was holding a bottle of water and a bottle of lotion. "I think you need to drink a little more, I can't have your muscles seizing up tomorrow when we head home up stream."

She took the water bottle and groaned. "Ugh," she lifted her chin and craned her neck to take a long drink from the water while her woman supervised. It was refreshing and she knew that Regina was right, she did need to drink more water, but it still didn't make up for hours of repetitive paddling. There was bound to be some major soreness.

It was Regina to the rescue again, when she slowly lifted Emma's tank top and straddled her butt cautiously so as not to further injure her.

"This might be cold for a moment," she warned as she squirted out a healthy amount of lotion onto Emma's aching back. The warm vanilla sugar scent filled her nostrils, and she smiled at the recognition. It felt so intimate to smell like her lover, and so good when Regina carefully began to spread the lotion over the expanse of her back providing immense relief with light, soft strokes.

"Is this good?" Regina asked with concern, very aware of the pressure she used to massage those tight achy muscles.

"So good," Emma murmured as she relaxed into the touch and enjoyed being totally taken care of. It quickly became clear that Regina was an expert in giving a very thorough, therapeutic massage. Some people gave up too quickly or didn't hit the right spots to really satisfy when giving a massage, but Regina seemed very in tune with what Emma's body needed.

After a long time of pure blissful, soothing rubbing, Emma started to drift off to sleep. Regina nudged her to roll onto her side and nuzzled against her, their bodies fitting together like perfect puzzle pieces. The ground was still rather hard and the pillow situation was not the best, but she'd never felt more content and like things made sense as she did falling asleep snuggled up in the little tent.

….

The sun was just breaking into the lush forest, and beginning to shine through the tent. The loud squawking of birds woke Emma up, and she was dismayed to find she was alone in the Teepee. She stretched and took stock of how her body felt. Her arm muscles and back were sore, but not nearly as much as she had expected to feel. In fact, she'd had some of the most restful sleep then she'd had in a long time.

When she exited the tent, she looked around the campsite for Regina, but she wasn't around. Emma walked to the edge of the forest and through the clearing by the river. As the sun came up she saw Regina's bare backside silhouetted in the sun and it was quite a lovely sight to wake up to.

She watched quietly as Regina poured water over her body, and the droplets created a very pleasing waterfall over her tan and toned skin. It reminded her of the many shower adventures the pair had shared together and made Emma forget all about her residual muscle soreness. Nothing compared to watching a hot naked woman as a pain cure.

The sight was even more amazing when Regina turned around and saw her watching her. She looked fresh and delicious and the smile she wore was all for Emma, and held so much promise of good things to come.

"Hey," Emma greeted her with a lopsided, dopey smile of her own and ran out in the knee high water to give her a proper good morning kiss. "How did you get so hot?"

"Just a natural," Regina said as she wrapped her arms around Emma's neck. "How is your back, dear?"

"Better, definitely," Emma assured her with a nod, placing her hands on Regina's hips as they began to dance and frolic in the water. Regina tipped her head back and a laughed beautifully. "You're in a great mood this morning, what's the beaver body count so far?"

Regina took a deep breath and shook her head. She rolled her eyes briefly, "I've decided to let the remaining beavers that didn't get pulverized in the initial dynamite blast live."

"Aren't you generous? Why the change of heart?" Emma looking over her shoulder at the blown out beaver dam.

Regina just shrugged and avoided the question, "Innocent creatures…" was all she said, before leaning in for another sweet kiss. "I think we should pack up and head home. I can't leave my camp unattended, the children may revolt."


	42. Chapter 42

"_Come take a walk on the wild side__  
__Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain__  
__You like your girls insane,__  
__So choose your last words, this is the last time__  
__Cause you and I, we were born to die" – _Lana Del Rey, 'Born to Die"

**A/N: So close to the end! **

Mission complete: beaver dam thoroughly destroyed, Regina was in love with her, and all in all it was a successful trip. Emma felt so happy; she felt no pain. Regina was all smiles and soft touches as they packed up their minimal camping gear and set about the task of fitting it all back in the kayak. Emma munched on a granola bar to get her paddling energy up as there wasn't much else left to eat. At the very least, she made sure to avoid the apples.

Taking a final look at the still smoldering dam, Emma sighed in content. Regina laughed in a maniacal loud staccato, "HaHA!" as she slapped Emma's ass in victory, before giving her a hot kiss.

"Let's get back to camp," Emma was ready for a real bed and a real shower. The sooner she started to paddle upstream the sooner she could be back home and resting. If she played up her backache she might get another massage and this time she would explicitly request a happy ending, instead of falling asleep.

It turned out there was a rather neat technique to paddling upstream, and while it took a bit of time to master how to get in the slower current and ride it right it made a huge difference.

After the first hour, with Regina working hard to paddle in tandem, they were both feeling good and Emma found she was actually enjoying the scenery and nature because she was with Regina. Even though she started to get tired, the couple kept managed to mitigate the work by keeping distracted with friendly conversation, and motivating each other when one slowed down or needed a break. Emma had never felt the overwhelming sense of commitment and teamwork she had with Regina.

She figured this must be what all those posters in the cafeteria were referring to when they said that camp Auriga would change your life. They probably weren't referring to a scandalizing sexual affair between counselor and director, but Emma wouldn't rule it out.

After stopping for a few rest breaks to hydrate, stretch, eat and make out with their hands down each other's pants, they hit the water hard for the last leg of the journey. Before Emma even started to get antsy, they drifted back into the lake that bordered camp and before long Regina called that she could see the camp dock in the distance. They made good time in getting home. It was mid-afternoon when the kayak pulled up to the shore, and while it was incredibly fun, it was also thoroughly exhausting.

Oddly, no campers were on the beach despite it being prime time for swimming and canoeing. Upon closer inspection, the boats and life jackets looked dry and untouched like no one had used them all day. Maybe it was because Emma was in charge of lake activities, but Regina had made sure to arrange David to cover lifeguarding while they were on the extremely important mission to save the camp from flooding by the word of the beavers.

Still, no red flags seemed to be waving and Regina was calm and still happy looking as they put away the kayak and paddles. The next step was to carry the gear back to the main part of camp. That was when they started to notice something was off.

On the path from the lake to the main structures like the cafeteria, art buildings and picnic shelters were some of the campers cabins, and it was clear that no one was milling around outside. There weren't even any clothes or sheets hanging out to line dry. The damn preteens had probably stopped showering and washing clothes reverting back to their Lord of the Flies savage ways because Emma had been absent for a day in a half.

Keeping those kids in line was a full time job. Regina had mentioned Henry several times while they were away, and Emma got the impression that Regina was trying to downplay just how much she missed her son. She could see her eyes scanning the cabins and her expression growing more worried as the two women got closer to the camp.

When they reached the main area with the parking lot, that's when shit hit the fan. The parking lot was full of random vehicles and parents were loading up kids left and right. Regina looked around in confusion as to what was going on.

"Jeremy, where are you going?" Emma asked, grabbing the arm of the douchebag boy that had saved the dirty pic off of Emma's phone to his iCloud.

He stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her, clearly at least he hadn't showered for a few days. He shrugged and blinked thickly, "I'm going home, and camp is over!"

"Camp is over?" Emma asked rhetorically as Jeremy had already moved along. Regina had disappeared, hauling off like a woman on a mission, and stomping toward the main office.

The pressure in the air suddenly began to change: dark clouds rolled in, gathering in the sky and blocking out the sun. The wind suddenly picked up Emma watched Regina go, arms straight and fists at her side. It was amazing how menacing she looked even in wet khaki shorts and a tank top.

It was like the beginning of an apocalyptic movie, parents and campers were grabbing bags of clothes and running towards their cars to escape as thunder cracked and thick cool droplets of rain started to fall onto the dusty ground.

Emma wondered where Henry was, and then trying to decide what to do, or where to look, she followed after Regina into the office. She didn't have to go far—just around the corner from the office door there was quite the scene happening. She heard Regina shout over the noise of the wind and rain that was rapidly gaining traction.

"What do you mean I can't come into my own office? This is my camp and I demand to know what the meaning of this is!" Regina yelled.

Emma ran up beside her and caught her eye, she looked wild and pissed. There was Mary Margaret standing on the small deck that led up to the office door. She looked smug: arms crossed, and eyebrows rose in defiance as she looked at Emma like she was the traitor. She couldn't help but feel pangs of guilt and turned away from her gaze.

Next to her, an older man in an expensive looking grey suit stood rifling through pages. He had more dirty-white beard hair than hair on his head, and he looked angry and unkind. Another older man stood off to the side, and he was carrying a huge stack of what Emma recognized to be Regina's precious dossiers, files and rulebooks.

"We're shutting this camp down for multiple violations that have come to my attention. Among them, a serious complaint from my daughter, Mary Margaret, who states you, fired her without cause," the white haired man explained coolly and Emma shivered as the rain poured down.

"You neglected your duties, Director Mills," the other man said. "Look at you—so unprofessional, and the rumors I've heard about what you've been doing with your employees are disgusting."

Mary Margaret turned up her nose and stamped her foot down on the little porch, "You deserve this, Regina. You know what you did."

Regina's jaw dropped at the insinuation and horrible treatment from these strangers, and she shook her head in anger. "You can't do this, why Mary Margaret- you, you…" Regina tried to gasp, but couldn't manage to draw a breath. Her face started to turn red and she clutched at her throat like her tongue was swelling.

_Oh shit, what the hell? _Emma thought, this was not Regina's normal red, angry face…something was very wrong.

"Now is not the time for threats, Regina. This will be settled in court and-," Mary Margaret's father furrowed his brow as Emma cut him off.

"Bee sting! Mary Margaret you just stirred up a bee hive from under that porch! Regina is super allergic…and she can't breathe!" Emma

Regina couldn't speak, her eyes started to gloss over and she was really struggling to breathe, she just made this sickly wheezing sound as she attempted to draw in oxygen.

"I'll get your Epi-Pen—shit- is it in our bag?" Regina shook her head and motioned toward the cabin. Emma nodded in understanding and yelled at the group of accusers and lawyers in front of the office "Watch her please, make sure she doesn't fall or pass out, she needs her Epi-Pen!"

Emma took one more look into Regina's eyes showing her love and concern, and letting her know she was going to save her. Then turned toward their cabin and ran as fast as she could.


	43. Chapter 43

_Feet don't fail me now_

_Take me to the finish line_

_Oh my heart it breaks every step that I take_

_But I'm hoping at the gates,_

_They'll tell me that you're mine_

**A/N: Second update today as I missed posting yesterday. Drop me a comment on the story, I love to hear your thoughts. **

…**.**

Storms are funny in that a bad storm can wreak havoc and devastation that can take years to repair, if ever. Sometimes a storm can be calming and even relaxing, invoking a lazy and languid mood. Storms are unpredictable and Emma had been through a few of them both literally and figuratively during her time as a camp counselor.

Now, she was more frantic then she ever had felt in her life. As she sprinted for the cabin she shared with Regina, hopped up on adrenaline she was fearful that she'd be too late. Even if she ran her fastest and tried her best, her love was currently in a life threatening situation and she was depending on Emma and a shot of epinephrine to survive.

When she arrived at the cabin, she realized that it was locked; the keys were somewhere deep in the camping gear that she had abandoned on the ground back near the office. Emma didn't hesitate to break out the small front window and climb through.

She cut her arm and thigh on a piece of jagged glass, and tumbled hard onto the floor. She didn't have time to catch her breath, her throat was dry and constricted and she was shaking from the cold rain that soaked through her very thin layer of clothes.

She forced herself to be calm enough to search Regina's drawers for her Epi-pen, and finally found her stash. One was used from the last bee sting incident, but one was new. Emma knew she Regina wouldn't go anywhere without it, and had to wonder if there was another one stuffed in the camping bag and if she had just wasted precious time running over here.

Finding no time for hypothetical thought trains and alternate courses of action, Emma grabbed the shot, and started to run back to the office. The rain was coming down in sheets, and it was difficult to run due to the uneven ground and fresh, slippery mud. As slow as she felt she was moving, she could only imagine how painful each moment was for Regina, not being able to breathe. Emma's tears mingled with the cold rain as she came upon the office building.

No one was outside and the camp seemed deserted. She ran inside to find Regina slumped down in a chair. She was practically non-responsive, Henry was there holding her hand telling. He was crying and repeating, "hold on, mom…please, hold on, Emma's coming."

Emma pushed past the Mary Margaret and the other people huddled around her, "Give me some room!"

She readied the pen and injected Regina's outer thigh. The medicine worked quickly and within a few moments Regina was taking in much needed air. She still didn't speak, but motioned for Henry and Emma to come closer. Henry hugged her and she looked up at Emma in relief.

"Thank you," Regina rasped and then buried her face against Henry's shoulder.

After a long hug, Henry parted from his mother and wrapped his arms around Emma, hugging her tightly in appreciation, "You saved her!"

"She needs to go to the hospital after a severe reaction like that," Mary Margaret offered, and Emma wished that these assholes would go away. It felt uncomfortable for the enemy to see Regina so vulnerable and Emma was very protective of her.

"Henry and I will take her," Emma insisted. "Whatever is going on here, can wait until she's feeling better. I suggest you all leave. Now."

Regina drew in a breath, and Emma felt her grab her hand in support. Despite looking like she'd been dragged through hell, her eyes were clear and blazing in anger, "You'll be hearing from my lawyer."

And with that, Regina urged Emma to help her to her feet. Henry took his place on the other side of his mother and both of them helped her up. She opened a desk drawer and handed Emma a set of car keys, "Let's go, the effects of that shot might wear off soon."

Regina let Emma drive her Mercedes into town. Henry sat in the back seat and explained how David and Killian came around to the cabins and activity locations and said that everyone needed to pack up their stuff and call their parents.

Regina stayed silent except to thank Emma again for acting fast to get her Epi-pen, and a few brief questions for Henry. When the trio arrived at the small town hospital, Regina was seen right away while Emma and Henry sat in the cramped waiting room. It smelled of vomit and antiseptic and the air conditioning was blasting causing both of them to great discomfort in wet sticky clothes.

The doctor approached them after about 45 minutes, "Are you Regina Mill's girlfriend and son?"

"Girlfriend?" Henry screwed up his nose, and then smiled. "Oh, yeah okay, that makes a lot of sense."

"I'm the girlfriend, he's the son," Emma pointed to herself, beaming with pride and then knocked her shoulder against Henry. "How is she?"

"She's being discharged with some medicine that will make her extremely tired for the next few days. She's going to feel pretty awful and should take time off work."

"Emma and me will take care of mom," Henry said with confidence.

"Yeah, we will take good care of her," Emma agreed, only thinking about all the time Regina had spent taking care of her when she was down and out with her poison ivy, and the caring massage she had provided. (Not to mention all of the caring sex and earthshattering orgasms she had freely given over the past whirlwind weeks at camp. That blue dildo was the gift that kept on giving.)

…

The doctor was right in that Regina had to take it easy for the next few days. The poor woman could barely keep her eyes open as the medicine took effect and the. Emma had never seen her look so out of sorts, and the big question was what would happen next? All of the campers and staff had left after the invasive shut down and raid.

The previous time she'd been stung, or as Emma remembered it: the vibrator incident had weakened her tolerance. Regina had not sought treatment after that allergic reaction and this time she was paying for it.

When they returned to camp the storm had passed but everything was deserted. It was like a ghost town. Henry helped Regina get settled in bed while Emma sorted out dinner. The cafeteria was quiet and dark, but the pantry was filled giant cans of vegetables and there was a plethora of frozen chicken strips in the freezer.

After whipping up some food, it wasn't great, but it was edible and Emma was so hungry she didn't care about flavor. Henry sat in the hard chair and ate while. Emma scarfed her food down, and fussed over Regina staring at her until she ate some chicken and a few bites of slimy green beans.

After dinner, Emma asked Henry if he wanted to stay in the cabin with them, but there really wasn't much room and three people in the small bed would have been very uncomfortable. Henry was still wearing damp clothes so he decided he was brave enough to go back and stay in his bunk on his own.

Emma put on pajamas and crawled over to her side of the bed, and turned out the light. Every bone and muscle in her body ached. She'd spent the day on the river and the afternoon in a constant state of panic. The exhaustion was overwhelming.

Now that they were alone, she felt Regina reach for her in the darkness and Emma immediately moved closer. Regina molded against her body in the familiar snuggle that was just their way, fitting together seamlessly.

"I tried to save my camp and now I fear I've lost it all…" Regina said in a rough voice cracking with emotion.

"You almost died today…the only thing that matters right now is that you're okay," Emma held her close and stroked her hair and rubbed her back offering what comfort she could.

She held Regina while she let go and finally fell apart.


	44. Chapter 44

"You might want to move out of Rocinante's way, Emma," Regina smirked secretively and pointed at Emma as she watched in confusion as the horse she was attempting to brush lifted his tail.

"Huh?" Emma blinked just as Rocinante unloaded the biggest dump she'd ever seen. Emma groaned in disgust as she jumped back in haste stumbling onto a bale of hay. Camp was closed; the campers and counselors had all gone. Regina was still fatigued and stressed out after the alarming news and subsequent bout of anaphylactic shock. Currently, she was teaching Emma how to care for and feed the horses. There was no one else left to do it.

Regina had woken Emma up in a verifiable panic that morning just before dawn. It had taken a moment for her to understand what the worry was for. Regina was afraid that Leo Blanchard and his evil buddy had taken her horses away and needed to know if they were still in the stables.

The horses were fine. Emma yawned in relief and stretched her arms over her head, starting to head back up the giant hill to go get more sleep, but that notion was quickly thwarted.

"Emma, where do you think you're going?" Regina took a breath and asked like she had just caught her sneaking the last cookie from the jar.

"Uh…" Emma gritted her teeth and forced her lips to curve into a smile. "Nowhere?"

Turns out morning farm chores are a lot of work. Who would have thought? And That's what brought Emma to her current delightful job of brushing burrs out of the horse's ass hair and tail, while Regina bossed her around on every turn—_brush the horses, water the horses, feed the horses..._ At least something felt like normal.

As Emma used a pitchfork to toss clumps of alfalfa to the hungry beasts she asked, "I still don't understand why Mary Margaret's daddy has the power to shut down the whole camp?"

Regina sighed, and Emma could tell she still wasn't feeling like herself, "It's not that simple. Leo Blanchard and Albert Spencer are stakeholders in the camp. Those two stick their swords in everything, they are so rich and their power so far reach that they're known as the Kings of Maine."

"Well, there's got to be something we can do—can't just let them take your camp away," Emma was already breaking a sweat from exertion. It was far too early for this kind of exercise unless she was enjoying morning sex… speaking of which she was meaning to ask Regina a question.

"So you told the ER doc that I'm your hot, younger girlfriend, huh?" Emma flounced a little, feeling proud all over again.

Regina pretended to pick straw off of her shorts, as if she were shy about it, "I had to ask him when I'd be healthy enough for sexual activity again."

"What?" Emma stared at her in disbelief. No wonder the doctor looked at her funny when he came out to the waiting room to give the status update. Only her _girlfriend_, Regina, would have a near death experience and immediately wonder when she could safely orgasm without risk of airway swelling.

"He said as soon as I felt up to it…just so you know," Regina said in a teasing voice.

Emma gulped and grasped her pitchfork tightly, "Oh, are you feeling okay?"

"Not yet," Regina cut her off quickly, and her eyes were sad. Emma recalled how hard she had cried in arms until they both exhausted themselves from fatigue and sadness. "I..I, need to figure somethings out. First off, none of this should have happened. This is my entire fault. I've been so distracted, shirked my duties. I've always followed my rules to the letter and then something just…fell away. I met you, I…" She was rambling and paused when her voiced cracked with emotion.

"Hey, it's all going to work out. Like you're rich right? It's not like you need to direct a month of summer camp a year to pay the bills…" Emma bit her lip and wrinkled her nose as another horse chose to walk in front of her and lift his tail.

"Emma, do you have any idea what running this camp means to me?" Regina's eyes were brimming with tears and that look on her beautiful face always slayed Emma's heart. "Fuck, why are you so fucking hot? I can't believe…"

"Excuse me?" Emma tuned in, alarms ringing in her head. Her mind had inadvertently drifted to her own fears and uncertainty, and she realized she felt bitter. The camp was done and over. That meant that Emma likely would not get a paycheck and with no campers to counsel she was logically out of a job, and it was extra rough since her job was also her home and source of food.

"I'm sorry, Emma. You know I don't blame you for being so irresistible…I just can't explain my actions. I messed up and tried to cover my mistake by firing Mary Margaret. I only gave her a job because Leo's little girl wanted to spend her summers 'as one with nature'; Fucking Hippy."

Emma agreed, "Mary Margaret does love David, hiking, crafting and her precious birds."

Regina rolled her eyes, "I've never cared for the girl, but my mother used to…" She stopped talking as an idea suddenly occurred to her.

"You have a mother?" Stupid Question, Emma thought immediately after asking. Of course Regina had a mother, but she had never really considered the idea of Regina _being mothered_, and it was all very confronting.

She really wanted to run—just take off in her old car, that served the dual purpose of now also being her home until she could find another gig- or find a friend's couch to crash on until she could get up on her feet again. Just leave this place behind and wait until the smoke cleared. She needed to get a plan together…

The real fear was that without camp, what use would Regina have for her? She didn't even know where Regina's permanent home was or how far away. Would she even want to stay 'girlfriends' if they had to live in separate cities, or states even?

"I'm going to have drop Mother a line. As much as I hate to admit how badly I screwed up, it will only give her more ammunition to berate me. She's the only person who had the leverage and power to actually fight this."

Finished feeding the horses, sweaty and stinking she put away the pitchfork and sat down. She suddenly felt heavy and nauseous. "This blows."

Regina nodded in agreement, "Mother will know what to do."


	45. Chapter 45

Emma finished up with the horses, while Regina went to shower and call her mother. Although, Emma was in desperate need of a shower herself, she decided to go wake Henry and bring him to the cafeteria for breakfast first. The camp, now empty, except for the three, seemed eerily quiet. Without the laughter and rambunctiousness of any kids or counselors running around it was like the beginning of slasher/horror flick.

Henry was up and dressed, cross-legged and reading on his bunk when Emma knocked once and entered. "Hey kid, how are you doing this morning?"

He shrugged and barely looked up from his book. "I don't know, kinda worried. Is mom feeling better?"

"Yeah, she's still a little tired, but she's going to be okay." Emma looked around the cabin. The place was a mess. Random shoes and items had been left behind in the free mass panic and abandonment of the camp.

"Emma, can I tell you something?" Henry swallowed and looked pained.

Emma nodded, sitting down next to him on the creaky cot, "Of course."

He looked so guilty, "I know it sucks that camp is over, but I'm kinda glad. I want to go home. I know it makes mom sad that I don't love it here like she does. I had fun with the whole Operation Luna thing, exacting revenge on those boys and doing something fun with mom, but I don't fit in. I never did. I never will."

Emma listened to his admission, although it wasn't much of a surprise. "I think it's okay that this camp thing isn't your bag. I get it, and one day you will find a group where you do fit in."

"I hope so, because it sucks feeling rejected. I hate disappointing mom too. Are you glad camp is over, Emma?" Henry asked in earnest. It was still hard to fathom that everything had ended.

"Kind of…it was never meant to last all that long anyway. Nothing ever does…" she asked shakily. "I'm going to miss it a lot though, and I don't have another job lined up so I'm not sure what I'm going to do."

"Come live with mom and me!?"

"Uh..No! What? I couldn't…that's like way, waayyyy out of the question, and Regina would never…would she?" Emma rambled on and on as the familiar sensation of vague indescribable fear gripped her until she started to cough.

Henry jumped up from the bed and put his hands on her shoulders, looking her in the eye he expressed with extreme concern, "Are you okay?"

Emma took a deep breath and shook off the panic, "hmm, sure… I'm totally cool. Let's get breakfast and find your mom."

"I don't want you to be upset…I only asked because the doctor said you and mom are girlfriends."

"Yeah…are you okay with that?" Emma couldn't deny it, and she wanted to make sure Henry was okay with it, but she was so not ready for any sort of long term commitment talk with the kid of all people. She hadn't even touched the subject with Regina.

"So.. Jeremy told everyone that _girlfriends_\- like you and mom, move in with each other right away. How many dates have you done? And what's a _U-Haul_? Are you going to get a cat? When I can I start calling you 'mom' too, or wait…mom, doesn't wear flannel… should I call you 'daddy?" He continued to berate Emma with anxiety-laced questions all the way through breakfast. By the end of it she wanted to stick her head in the bowl of oatmeal just to make it stop. No wonder the kid liked to read, he had a lot of natural curiosity to quench.

…

The helicopter landed at precisely ten am.

Cora Mills emerged gracefully, as the huge wind by the chopper blades blew the tree leaves and kicked up mud and dust clouds. Emma heard it before she saw it. Freshly showered and in clean clothes she felt as refreshed as she possibly could be considering the abnormal circumstances of the past few days.

Regina had cleaned up and put on one of her forest green power suits. She'd done her hair and makeup with precision. They all reacted with a start when they heard the chopper. Regina jumped up and raced out of the cabin to greet her mother, with Emma and Henry jogging behind her to catch up. Emma's first impression of Regina's mother was that she looked very much like Regina. Or exactly what Regina would look like in 25 years' time. At that thought a pang of want/fear shot up Emma's spine and hit her in the chest. Would she still know Regina in 25 years? Emma would be almost 50 years old and Regina would be…Emma gulped, like _60…_

Cora stepped away from the helicopter, and greeted Regina warmly with a hug and a smile. "Grandson!" She called as Henry dutifully stepped into her arms and hugged her. Cora stepped away and put her hand on Henry's shoulder, as she motioned to the helicopter pilot, "Eduardo, take Henry for a ride…" she yelled over the din.

"Cool!" Henry eagerly ran to the pilot who helped him up into the helicopter. Emma wondered if it was safe, but Regina didn't seem to have an opinion. In fact, she was staring rather blankly at her mother and looking like she was attempting to speak. She finally spit out the words.

"Mother, this is Emma…" Regina started to introduce her, but the helicopter was too loud.

"What?" Cora asked holding a hand up to her ear, she waved Regina off and didn't spare a glance in Emma's direction.

Cora flung her long black cape thing over her shoulder and adjusted her big black sunglasses, as she marched up the hill and into the Director's office. Here is was much quieter, but she didn't seem much for small talk as she cut straight to the chase, "You should be grateful that I took the time to fly in from Massachusetts for this disaster."

"I can explain…" Regina looked small and browbeaten in her mother's presence and Emma couldn't help but stare at her. She moved quickly around the pine-paneled office, appraising it with disdain in her eyes.

"No need. Everything is taken care of. Pssh, parents want their money back… how _ridiculous_! There is a no refunds policy at Auriga, no matter what the excuse."

"I'd say the camp shutting down is a pretty solid reason for a refund request…" Emma planted her feet and crossed her arms as she spoke up.

Cora looked taken aback by the seemingly sudden appearance of another human being in her presence, "And you are….?"

Regina was nervous and jumpy as she finally had the opportunity to introduce her, "This is Emma and she's…" She flashed a look of apology toward Emma. "…Henry's counselor."

"Ah, so lovely to meet you, Miss. Swan… your services are no longer needed. Good day."


	46. Chapter 46

"Whoa, wait a minute… how do you know my last name?" Emma took a step forward in suspicion.

Cora seemed exasperated by the question, "Honestly, I have heard on good authority that you've been helping my daughter above and beyond your counseling duties. I hear you're good at reducing her considerable stress level. Tell me something, are you a _natural _blonde, Emma?"

Emma shook her head in anger and she was frankly, frightened, "I'm sorry, how do you know about me?"

"I know everything…" Cora gestured in a vague circular pattern and stared at her chest, "have you had a boob job?"

"No!" Emma held her arms up higher over her breasts. She felt like Cora was looking right through her.

"Regina, darling, as far as _playthings_ go, I think you chose very well in the looks department and she is tan and _sparkly_, but I'd be careful, the glitz will wear off—and _this one_ reeks of student loan debt…" Cora scoffed at Emma and turned away. Emma wanted to mention that she didn't actually have any student debt because she had never attended college, but figured that would be her mouth working against her.

Instead she stood in shock as so many connections of why Regina was the way she was became clear as crystal the longer she listened to Cora insult, belittle and assume. Emma was ashamed to admit that it was sort of sexy. She pushed that thought down and looked at Regina as Cora continued.

"We need to discuss what I've done to handle things," she sat down at the desk with perfect posture, and drew in a breath. She didn't act like she was speaking with her daughter, but as if she was leading an executive board meeting.

"Leo Blanchard and Albert Spencer only think they have any power in this neck of the woods." Cora came as close and made a noise that Emma presumed was a Cora laugh. It was more a high-pitched gush of air or a wispy cackle. "Fortunately, I have the same lawyers who Trump retains for his personal lawsuits and fraud cases, draft the legal paperwork regarding the shareholdings and contracting for this camp. It's shady as hell, but it's airtight."

"I won't bore you with the legalese, but obviously, any wild ideas for a lawsuit claiming the basis that the camp was unfit for children has been dismissed entirely." Cora looked down at her nails as if she was bored and wished she were somewhere else.

Still unclear as to what all the claims and threats of a lawsuit was, Emma knew because the camp was not unfit or in breach of multiple violations. It was probably only the one complaint and then the firing of Mary Margaret that in any other environment would have been unfair. But people get fired all over the world for unfair reasons and politics all the time!

The real reason was because these shareholders hated Regina and were searching for any excuse they could to shut close the camp and take it away. It was a power play to "storm the castle." Regina was Cora's daughter and quite possibly the only way to even make a dent in this woman's armor was to attack her offspring.

It also became clear why Regina had to be so hard and demanding as the Director. The rules were developed and implemented to keep the counselors and kids safe, as Regina always said, but now Emma knew that meant keeping the entire camp safe—as in continuing to operate. Regina made just one mistake—Emma being that mistake—and everything went to shit. Those were high standards. It was probably incredibly difficult to maintain composure, run a camp and ever be able to relax when Regina knew that those assholes were just watching and waiting, looking for a crack in her armor.

Probably also why the farther Regina got away from camp the more fun and loving she became. The real her started to emerge, but if it was all that stress to be at the camp then why even bother? Emma's thoughts were racing and she was getting very worried about her girlfriend. Gah, the flash-forward that this she-devil might one day become her mother-in-law was almost a deal breaker, frankly.

"Now, Regina, I've always taught you that no good deed goes unpunished, and I appreciate what you've done here…helping the children- its very noble, and I've let you fulfill your _dalliances_. I also recognize a job well done when I see it. Did you do as I asked and destroy the filthy dam down river along with all of those evil badgers?"

"Beavers…and yes, Emma and I took care of the problem," Regina confirmed, she wrung her hands together, and Emma could tell she was trying very hard to stand still and not fidget under her mother's intense scrutiny.

"Good…If this place had flooded out it wouldn't be the worst thing, but I didn't want to deal with the insurance. Ugh. I trust you'll be able to keep this secret if anyone- from say, the Environmental Protection Agency starts asking questions?"

"Yes, mother, but what about the camp?" Regina bit her lip, she was full to the brim with nervous energy.

"Since you were so concerned with the fate of your horses, I suppose that I do have a fondness for them myself, I've decided to repurpose the camp grounds as a horse stable and perhaps we can the obtain the proper permits to allow children back if they will come. I could see us rebranding as a full-fledged horse camp, if you like you would be allowed to run it if you show some improvement and that you take this job seriously… You can thank me now."

Regina looked the perfect picture of humbleness and gratitude, she drew in a shaky breath and for a moment Emma worried she was having another allergic reaction because her face turned a little red, "Thank you, I can't imagine what I'd do if the horses were sold off."

"There is another issue. I spoke with Leo and brought forth the concerns about his daughter. She's so young and you must understand that I feel for the girl, but her behavior has been simply outrageous. Her father agreed with me, when I offered the opportunity for her to learn the virtue of chastity and service. This morning I spoke with one of my connections at the Catholic church. The Mother Superior agreed that there is room for a girl like her in the convent."

"She's going to be nun?" Emma couldn't even believe this was happening. She wondered if Cora had gotten her hooks in Killian, David or even Ruby? And how the hell had she managed to make all these deals and schemes before lunch?

Emma didn't have time to ponder, because she caught Regina smirking in glee, but the smile for Mary Margaret's misfortune was very short lived. "There is another issue: Henry."

"What about Henry?" Emma perked up and listened closely as Cora continued to ignore her outright.

"He's too soft, Regina. You've coddled him and he's never had proper discipline. He needs order: rules and regulation to stay on the right course. I don't' know why you haven't imparted this skill set, I know you were taught better than this?"

Before Regina could reply, Cora shushed her as she reached into her purse. "Here is a brochure and his plane ticket…I've enrolled Henry in a six-week military style 'boot camp' for young teens. He will go in as the soft little pudding cup we know him as today and come out as a tough and tumblr _real man_."


	47. Chapter 47

"No!" Regina slammed her hands down on eh counter. "I won't allow this…"

"You can't do that to Henry! He's not ready for something like that- emotionally or physically," Emma shook her head in fear. This was over the line.

She had experienced the cruelty that people with power bred before and she was at the point she didn't care what happened to her, she wasn't going to stand for this. If the rowdy, mostly harmless, boys at summer camp teased him like they had, then she couldn't dare to imagine how he'd fare at a military camp. He'd be tortured.

"She speaks!" Cora mocked Emma. "I am looking out for my grandson. It's just six weeks, he'll be returned to you safe and sound-and better for the experience -before his school starts up in August."

"Look, Mrs. Mills, I don't know you, but I do know Henry very well now…and he doesn't need boot camp, it would be huge mistake to force him to go."

"A mistake, really?" Cora actually listened, but Emma wasn't sure if she was being sincere.

"He'd resent you and Regina for the rest of his teenage years. Maybe forever. "He's sensitive, and he likes to read. you should encourage him to write his own stories…he just wants a place where he feels like he can be himself and finally belong."

"Regina?" Cora looked at her daughter thoughtfully. "What do you think is best for Henry? Boot camp or Writing camp?"

"Whatever makes you happy, mom," Regina's shoulders slumped. Emma saw how broken she was, and wondered if good old grandma was willing to ship the kid off to boot camp, how Regina's childhood had been with Cora in the mom role. The woman was scary and loud, and rich, but she couldn't let her Regina- the woman she loved be treated like this.

Emma had to interrupt.

"Did you know Regina almost died yesterday?" she challenged Cora as she wrapped her arm around Regina's waist and pulled the startled woman closer. "Regina, I'm sorry for sharing this, but she needs to hear it."

Cora was taken aback, she clutched her necklace and fussed with the gold beads on it. "That's not true…I heard it was only a bee sting, you've gotten stung before and you never make a fuss. You have an injection. And Leo said you probably faked it to delay the camp closure."

Regina's mom was the type of woman who paid so little attention to her daughter she really believed the word of some old geezer over her daughter? Emma was appalled.

"It's true," Regina looked ashamed and afraid. "It was an extremely severe reaction yesterday; Emma saved my life and ran for my medicine… because I was so _stupid_ that I forgot to take my Epi-Pen on our camping trip."

Her voice broke as she continued to speak, "I wouldn't have had a chance if I got stung out there in the middle of nothing, hours away from the nearest road…I have been irresponsible, mother. I don't deserve the horses or Henry honestly…" She was crying and couldn't talk. She tried to pull away from Emma, but she drew her closer and held her in comfort.

"You saved my daughter's life?" Cora asked as if she still didn't believe it; she balked at how the pair held each other.

"I just ran to get her Epi-Pen and made sure she got medical attention. She's supposed to be in bed today, doped up on massive amounts of Benadryl, actually." Emma explained, of course she saved Regina. Any decent person would have done the same thing, it just so happened that Emma really cared in this case.

"Do you love my daughter?" Cora questioned her, but it was obvious that something in her eyes had changed. She was looking at Emma in a different light and it was if she already knew the answer.

Not sure if she should admit her love out of fear that Cora would use it as a weapon against her, Emma felt torn on exactly what she should say. In the end, love always prevailed.

"Yes…I do love her," Emma responded sincerely. "And I don't think it would be beneficial to Regina or Henry to make him go to a hard, physical boot camp where he is going to have drill sergeants yelling in his face if he doesn't make his bed right, or any harsher consequences."

Regina lifted her head as Emma spoke and her face lit up in bright relief. She dried her tears and leaned up with giddy joy to give her a kiss. She brushed her lips against hers again and Emma readily accepted. Then she murmured against her mouth, "I love you…" She pulled back and turned to face Cora. "I really do."

Cora stood up abruptly, the chair slid backwards and made an awful noise on the floor. There was no telling what she was about to say or how she was going to react to her daughter's declaration. Emma was still seething, and her heart was beating faster with every passing moment out of anxiousness.

The office was starting to feel stuffy and hot. Emma was sweating and Regina was shaking. She had been on her feet for a long time, and her first concern was getting this meeting over and done with so she could get Regina to relax and rest. She had to protect her health and well-being.

Cora finally made a decision, "I have changed my mind about Henry, he will come home with me and stay with us at the estate in Massachusetts for the rest of the summer like your father wanted originally. Frankly, Miss Swan has shown me the error of my ways, and I realize I haven't spent enough quality time with the boy, and he's been growing like a weed."

"Regina?" Emma wanted to make sure this was suitable to her, and couldn't help but wonder if the boot camp would be better than staying at some rich person stuffy house with grandma and grandpa.

"I think Henry would enjoy that," she agreed with the solution.

Emma pulled her to side and whispered in her ear, "are you sure that it's a good idea?"

With a pat on the arm and a soothing smile, Regina explained, "My father is an amazing man, and if anyone can teach Henry some life skills he can actually grow from, it's him."

"What are you two talking about?" Cora was clearly getting frustrated that she couldn't hear the conversation. "Henry will be safe and sound with me."

"Yes, I believe that it's fine, if Henry agrees to it. And mother you must agree to the understanding that if he wants to come home at any point, for any reason, there will be no questions asked and he will be allowed to do so," Regina stood her ground and made sure that her son would have a choice.

"Absolutely," Cora agreed. She moved out from behind the desk and gave Regina a hug. "Oh, baby girl, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Then she scrutinized Emma, looking her up and down. She pointed a well-manicured finger at her, and cracked a smile, "I think I like you, Miss Swan. You might be just want my daughter needs. I think we should speak privately."

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded weakly. She had no idea what Cora wanted with her.


	48. Chapter 48

Regina gave Emma a watery smile and bowed out, stating she really needed to take some more Benadryl and lay down. She headed back to the cabin as the helicopter flew overhead and they all waved upward in hopes that Henry could see them below.

It must have been a beautiful view of the gorgeous natural scenery: rivers, trees and mountains. Looking around the camp, Emma realized how much she had enjoyed her time there, and felt a pang of sadness that things were changing. When she had pulled up to the camp in her little yellow bug, it felt like years ago, thinking back, but was only really a few weeks.

Emma had had no idea her entire life would change so drastically at summer camp. That may be cliché, and most people felt that way when they were like twelve, but in this case, it was entirely accurate. She'd never be the same and she'd like to think that she'd learned a lot along with inadvertently falling in love in the camp showers.

The sun was blazing and Cora complained of the heat as she took a walk with Emma down to the stables to check on the horses. "I'll have to arrange to hire people for these horses. It's such a hassle to care for animals," she continued to complain as they went down the hill.

Emma was shitting herself with nerves; there was no one else around for miles and she had that strange intuitive sensation that something very bad may happen while she was alone with Cora Mills.

The twelve horses were milling about the lot and Cora pointed out Rocinante right away, "This beautiful boy is Regina's favorite. She's always loved her horse. Have you been riding with her yet?" She smiled as the horse lumbered toward her and whinnied in greeting.

"No, we've been really busy around here, and never got the chance," Emma said sadly. In truth, she'd never had the opportunity to horseback ride. She wondered if she'd enjoy it, and figured with Regina as her teacher she most certainly would enjoy anything and everything they did together.

"Such a shame. Perhaps soon," Cora lifted her eyebrows as her tone curled upwards. A gentle breeze picked up and relieved the oppressive heat temporarily. "I noticed that the way my daughter looks at you is the same way she looks at Henry and Rocinante. You may have a negative impression of me, Emma, but I am not entirely heartless; I recognize love when I see it."

"As for you two, I think it's evident that Regina could use a long vacation. She always keeps so busy, it's really taking a toll," Cora commented.

Emma was following along with the thread of the conversation intently, but wasn't sure how to respond to Cora's observation. She did agree that Regina needed time to mellow out and relax. "Have you ever been on a cruise?"

"Uh, nope," Emma narrowed her eyes and watched Cora carefully.

"Hmm, personally, I'm not much of a fan of them. Too many people milling about, and all that sunshine and water. Also, those enormous buffets cause unbecoming bouts of bloating." She made a distasteful face and clutched her stomach briefly.

Emma mumbled, "I can imagine." Internally, she was intrigued by the mention of all you can eat buffets. She did love unlimited salad bars…

"What would you say about going to enjoy some time away in the lap of luxury? I have a pair of tickets for a weeklong cruise to go to Puerto Vallarta, technically it's not whale season, but I'm sure you can find plenty of other activities to keep entertained, "Cora put a hand on Emma's cheek. "One of my Captain friends offered them as a gift, and I suppose if you don't take them, well… it would be a shame. They'll go to waste."

"Oh! Uh, yeah...I'd love to go with Regina. Are you sure though, that's a rather generous gift?" Emma couldn't think of anything negative about accepting a free vacation. When an opportunity was offered, she was of the mind to take it.

"Yes, though I am never without ulterior motive. I want Regina to be happy and if I find out that you are making her feel anything but happy—no, anything, but thoroughly loved—I will ruin you, Miss. Swan. Do you understand.

And wow, almost two minutes of conversation before a threat was made, that had to be a record Emma thought, "Yes, I understand."

Cora smiled and patted her cheek again. "Good. Now about this cruise, the tickets are for the Presidential suite. That means personal bartender, daily massages, private jacuzzi tub and several other amenities…"

The helicopter was landing at the top of the hill by the time they finished their conversation and Emma was feeling optimistic for once. Once the chopper touched down, Henry jumped out and ran to Emma laughing and ecstatic.

"Emma! Did you see me? That was amazing! I want to learn to fly one of those someday. It was so cool, Eduardo took me over the river and the camp looked so small from way up there!" Henry shouted as he directed his energy and enthusiasm at his grandma. "Thank you for letting me go on a ride! I loved it!"

They walked back to Regina's cabin. She had changed clothes and sat in her chair when they entered. Henry relayed the jubilance of his ride again to her, and while he was still riding a high Cora asked if he wanted to take the helicopter back to her house to stay for a visit.

Henry agreed that he wanted to, "I miss grandpa! He said he'd teach me how to fish and how to map out the stars."

With that settled, Henry went to get his bags, and Cora said her goodbyes and handed Emma the tickets and arrangements for the cruise. "I'll make sure to switch these into your name today," she whispered covertly so leaving it so Emma had the privilege of surprising Regina with the trip.

…

After plenty of hugs and reassurances for both Emma and Regina, Henry and Cora took off in the chopper and everyone waved goodbye with bittersweet feelings until the helicopter was too high and far away in the sky to be seen anymore.

Then it was just Emma and Regina.

"Hey, Regina, remember the other day when we figured out we could have sex in a tiny little boat?" Emma smirked and put her hands-on Regina's waist. There was no one else at the camp to see and no rules applied. It felt incredibly liberating to talk about their physical relationship out in the open.

"How could I forget?" Regina sassed her seductively, a blush creeping to her cheeks as she recalled the memory.

"Well, how would you feel about having sex with me on a really, really big boat?" Emma laughed at Regina's confusion and showed her the cruise tickets.


	49. Chapter 49

Within less than 48 hours, Emma and Regina were on a flight to Mexico to set sail on Regal Cruise line's premier luxury experience. Everything about this was fancy, and Cora had even splurged for first class flights- both ways!

"What's the name of the boat again?" Emma asked in eager anticipation, she sat next to the window in her recliner sized plane seat with Regina on her right. She was practically bouncing up and down in her seat, but didn't fail to notice that her companion seemed nervous. She hadn't even been out of the country before, let alone, on a cruise or on a real vacation_._

_First cruise, first vacation, first class_\- It was an exciting time for firsts and most importantly, Regina had agreed to go with her, even after some a bit of hesitation. She hated accepting handouts from her mother, but Emma didn't have any qualms about it. This was a chance to clear their minds of everything and make a fresh start.

"Hey, are you okay? We've got a long flight and you seem incredibly tense," Emma placed a hand on Regina's knee. It didn't go unnoticed that she was wearing a skirt. She quirked an eyebrow, "Is there anything I can do to help you relax?"

"I'm fine, Emma."

Everyone knew that "I'm fine" almost never actually meant that she was in fact 'fine.' Regina had been feeling quite down and defeated. She was mourning the loss of her camp, she also missed Henry, and while she had fully recovered from her bee sting reaction, she'd also spent the past two days working extremely hard on paperwork to tie up loose ends.

Emma had maintained the physical aspects of the camp. Taking care of the horses, cleaning out the cabins, putting the kayaks, canoes and other camp stuff in storage. Due to that, the couple had been exhausted by the time they fell into bed, and barely had time to say 'hi' to each other let alone enjoy each other's company.

Regina was extra tense now. She clutched the armrests with a death grip, even Regina's knee was tight. Her teeth were clenched together, and that strange, scary vein on her forehead was popped and pulsing rapidly just like a hipster contestant on "So You Think You Can Dance?"

Fortunately, Emma did know one surefire way to relieve her tension and now that vacation had officially started there was no time like the present. Emma waved to the very helpful flight attendant, "Hey, could we get a blanket please?"

"Yes, ma'am," the blanket arrived moments later, and Emma smiled in gratitude.

"I'm not cold and I don't want to take a nap, thank you though," Regina brushed off the blanket and stared listlessly at the back of the seat in front of her. Emma gauged that being in the last row of first class with no other passengers across the aisle, was a good thing if Regina managed to stay quiet. That would be a challenge.

"Me either," Emma told her as she worked to pry Regina's hand off the armrest between them. She lifted the armrest and draped the blanket over her and Regina's lap. While looking Regina in the eye, Emma slowly began to gather and bunch up the material of Regina's long billowy cruising skirt under the blanket, so she could get her hands on the sensitive skin of her inner thighs.

"Oh," Regina breathed out and gave her that special look she reserved for proud and naughty moments.

Emma skimmed the tips of her fingers up and down her thigh, teasing her with feather light strokes over and over, "Is this okay?" She asked making sure that Regina wanted this to go further.

She gave her an emphatic nod and a breathless "Yes," as she spread her legs wider in a clear sign to Emma that she was ready to start something up and bring it on home.

The space she had to work with wasn't ideal, but Emma had worked her magic in more difficult circumstances before. She was determined to make Regina feel good.

She brought her fingertips to the edge of Regina's panties and slipped beneath the edge and snapped them, as she whispered, "do you need this?"

Regina shuddered and squirmed a bit in her seat, slinking down a bit to get easier access. "Please."

"Begging already?" Emma teased, she leaned over and breathed against Regina's ear, tracing the shell with the tip of her tongue, sucking her earlobe just so.

"I need you, but someone could see us," Regina worried as she turned her head to steal a wet kiss; Emma hummed into it. It was nice to know the passion was just as alive and virile as ever between them. She focused on doing her best to short cut Regina's arousal—Emma had stockpiled an arsenal of knowledge about what Regina liked and knew how to use it to racket up her pleasure level to 'maximum' in short order.

As they kissed, Emma kept one eye open to look for anyone who might pass by or catch sight of them, she wanted Regina to lose herself and relax enough to cum, but didn't want her to feel the embarrassment of getting caught. The idea that they could get caught was quite enough.

Emma found the hem of Regina's shirt and reached up, squeezing her stomach possessively until she brushed over her rib cage and palmed each of her breasts to wake up her responsive nipples. "I'll be very discreet," she promised as she pulled down the cups of Regina's bra letting her breasts spill over. Her shirt still covered her, but now Emma could pinch and roll her nipples to enhance her pleasure.

It was working well because Regina's breath was coming in fast little spurts, her eyes were closed, lips parted and her face sported a supremely erotic expression of serenity and happiness. "Mmm, more now," Regina mumbled, grabbing Emma's free hand and giving it a squeeze before guiding it back between her thighs.

"What would you like more of?" Emma asked, though she damn well knew.

"Pressure…touch…you," Regina spoke brokenly, nodding in insistence. "Don't tease me, Emma I swear…"

Emma had to twist her body like a pretzel, but if anyone walked by at first glance it simply looked like they were resting on one another while napping thanks to the spacious accommodations. Emma played with a nipple, she used her mouth to gently suck on the pulse point of Regina's neck, as she stroked over her panties, up and down, building pressure until she felt a slight amount of wetness soak through onto her fingertips. Regina had her hand up Emma's shirt, rubbing circles in rhythm on her back.

When she felt Regina's, hips start to cant upwards with need, Emma pulled her panties aside and made direct contact with her heat. She continued to stroke her slowly, rubbing her fingers up and down and then in circles. She was playing with her, and letting things build naturally. It was one of Emma's very favorite things to do.

"Oh fuck," Regina said, a bit louder than she should of, but the plane was humming and most other passengers were asleep or had their earbuds in and were engrossed in games or movies.

"You're okay," Emma assured her, when Regina's eyes popped open and she looked around warily. "Focus on what I'm doing to you…"

Regina nodded and closed her eyes resuming her relaxed position and succumbing to Emma's touch. Emma knew what Regina needed and carefully plunged two fingers inside, she was instantly gripped by her tight velvet feeling walls as Regina drew in a sharp breath. She began to pump her fingers, as much as she could while limited by the position, but thank god for that blanket over Regina's lap.

"Faster…" Regina started to push back in counterpoint against her, rolling her hips just so to help Emma find that little spot that would push her over the edge. The feel of Regina's body desperately pushing toward climax, had Emma's own body flaring in response, but the sight of her trying so hard to keep as still and quiet as possible while working diligently to get off was one of the hottest things Emma had ever witnessed.

It was evident was she started to cum, her eyes went wide and she flung a hang over her mouth to keep from crying out. At that point Emma just kept her fingers inside, and pressed her thumb against her clit to add extra stimulation.

It took a few minutes for Regina to ride it out, finally she stopped bucking and twitching and opened her eyes, "That was so intense…so fucking good…" she said before they shared another kiss. Emma pulled her hand free and made sure Regina was watching as she cleaned up by licking her cum off.

After that, Regina was much calmer for the rest of the flight. A car was waiting, after they got through customs and picked up their luggage, to take them to the cruise ship. The air in Mexico was different than Maine- even though it was incredibly hot and humid, it smelled lively and rich.

When they arrived at the port and saw the gigantic ship for the first time, nothing had prepared Emma for its size. The massive white ship was labeled on the side with its name, "_The Queen Cora."_

"Holy shit! The boat is named after your mom?" Emma was so confused and in disbelief.

"Yes, she has investments in all sorts of recreation and leisure ventures, I thought you knew? Camp Auriga is the most piddly of our holdings," Regina admitted.

"She told me someone gave her tickets as a gift—the Captain maybe?"

"Captain Gold," Regina nodded, her expression grim at the mention of his name. she rolled her eyes. "Mother has been _in bed_ with him for years."

"Oh gross…" Emma scrunched her face and Regina laughed at her. "So we're going to be riding around on a boat that is named after your mom?"

"It's okay, Love, you didn't know prior, and as I'm sure you could tell, my mom is very persuasive. Don't worry about a thing. We will be very well taken care of on board, and I plan on personally seeing to that every urge and whim you have is fully satisfied."

Emma blushed at the promise of what was to come -and how many times she would cum-aboard the cruise over the following week. She looked at her girlfriend and asked, "Hey, did you happen to pack our _big blue toy_?"

"Yes," Regina assured her, "It's right here in my carry-on."

…

**A/N: Thank you for reading! This story is almost over, (one chapter to go) but I'm not done with it yet! **

**If you're curious to see what happens on Regina's and Emma's luxury smut cruise to Mexico do not fear, the amazingly talented 'Smuff' Queen JuiceCup (and me) have you covered. **

**Coming soon: "Swimming in My Lemonade" a TartJuice collaboration, which will be a spin-off story detailing 7 hot days and super hot nights aboard the ship. I am very much looking forward to working with Juicy and hope everyone enjoys what we'll come up with. **


	50. Chapter 50

**About a year later**

"Henry Mills put down the pen and back away from the paper," Regina warned as she ordered her son to stop writing and go get ready for bed. He had finally found his 'thing'—the thing where he felt like he fit in and truly belonged. It wasn't an outdoor campy physical work thing, no, but he was good at it and no longer was on the receiving end of being teased or bullied.

Emma thought it was since he projected an air of confidence now. He had an energy that no one could mess with, and she was proud of him and felt privileged to be such a trusted influence in his life.

"No one uses pen and paper, gahhdddd," Henry huffed as he reluctantly closed the lid on his laptop and pushed away from his desk on his chair. He had grown two inches since his birthday and he now officially a teenager.

"Goodnight, Henry, I love you," Regina stepped away from the door and let Emma have a turn.

The brat was as tall as she was now.

Some say the teenage years are the hardest ones to parent through. Adolescence is the time when the child starts to distance himself from his parents, but ever since Henry discovered he really was amazing at writing and joined a creative workshop group, things had just clicked into place. His relationship with Regina had improved a great deal in Emma's opinion, but she also knew she'd had a hand in that.

"Henry, get your beauty sleep and don't stay up 'writing' under the covers, because I need you to help me with that job application in the morning," Emma told him with a wink and smile. She wished him a good night and closed his door.

She took a deep breath and made her way downstairs following Regina into her spacious study. Now was the time where she would usually start a fire and Regina would prepare mugs of cocoa or open a bottle of wine depending on what kind of day they'd experienced. Recently, since the weather was warm she'd make a pitcher of sweet and refreshing lemonade. It reminded Emma of camp.

"Let's go sit outside," Emma suggested, "I was off work today and so I didn't get any fresh air."

After they returned from their fabulous cruise, and the camp was settled- Cora had hired full time help to take care of the horses, Regina and Emma both realized they were effectively unemployed.

Being that Emma had nowhere particular that she called home, Regina invited her to check out her digs. It was only meant to be temporary, just to see where things would go, but things went extremely well.

The couple walked out onto the back deck and sat down on the porch swing, swaying softly as they ended up entwined together in each other's arms. Emma loved cuddling with Regina for many reasons, (not only because she smelled like warm vanilla sugar.) The couple had been getting closer, talking through their feelings and enjoying each other's company every day since Emma had come to call this house 'home.'

She'd been working as a lifeguard at the public pool in the small town where Regina lived. Everyone was friendly and respectful. She'd only been living there a few months, but Regina got her a look for a position with the Sheriff's department. She just had to fill out the application and turn it in. It would be Emma's first 'real' job that had promise for a career, and the thought excited her to no end.

It would be a sign of permanence. She was putting down roots, and making a commitment. She had been so engrossed in life with Regina she hadn't even realized the strength of the bond they'd already made when she moved in. (They'd also been so busy banging like bunnies she barely noticed when the six weeks had passed and Henry came home from his grandparent's.)

Then he started school and Emma had sort of just fallen in with a job as a lifeguard for the indoor pool, and after the ground thawed and the sun warmed up, she went to the outdoor pool, and helped with the horses every other weekend. She found out she was very good at riding and really enjoyed it.

"Do you see that really big, bright star right up there tucked into that busy cluster of smaller stars?" Regina pointed up into the sky.

Emma nodded, thinking about how calm and beautiful her girlfriend looked when she was feeling relaxed and happy. Here she treated Emma as an equal and partner and the decisions that they made, they made them together.

"That's Capella and that whole set of pointy stars is Auriga—or The Charioteer," Regina explained. It wasn't the best time of year to view it, but at least she hadn't asked Emma to haul out the telescope.

"I know you have the horse camp, but it's not the quite the same-I know you miss camp Auriga," Emma said displaying sympathy as she pulled her girlfriend in toward her body tightly. Flashes of memories- of big storms, and shared nights of passion, sex in vans, wet sex in the showers, and hot sex in the woods flashed through her mind like flipping through a photo album.

Regina shrugged and took a moment to gather her thoughts, "I miss certain aspects of it. Mostly, I am relieved I don't have to deal with all of that scrutiny and fear of failure anymore."

"Me too." Emma joked, "The horses are much more laid back; the horses don't judge or upload crotch shots to the cloud."

Regina shoved her and laughed. "Besides I have everything I need, and everyone I truly care about with me right here, every day. I'm a lucky bitch."

Emma felt the exact same way.

She gave Regina a kiss and then they both snuggled closer, content, swinging on the porch, and looking up into the bright beautiful night sky.

**The End**

…**.**

**A/N: Wow, okay that's it. Only took two years to finish! Thank you to everyone who has stuck by me in support from the get go, Beegoddess, JuiceCup, LurkAmo, Redcharcoal… and so many great friends I've made along the way!**

**I would love to hear your thoughts so leave a comment, or a kudo. 2017 will be a great year! And to reiterate, JuiceCup and I will be co-authoring a smutty spin-off. So look for "Swimming in My Lemonade" very soon. In the meantime, keep the lemonade flowing. (Never forget that I did it before Beyoncé ;)**


End file.
